Saving words
by YuroAnei1292
Summary: Future fic Jaden's becomming a Father, and everyone is excited. But then, Zane's one year son is kiddnapped. Now it's up to Jaden, and Aster Phoenix to save Zane's son. But it'll be hard, with Jaden worried about Alexis and Aster facing a big reality
1. Chapter 1: Idenity

Saving words.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh gx, nor do I own its characters.

Note: This is a in the future fic…Jaden is around 22, Zane is about 25, and Aster is about 21. Jaden and Alexis are married, and Alexis is pregnant. Zane is married, and they have a baby boy. Syrus has a fiancé. And Aster Phoenix (shockingly) has a girlfriend. You've seen the summery, and you've read the note, so if there's anything you don't like…don't read. On with the story.

Chapter one: Identity.

Jaden watched as the doctor did the ultra sound on his wife. Jaden and Alexis had been married almost the moment they graduated duel academy, and now Jaden and Alexis were overwhelmed with excitement five months after they found out Alexis was pregnant with their first child. Just like he had always wanted to be a duelist…Jaden had always wanted to be a Father, and now that time was coming.

"Well, judging by the ultra sound…The baby appears to be perfectly healthy." The doctor said. Alexis gave Jaden a smile as the doctor talked. He smiled back, everything seemed perfect. "Just as long as you avoid stress, eat properly, and take doctors advice…you should have a healthy baby in three months."

"That's great!" Jaden said. It was nerve racking coming to the hospital, wondering if your baby was healthy or not. Now finally Jaden could relax for five minutes. (Yeah right, we all know Jay…he'll be bouncing off the walls.)

"That's such a relief…"Alexis muttered. She started to sit up carefully when she paused. The doctor had turned the screen and showed a picture of their baby.

Jaden stared in aw at the small creature. It had finally sunk into his head that he was going to be a Father. Alexis herself hadn't grasped the fact of a baby until now. They were both staring at the screen.

"Wow…"Alexis whispered touching the screen. "Wow…"

"It's amazing." Jaden said with a smile. The doctor laughed at Jaden's comment.

"It really is, isn't it?" The Doctor told them. "I get that response a lot….do you want to know the gender?" Alexis and Jaden stared at one another. On one hand, it was traditional to be surprised…on the other hand, Jaden and Alexis were arguing on what color to paint the room, and it would help if they knew the gender.

Besides…then they could stop calling the baby 'it' and actually give the poor child a name.

"Yeah." Jaden responded, Alexis nodded in a approval. The doctor looked at the screen and looked back.

"You're going to have a daughter." He responded. Alexis clapped her hands.

"Hah! Pay up Jaden!" She yelled holding her hand out. Jaden sighed and reached for his wallet.

"Great, I'm gaining a daughter, but I'm losing twenty bucks." Jaden muttered. The doctor laughed.

"Hoping for a son, eh Mr.Yuki." Jaden handed the twenty to Alexis and turned back to the doctor.

"I think all guys want a son…But I don't love my Daughter any less." Jaden responded, the doctor nodded.

"Well, just remember…no stress, follow doctors orders, and your little girl should be perfectly fine." Jaden helped Alexis up from table. They held hands, smiling as they left the doctors office.

(Meanwhile, At Aster's Phoenix's apartment.)

"Aster! Come on, we have to go!" Tori yelled to her boyfriend. No one ever thought Aster Phoenix would ever fall in love with anyone. But Victoria (Tori) Haynes changed that when she became a pro league duelist. She and Aster had become friends over their similar past (Tori was raised by her Father who died when she was young.) And later had begun dating.

"I don't see why we have to go to Zane's sons first birthday." Aster said buttoning up his shirt. "I despise parties."

"Maybe…" She said leaning on the doorway of the room they shared. "But Zane is my friend and he's yours too…and its Gabriel's first birthday, and we should say our congratulations."

Tori walked over and wrapped her arms around Aster. "Besides I can't wait to see little Gabriel, remember when we saw him in the hospital? He was so cute, I love babies." Aster nodded.

"Yeah I like kids too…" He said putting on a suit jacket, and walking out of the room. Tori rolled her eyes and followed him.

"Wouldn't it be nice to one day have kids of our own?" Tori asked. Aster shook his head to get some white locks out of his face.

"I suppose, but we're not even engaged…it's really early to think about those kinds of things." Tori moved her hand to her stomach before she dropped it completely.

"Your right, it is. But we still need to go and congratulate Zane, Allegra, and little Gabriel." She insisted walking over to the table to grab her purse. Aster looked up at his girlfriend…her long black hair was tied back with a yellow ribbon, her glasses set in front of her dark green eyes, her long black dress hugging the rest of her body. But it wasn't Tori's looks that had made him open up to her. It was the fact that Tori had a life of her own. That she got where she was by herself. She also didn't let anyone push her around. Aster and Tori would always have debates about what they should do on their dates, or what they should watch on t.v.

Tori was her own person, and she stood for herself. That was why Aster Phoenix loved Victoria Haynes.

(Back with Jaden and Alexis.)

"What do you think of Jaide?" Alexis asked. They were on their way to Gabriel Truesdale's birthday party. The two had been silent until Alexis had spoken.

"What was that, sweetie?" Jaden asked Alexis.

"What do you think about Jaide for a name? You know…Jaide, Jaden. Or we could name her Jaiden, and Jaide could be a nickname." Alexis suggested. Jaden stopped at the gated neighborhood and pressed the button to get in. The gate opened and Jaden continued driving and looked for Zane's house.

"Don't you think our daughter should have her own name? I mean I'm flattered you want to name our daughter after me, but shouldn't she have her own identity?" Jaden questioned. Alexis shrugged.

"How about Danni?" Jaden shook his head.

"Too traditional."

"Gabriela?"

"Gabriel Truesdale." Jaden replied.

"Bella?" Alexis tried. Jaden sighed.

"No…" Alexis tapped her chin before she turned to Jaden one last time.

"What about Rhiannon? It means great queen." Alexis suggested. Jaden thought about and smiled.

"I actually like that….Rhiannon…Rhy…" He said. Alexis smiled back.

"So it's agreed, our daughters name is Rhiannon." She stated. Jaden nodded.

"Rhiannon Jaide Yuki." Jaden said. Alexis sighed.

"It's the name of an angel." She said quietly. Finally they had reached the huge mansion of Zane Truesdale, and his wife Allegra Truesdale. Jaden walked around and opened the car door for Alexis.

They walked with each other to the front door, where a butler escorted them into the house. The marble floors and white walls gave an older look to the old mansion. It was filled with tasteful art and family portraits. Zane and Allegra were deeply in love with one another, and their son, Gabriel only strengthened their bond.

"Lexi, Jay." Allegra said holding up a glass to her new guest. Allegra had curly brown hair, and light brown eyes. Her hair drifted past her shoulders and hang around her body. She was wearing a loose white dress, with a long white jacket. Just the way she held her glass showed she was from an upper class family. Everything about Allegra was class.

She bowed gracefully to both Jaden and Alexis, in which they bowed back. "So tell me, how long before we're celebrating the birth of Jaden Yuki jr.?" Jaden and Alexis smiled knowingly at one another.

"Well, we just came from the doctor." Alexis began. "And our daughter is perfectly healthy." Allegra's eyes widen as she quickly swallowed her drink.

"You're having a little girl?!" She asked, Jaden nodded. Allegra hugged Alexis. "Congratulations…Zane, come here!" Zane was talking to one of his business partners, when Allegra called him. He excused himself from the conversation and walked over.

"Alexis, and Jaden…we're glad you could make it." Zane told them, bowing to each of them.

Allegra smiled. "They just found out that Alexis's is having a girl!" Zane's eyes widen.

"Really? Well congratulations." Zane said shaking their hands. Jaden smiled.

"Thanks, where's the birthday boy?" Jaden asked.

"Being passed around like a football…Syrus and Lilly are holding him until we welcome our guest." Allegra said. Lilly Yuki was Jaden younger sister, who joined duel academy right after he graduated. After spending summers at Jaden's house. Lilly and Syrus had fallen in love, and now that she had graduated duel academy, Syrus and Lilly had gotten engaged. Jaden and Syrus had been like brothers and soon they would be in-laws.

"Great, come on let's go bother them." Jaden said pulling Alexis away. Eventually, they found Syrus holding his nephew and Lilly sitting by Syrus's side. Lilly had long, straight brown hair, and orange bangs. She was wearing a pink sweater and jeans. Gabriel Justus Truesdale was a young baby with long blue hair and his Mother's brown eyes; he was wearing jeans and a white t-shirt for the occasion.

"Oh…give me!" Alexis shouted taking Gabriel from Syrus. Lilly giggled at her brother's wife.

"So, are you two excited to become parents?" She asked in her normal high pitched voice. Alexis nodded, as Jaden smiled.

"We just found out that the baby's a girl." Jaden told them. Lilly squealed as she hopped up and hugged Jaden.

"Congratulations! I'm so happy for you Jaden!" Lilly cried. Syrus smiled.

"Yeah, that's great…Now it will be more fun to watch Jaden be a Dad." Syrus said. Jaden punched Syrus's arm in a playful way. As everyone laughed.

"Hey guys." Tori Haynes said. Everyone looked to Aster and his girlfriend, Tori. "Do you mind if I hold him?"

"No, go right ahead." Alexis handed Tori Gabriel. She smiled as she bounced the Baby in her arms. Then she turned to Aster, and pouted her lips.

"Isn't he adorable?" She asked. "Don't you just…want your own little one to hold?" Aster raised an eyebrow in confusion. It was the second time his girlfriend had asked him that.

"Yeah…maybe in a few years we could settle down and have a few kids." Tori's smile remained on her face but it lost its happiness, and became a smile of disappointment. Obviously the answer she had wanted from Aster wasn't the answer she got.

"Right…" She said. "In a few years." Even Alexis was confused by her answer. Finally Allegra and Zane had returned.

"Where's my little boy?" Allegra asked smiling at Gabriel and using baby talk. "Where is he?" Zane rolled his eyes.

"Darling…we've talked about this…No talking to him likes he's a baby." Allegra gave Zane a weird look before she took Gabriel from Tori.

"But he is a baby, dear. And I love my little baby, yes I do." Even Jaden was annoyed at the baby talk. But it was also Allegra's son, she could talk to him anyway she wanted too. Zane gave up and wrapped an arm around his wife.

(Later on)

Everyone was settling down after dinner. Conversation filled the entire mansion. Tori watched as Allegra swayed with Gabriel. Allegra was singing Gabriel's favorite song.

"_The day breaks, your mind aches  
You find that all her words of kindness linger on  
When she no longer needs you_

She wakes up, she makes up.   
She takes her time and doesn't feel she has to hurry  
She no longer needs you

And in her eyes you see nothing  
No sign of love behind the tears  
Cried for no one  
A love that should have lasted years"

Zane came up and kissed his wife.

"I think it's time for Gabriel to go to bed." Allegra told Zane. Zane nodded, and stepped out of the way so Allegra could put their son in bed.

"Tori…" Alexis asked. Tori jumped for a moment before turning to the pregnant blonde. She offered a small smile.

"Hey Lex…I hear your having a little girl…congrats." Tori told her. Alexis took Tori's hand.

"What was with what you said to Aster earlier?" Alexis asked. Tori shook her head.

"It was nothing…me being stupid." She said calmly. But Alexis could see through it. Alexis had a good talent for reading people.

"Seriously, what's going on? I herd the disappointment in your voice…Aster may be oblivious but I'm not. What's going on?" Tori sighed before she squeezed Alexis's hand.

"Promise not to tell anyone." Tori whispered. Alexis nodded, Tori for some odd reason nodded with her. "I'm…I'm…oh god…I'm Pregnant." Alexis froze her mouth wide open. She opened and closed it a couple times before asking.

"When? How? Does Aster know?" Tori rolled her eyes.

"I just found out a few weeks ago, and you know how! And duh! Of course not, like you said he's oblivious!" Tori declared. Alexis threw her hands up in the air.

"Don't yell at me! I'm just trying to help!" Tori rubbed her temples.

"Look…I'm sorry, okay? I'm just frustrated, I don't know how to tell Aster, he wants to hold off on having kids for a few years…We're not even engaged." Tori said. Alexis put a hand on her shoulder.

"Look, my honest opinion…Aster's a smart ass and can be a jerk sometimes, but he's not mean. And my doctor says stress is bad for the baby. So you should tell him…you'll feel relived and you know Aster won't up and leave. He wouldn't wish that any child grow up without a Father, and he especially wouldn't do it himself." Alexis pointed out. "Besides, you guys have really nothing to worry about…Your both doing financial well, you both have common sense, and Aster's a great guy, and you're a great woman…I have confidence your baby will be just fine." Tori smiled.

"Thanks Lex…but I think I'm gonna hold off on telling him for just a little longer so I can sort things out. But thank you for the advice." Alexis nodded.

"I'm always here if you need me." She stated. Tori smiled at Alexis and gave her a hug. Alexis had always been helpful when she and Aster got into a fight, or when she had problems. She only wished she could return the favor.

(Later on…Aster and Tori driving home.)

"Gabriel's starting to look like Zane…a bit too much if you ask me." Aster said as they sat in the limo that was driving them home. Tori nodded in agreement. There was nothing wrong with Zane; it just was that he wasn't exactly the best person to take after.

"Aster…do you ever wonder about having a son…or a daughter for that matter?" Tori asked. Aster sighed.

"What's this all about Tori? Why are you asking me these things?" Aster asked.

"I'm just asking, okay?" Tori snapped. Aster rolled his eyes but answered.

"I honestly think…that if we decide to have kids, we should have them in the future…You know twenty-one isn't exactly the age of maturity. And I don't really think about having a son or a daughter all that much, because I think they'll be plenty of time for that in the future." The limo parked in front of their apartment. Tori opened the door before the driver could open it for her.

"You know something Aster?" She began. "Most children that are born aren't planned. Sometimes things don't go the way you planned. Take a page out of your own book. You can't hide from destiny." She got out and slammed the door, walking into the apartment. Aster sighed.

"_Someone's in a bad mood."_ He thought. He honestly loved Tori but sometimes he wondered if it would have just been easier to date a trophy girlfriend like so many other famous duelist. Sometimes living with someone as stubborn as Tori, was like living with a spoiled brat…impossible. He leaned forward to the limo driver. "Take me to the Kaiba dorm, please."

"Right away, Mr. Phoenix." The driver said putting the car into drive and pulling away from the apartment. Maybe he could drown out his girlfriend with some dueling.

(Back at the Truesdale mansion.)

Zane and Allegra were talking to Syrus and Lilly well the servants were cleaning after the party. Allegra tapped Zane's shoulder.

"I'm going to go check on the birthday boy." She said smiling.

"Okay." Zane whispered. Allegra walked away from the conversation and made her way up the stairs. Gabriel's room was right next to her and Zane's room. She quietly opened the door and tiptoed into the room.

"Gabriel…are you asleep my little…." She looked into the crib and took a step back. She must have been seeing things, surely she must have. She looked a few more times, hoping her eyes were deceiving her…maybe even going bad.

But they were clear, they were working fine. Allegra was looking into the crib, seeing his stuffed dog and his favorite musical toy….but no Gabriel.

"Gabriel…" She whispered quietly, pulling up the blankets and moving the stuffed animals. She quickly got down on the floor and looked under the crib and under anything big enough for the small child. "Oh my god, Gabriel!" She got up and looked in the crib again.

She even ran to the closet and throw open the door. She already knew he wasn't in there. But prayed to any and all gods that somehow he was there.

He was not. "Gabriel!" She screamed, Allegra fell to the floor bursting into tears. Zane, Syrus, and Lilly came through the door, Zane rushing to Allegra's side.

"What's wrong?" He said sternly but calm. Allegra held on to Zane as she cried.

"Our son was kidnapped."

Chapter one of saving words. Hope you liked it…no flames please. If you don't like the story offer advice, please. And if you did like it…please review…I'd love you all forever. Here's a sneak peak scene for next time.

(Next time….)

"I want you to go after Gabriel…" Lilly said. Jaden looked up the sandwich he was making and stared at his sister. What she had just said simply made no sense.

"Why?" He asked in a confused.

"Because if you don't, Zane will…and his heart won't be able to take it."

Final note: I also don't own the song 'For no one." By the Beatles.


	2. Chapter 2: Missing

Saving words

Disclaimer: Do not own the Yu-gi-oh gx characters or the show. I do own the characters known as Allegra Truesdale, Tori Haynes, Lilly Yuki, and Gabriel Truesdale, and any other OC's for that matter.

Chapter two: Missing.

"We've told you everything!" Allegra Truesdale yelled. It had been almost two hours since Gabriel Truesdale, son of business man and pro duelist Zane Truesdale. And all the police had done was searched Gabriel's room and questioned his parents. "I put him to bed after his birthday party and he was gone when I came back!"

"Mrs. Truesdale, please calm yourself." The officer said before turning to Zane. "Was there anyone suspicious hanging around your party." Zane growled at the officer.

"If I thought someone was a danger to my son, I wouldn't have invited them to the party!" He yelled. It was ridiculous, well his son was in the hands of god knows who. The police were questioning him.

"I'll take that as a no…Now what's your son full name, again?" Allegra rolled her eyes and began crying in anger. Zane stood up, Syrus and Lilly who were standing to the side ran over.

"His first name is Gabriel…he was named after Allegra's Father. His middle name is Justus after my Father…And his last name is Truesdale because it's traditional for children to have the same last name as their parents…Gabriel Justus Truesdale! And well you're here asking me questions I've answered over a hundred times. Someone is out there with my son and…." Zane stopped and grabbed his chest. Allegra immediately stood up.

"Someone get some water now!" She screamed pulling her husband down to the couch. Syrus sat next his brother.

"My brother has a heart problem…And this is causing him stress, and Allegra is obviously too hectic to continue. Are there anymore questions? Because I should answer them." Syrus offered. A servant returned with a glass of water. Allegra took it and put it to Zane's mouth who drank the water quickly.

"Thank you." She said to the servant who bowed and turned away. Zane took a few deep breaths and let go of his chest. He patted his wife's hand.

"Thank you…" He said to Allegra. The officer cleared his throat.

"Well, are there any servants you've been concerned with?" The officer asked. Zane took a few more breaths before her answered.

"We wouldn't have hired them if we thought they were a danger to Gabriel." Zane answered sternly. The officer nodded.

"Okay…well we'll put out an amber alert, and ask around. And hopefully with in a few hours we'll find Gabriel. We'll let you know." The officer tipped his hat before leaving the house. Lilly who had been clinging to Syrus the past couple hours, walked over to Allegra and hugged her.

"This is just horrible." She whispered. "What can we can do to help?"

"There's nothing you can do until we have more information…" Zane replied bitterly. "You two better go home and get some rest…I don't think we will." Syrus and Lilly were reluctant to leave, but understood that the couple needed privacy to clear their heads. Lilly patted Allegra's back.

"Let us know if they find anything." She whispered. She moved to Syrus's side and grabbed his hand as they walked out of the mansion. When the door closed, Allegra cried harder.

"It's okay…" Zane said quickly moving to his wife's side. "They'll find him."

"What if they don't?" Allegra asked through sobs. "What if we never see our son again?" Zane hugged Allegra. But the question hunted his mind…What if they never find Gabriel?

(At Aster's apartment.)

Tori watched television as she eat ice cream. The cold creamy treat did nothing to her nerves. It was foolish for her to think Aster would actually follow after her when she snapped at him. Aster refused to believe he was even wrong, let alone come admit he was wrong to his girlfriend.

Worse of all, he didn't he come after her. He left to go watch pro-dueling again. Tori had left five messages on his cell phone. One apologizing, the other four explaining what an ass he was. This was the relationship of Aster Phoenix and Tori Haynes.

She herd the door open, she turned around to see Aster entering the apartment. She looked forward and stared at the T.V., Aster made his way over and sat on the couch, leaning back waiting for Tori to yell at him. Finally she turned to him.

"First of all, I hope you know what a tremendous ass you are!" She yelled. Aster nodded.

"I was expecting that…" He said with a smile.

"Do you find this funny? Because I sure as hell don't." Tori told him. His smile faded as he looked to Tori. He couldn't figure out what her problem was. First of all, she was the one who snapped at him and stormed out of the limo. Second of all, she was the one who kept asking the same question, and to add to that, it was about having kids. This was something they shouldn't even be worrying about in the first place, considering they were only twenty-one.

"Actually Victoria, I don't find this funny…I find this confusing!" He yelled, using her full first name like he often did when they fought. "We've been together three years and now all of the sudden your asking questions about kids…why?"

"Because I don't understand how you can be so calm about the subject…how you can be so certain everything will go your way?" Aster took her hands; despite the fact Tori was extremely mad, he knew the gesture had always warmed her heart.

"Look, you and me…we're level headed people." Aster told her. Tears began to fall from Tori's eyes. Aster melted, he wasn't angry anymore, he just wanted to make Tori feel better. "Tori, I just think we should get married, and settle down before we have kids. We're only twenty-one." Tori's wiped away her tears before glaring at Aster again.

"Well if you want to get married and settled down before we have kids…we better do it pretty quickly." She said sternly. Aster looked at her confused.

"What in the hell are you talking about?" He asked, he just more confused then ever. It sometimes felt like he was still ten years old…he had no idea on how to speak girl. Probably because he had never actually had a girlfriend till Tori. He had gotten so use to standing on his own, that he had never depended his life on a girl, or anyone else for that matter.

Tori knew she had let too much slip. She had no choice but to tell the truth. So she brought her hand to Aster's face, touched it for a moment as she searched for her voice. Finally she had found it.

"Aster…I…I…We're….I'm pregnant." Tori finally admitted, losing her voice as soon as it slipped. Aster's eyes widen with shock, his nails digging into the chair like he always did when he was shocked.

"Come again?" He asked. What words rhymed with pregnant? Ignorant? Arrogant? It had to be something else.

But Tori confirmed otherwise. "I'm Pregnant…you know, in about nine months, there's going to be a baby…actually it's about eight months, technically. And before you ask, it's yours." Tori stared at Aster looking for a response, any response. All she got was shock. Aster finally cleared his throat.

"Um…how long have you known?" He questioned. Tori sighed, the fighting part was over, Aster wouldn't yell at her now. He was too shocked to.

"About two weeks." She responded crossing her arms over her chest. "What are you thinking?"

Aster took a moment, finally he was over the breath taking shock, and was just shocked.

"I'm thinking…that I need some fresh air." He responded. "I'm going out for a walk." Tori nodded, almost crying as he walked away.

"You're coming back right?" Tori asked. Aster's hand froze on the doorknob.

"_When is Mommy coming back?" _

He quickly turned around. "Yes..." he responded quickly. Tori looked at him strangely.

"Are you okay? Look I'm sorry, this is just a lot and…"

"I just need some air." He said shaking his head, without another word he walked out the door. Tori bit her nails, wondering what had mad Aster so jumpy all of the sudden.

"We now interrupt this program for a special announcement." The news came on the T.V., Tori turned to the t.v.

"The police are putting out an amber alert for this one year old toddler…" A picture of Gabriel came on the screen. Tori's eyes widen as she watched the report. "Gabriel Justus Truesdale, son of world famous Zane Truesdale and wife Allegra May Truesdale, was taken from his crib after celebrating his first birthday. Gabriel has blue hair, brown eyes, and was last seen wearing a pair of blue pajamas. If you have any knowledge of Gabriel Truesdale's kidnapping. Police are encouraging people to come forward."

"Gabriel…" Tori said in fear, moving her hand to her stomach.

(The Yuki house.)

"She wants a sandwich at one o'clock at night…" Jaden muttered as he got out the ham, the mayonnaise, ketchup, mustard, salami, and anything else you could put on a sandwich and put it on the counter. "All well, I don't need sleep."

"How can anyone eat mustard? Let alone have it on a sandwich." Jaden looked up to see his sister, Lilly walking into the kitchen, grimacing at the mustard.

"Apparently…a pregnant woman." Jaden responded, both the siblings having a strong loathing for mustard. "What's up?" Lilly bit her lip before she answered.

"Jaden, Gabriel was kidnapped…" Jaden paused as he reached for the bread and turned frantically.

"What? What happened? Do they have any leads?" Jaden asked. Lilly shook her head. Jaden grabbed the bread and walked back to the counter.

"No, and all anyone can do is wait. The police are out looking for him, Zane and Allegra are a mess, and they have no idea who would kidnap Gabriel." Lilly told him leaning against the island. "And I came here to ask you a favor."

Jaden nodded. "What is it sis?" Lilly bit her lip before she told him.

"I want you to go after Gabriel…" Lilly said. Jaden looked up the sandwich he was making and stared at his sister. What she had just said simply made no sense.

"Why?" He asked in a confused way.

"Because if you don't, Zane will…and his heart won't be able to take it." Lilly explained. "Look, they have no leads what's so ever. But you and I both know that Zane made a lot of enemies in his younger pro-dueling days. There are a lot of people who would kidnap his son…But Zane maybe in great shape, but his heart condition will kill him if he goes and looks for Gabriel."

"But what makes you think I can find him? I have nothing to go on; I won't be able to find him." Jaden said. He put the sandwich on a plate and was turning away; Lilly grabbed his arm and pleaded with him.

"Maybe not now…but when the time comes and someone has to save Gabriel…please Jaden, be the hero…your good at it." Lilly let go and walked away. Her high heels clicking on the floor as she walked away. The door closed, with Jaden staring at it wondering if it would come down to him saving Gabriel.

(At Domino Cemetery.)

Aster wrapped his fingers around the bars of the gate. After an incident involving four young duelists, the cemetery had been kept locked all the time. But this was important; he needed to see his Father.

"Excuse me!" He yelled to the grave keeper. A woman wearing a black trench coat, a black hat, and sunglasses. She looked very odd, but Aster wouldn't say anything to mock the woman.

"What do you want?" The grave keeper called, adjusting her hat as she spoke.

"I need to see my Father…he's buried here. May I come in?" The woman took out her keys and jiggled them, as if she were teasing him.

"I'm not sure if…"

"Look, I not a juvenile! I'm not going to do anything wrong. I just really, really need to see my Dad." Aster pleaded. "Maybe he won't talk back, but I need to talk to him." The woman jingled the keys a little longer before she moved forward and unlocked the gate.

"Fifthteen minutes, that's all the time I can give you." She told him, opening the gate and stepping aside. Aster looked to her nodded.

"Thank you." He whispered walking forward. The cemetery wasn't as scary, or creepy as people made it out to be at night. It was peaceful and quiet, it was respectful. Aster hadn't to been to his Father's grave in years. But he knew exactly where to find it…he could never forget where his Father was buried.

Finally he had come across it. He fell to his knees and read the grave stone.

Hector Edward Phoenix

Son, Father, friend.

"Dad…" He whispered, he cleared his throat. "I know it's been a long time since I've come to visit you…but I need guidance. My girlfriend, Tori, just told me that she's pregnant…I'm going to become a Father. For the first time in a long time…I'm scared Dad, I have no idea how to take care of a kid…What should I do."

"What can you do?" The grave keeper asked. Aster turned to her, angry that the woman had been listening in on their conversation.

"It's none of your business!" He yelled. She shrugged.

"Maybe it is…Maybe I know you." The woman claimed. Aster snorted.

"That's nothing special, everyone knows who I am." She frowned, her semi wrinkled skin lining around her mouth.

"You're nothing like your namesake you know." The grave keeper said. "Hectors mother was always modest about her violin playing abilities….You have no modesty at all." Aster's eyes widen. He turned the grave keeper who was walking away from him. Aster quickly got up and ran after her. Stopping her by grabbing her shoulder.

"You knew my grandmother?" Aster had been named after his grandma Aster; everyone told his Father although it sounded like a unisex name, Aster was technically a girl's name. But Aster's Father didn't care. But how would a grave keeper know anything about that.

The woman turned and smiled. "I knew the whole Phoenix family…They were family friends…that's why I actually clean your Father's grave."

Aster had notice many of the graves were ignored, and had weeds on them. His Father's grave was one of the clean ones.

"Isn't this your job?" The woman shrugged.

"No one believes in death anymore…they believe that the dead live in their hearts so there isn't any reason to come to the grave sight. Fools, but you, you have rather big situation…you got a girl pregnant." The woman raved.

Aster clenched his fist in anger. "It wasn't just a girl! It was my girlfriend…and I don't know what to do." He said covering his face with his hands. The woman shook her head.

"You know exactly what your going to do…you're not gonna leave your girlfriend and your kid, your not that heartless. You're gonna stay with her, and raise the child….you just don't know if the kid will turn out right." It seemed so simple…just to call 'the kid' or 'the child', like it was an object. But it wasn't….it was a baby, a child, a human.

"Your right, I won't be a coward like my Mother." Aster said boldly. "I won't do to my kid what my Mom did to me…but, it's still frightening."

The grave keeper snorted. "How do you think your girlfriend feels? On top of having a child, she's afraid of losing you." Aster thought about Tori, she had asked if Aster would come back. She was afraid. Tori, the one girl he's actually ever loved.

"I better go home and talk to her….Thanks" Aster said walking away. He paused. "You know, you know my name….What's your name?"

"Stella." She responded. "Walk home safely." Aster nodded and made his way out of the cemetery. Only one person was on the street, a woman carrying a baby as she flew by him, his shoulder nudged her shoulder.

"Sorry…" He whispered, the woman only turned for a minute but continued walking. Aster looked back at her for a moment.

Her baby looked almost like….

No it couldn't be, he was at home with his parents.

No one would dare steal Zane Truesdale's son.

The woman had continued walking she quickly dodged into an ally and met another person, the shadows blocked his face.

"Here." She said putting the sleeping, blue haired child in his arms. "I had to be careful, the police are looking everywhere for him…The final destiny duelist has been conceived…I over herd Victoria Haynes talking to Alexis Rhodes, she's pregnant with Aster Phoenix's child." Although it could not be seen, the shadowed man smiled.

"Excellent…that means we only have to wait, Keep word up on them." He disappeared into the shadows, both the man and Gabriel.

As the woman exited the ally, she was quickly pinned to the wall.

The grave keeper stared at her through her sunglasses. Holding the woman up against the wall.

"Where is Gabriel Truesdale!?" The Grave keeper spat. "Where is your little cult taking him!?" The woman pushed her away.

"What do you care?" The woman asked brushing herself; she paused when she had actually looked up at the grave keeper. Her hat had fallen off, her long white hair fallen everywhere. She took off her sunglasses. Her eyes a dark shade of blue. An older, female version of Aster Phoenix.

"My grandchild's future is at stake." The grave keeper said. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure this out. Gabriel was not her grandchild; her looks spilled the secret she was never suppose to reveal.

Stella was the Mother of Aster Phoenix.

Well, that's chapter two. Wonder what Aster will think when (and if) He finds out the grave keeper Stella is his Mother, keep reading to find out.


	3. Chapter 3: The meeting

Saving words

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-gi-oh gx….just my characters.

Chapter 3: The meeting.

Aster stared at Tori as she lay on the couch, sleeping. When he had come back the night before, she was already asleep. So instead of going to bed himself, he had stayed up and watched her sleep, thinking about the changes in his life.

The media would have a field day with this story. World Famous duelist Aster Phoenix, becoming a Father at age twenty-one. Of course, he never cared about what the media thought about him before, why should he now?

If Tori and he ever broke up now, he wouldn't be able to just leave her and never see her again. She would be in his constantly until he died, or she died. Then again that wasn't so bad either, he couldn't imagine another girl he would fall in love with. Plus Tori wasn't one to hold a grudge against someone for something as stupid as a break-up…they would be friends no matter what.

Maybe it wasn't that he was afraid for his own life, maybe he was afraid for the child's life. He was a nice guy, he loved kids, but could he actually devote his time, his attention, his life to a kid?

And what if something happened because he was neglectful? He would never forgive himself. The kid would never forgive him. Even at twenty-one, he still never forgave his Mother for abandoning him, leaving his Father to raise him alone.

Tori stirred, her eyes opening slowly. "Aster…when did you get home?" She sat up rubbing her eyes. Aster moved over to the spot next to her and brought her into an embrace. The gesture had woken Tori up quite a bit.

"What's wrong?" She asked quietly. He pulled away, and brushed her hair away from her face.

"I know this is hard…and, this is something we should get through together." He said.

"It's not something we're going to get through; this is a lifetime, Aster. This child will always be a part of our lives." Aster nodded.

"I know, I know…and it scares me." Aster offered a brave smile. "But you know, we're financially doing well, we have a lot of room in the apartment, and we could even hire a nanny. The only thing we have to fear is…ourselves." Tori nodded in agreement.

"I'm scared about that too Aster…" Tori admitted leaning into his arms. Aster wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. The embraced each other, almost as if they were protecting each other.

(At the Truesdale mansion.)

"What about Melina? She just lost her baby remember?" Allegra mentioned. Zane and Allegra had been going over the list of possible suspects. They felt useless just staying at home waiting for word on their missing son. They had gone out and searched for him with police. But eventually the police suggested they go home and get sleep. They won't home, but falling asleep was impossible.

"The maid? She left months ago, remember? Besides I herd she was pregnant again." Zane said leaning against the coach. "I can't believe I let this happen."

"You did not let this happen Zane! This is no ones fault. We can't blame ourselves because that will just make us blame each other…" Allegra told him. Zane nodded, although secretly, he couldn't help but blame himself. He had screwed up his life once, and now he screwed up his sons. How could he save his child when he had no idea where to look?

The phone rang. Allegra practically jumped up and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Looking for someone?" A deep, mans voice asked. It crackled evilly.

"Where's Gabriel? What have you done with my son?" Allegra shouted into the phone. Zane took the phone from his wife's hand.

"Answer the question, dirt bag." Zane said sternly. The voice sighed.

"Surely that's no way to talk to the man who has your son's life in their hands." The voice chimed. "But don't worry about Gabriel Justus. He's safe, for now."

"What do you want? I'll pay any amount." Zane said into the phone. He'd sell his mansion and everything in it if it meant getting his son back.

"I'm afraid what I want isn't money…you see Mr. Truesdale, I already have what I want, and your son has a rather big prophecy to fulfill…" Zane felt his blood boil. Allegra was becoming worried about his heart again.

"What are you talking about? My son isn't a prophet; he's a little boy who belongs with his Mother and Father!" Zane shouted but the voice crackled again.

"I'm sorry, but this is all I can tell you…Goodbye Truesdales." The phone hung up. Zane's eyes widen.

"Wait! No!" He threw the phone at the wall. Cursing to himself silently.

"What happened? What did he say?" Allegra demanded. Zane looked at Allegra, seeing the fear in her eyes.

"He said Gabriel's safe…but that Gabriel has a prophecy to fulfill." Zane responded. Allegra wrapped her arms around Zane. He embraced her back, not knowing how to save their child.

(At the Kaiba dome.)

"Okay, Miss.Yuki, tonight you'll be dueling against Arthur Richards." The duel coordinator said. Lilly smiled and nodded.

"Sounds wonderful." Lilly said cleaning her nails on her shirt. Her cell phone rang to the song 'Jesse's girl' by Rick Springfield. "Excuse me…" She walked away and answered her phone. "This is Lilly."

"Lillian." Lilly's eyes widen when she herd the woman's voice. The grave keeper Stella.

"Lady Van Barrett, what do you know about Gabriel?" She asked in almost a whisper.

"Not much…but I have a woman who may know…meet me at Jaden's apartment in precisely fifthteen minutes…do not be late Lillian." The grave keeper warned. Lilly nodded although Stella could not see her.

"I won't be." Lilly hung up her phone and went to excuse herself from the duel preparations.

(In Stella's limo)

Stella sat in her limo, drinking a glass of red wine from Maxamillion Pegasus himself. Sitting beside her was the woman who had kidnapped Gabriel. She was bound and gagged. She tried to escape, but Stella knew how to tie her prisoners.

"Honestly Ursula, you shouldn't be so tense." Stella said, taunting the woman. "You're only making it harder on yourself." She giggled as she continued to sip the wine.

She reached into her bag and pulled out a photo album. She opened it to the first page. The page was decorated with an old picture in the middle. The picture that made Stella happy and sad all at the same time.

There were a group of teenagers. All of the age of nineteen, standing together. It big blue letters it read above the picture 'The Destiny Duelist and Protectors.' She looked at each person.

There was Luna Orlov, Truesdale now, the destiny duelist of darkness. Although it didn't fit her personality at all, she was sweet and kind. Maybe a bit of a coward even. She had long dark blue hair, with big eyes and wore glasses. She had her arms around her Destiny protector and now husband, Justus Truesdale. His long blue hair pulled back in a pony tail, his deep cold eyes warning off anyone who would dare hurt his lovely Luna. Justus was loyal and stubborn, and somewhat of a jerk if you got on his bad side.

Next to them was Elazer Yuki, the destiny duelist of life. His fun-loving attitude had kept the gang going in the hardest of times. His messy brown hair covering his green eyes as he smiled at the camera bringing his Destiny protector, Madeline Blaze closer to him. Madeline's long orange hair and chocolate brown eyes showed her protective, loyal nature. All tough she had lost touch with them, Stella knew they had gotten married and had three children…Jaden, Lillian, and Mona Yuki.

Then there was the man Stella had always held close to her heart. Hector Phoenix, the destiny duelist of light. His brown hair, long and neatly groomed, his dark blues eyes shinning behind his glasses. His calming words and kind friendship had saved Stella more times than she could count. Next to him, his destiny protector, Farsiris. The woman who had no last name was always strange. She had long black hair, and the strangest purples eyes. Although she had died years later, Stella was still close friends with her children, Sartorius and Sirena.

Finally, there was Isaac Gates, the Destiny duelist of death. His black hair, wild and untamed, his reddish-brown eyes staring coldly at the camera. He was always smug and cocky; he always thought he was better than the other destiny duelist. The other destiny duelist believed he just full of himself.

Then, there was Stella Van Barrett herself, Isaac's destiny protector. It was her strong, confident attitude that kept Isaac in line. Although the two loathed each other, they did somewhat lust each other…well Stella lusted after him. Isaac fell in love with her.

But it wasn't meant to be…Stella Van Barrett only loved one man….Hector Phoenix.

Stella wiped the tears she was crying. It seemed that only half of the Destiny duelist had their happy ending. As for the other half, they were either miserable, or dead.

She couldn't help but wonder what was to become of the newer Destiny duelist.

(Jaden's apartment, ten minutes.)

There was a knock at the door. Jaden and Alexis were watching t.v. together. Jaden sat up and walked to the door.

"Probably Lilly." He murmured to himself. But when he opened the door, it wasn't Lilly who pushed her way through…but the Grave Keeper.

Stella dragged Ursula through the door and threw her on the couch next to Alexis. Both Jaden and Alexis stared at Stella filled with shock. Stella cleared her voice before she spoke.

"Good day to you all." She began. "I am Grave Keeper Lady Stella Van Barrett…you can call me Stella…and this shady creature is Ursula." Stella said pointing to the woman next to Alexis.

"Um…nice to meet you both." Jaden said, obviously confused. He looked to Alexis, who moved away from Ursula and smiled at him. Stella also smiled at the young man.

"I know this all seems…odd. But…where to start? Jaden have you ever noticed that you've saved the world on more than one occasion?" Stella asked. Jaden thought it was a stupid question. How could you not notice when you save the world? "You may not know this…but it's destiny that you save it."

Jaden noticed when she said destiny, that this woman Stella looked a lot like Aster Phoenix…Her traits were amazingly identical to his.

Stella reached into her bag and pulled out the photo album she had been looking at. She turned it to the first page and handed it to Jaden. Jaden took the book and stared at it. He of course recognized his parents.

"My Mom…and My Dad…" He whispered. Stella nodded as she pointed to them.

"Elazer Yuki…he was always such a warm fellow…and Madeline, she was one strict lady if you ask me." Jaden pointed to Zane and Syrus's parents.

"I met them a couple years ago…Justus and Luna." Jaden said. "Sy's parents."

"Luna was always a dear. So kind and considerate. I thought she was too sweet to be with Justus…then again love works in strange ways." Jaden stopped at Hector, Isaac, and Stella.

"That's you…." Stella looked at the picture and nodded.

"Yeah…that's me. The black haired one is named Isaac Gates…the brown haired one is Hector Phoenix." Stella said Hector's name with pain.

"So my eyes aren't just deceiving me." Alexis said staring at Stella. "You look like Aster Phoenix, because you're his Mother." Stella looked emotionless, but her silence said everything.

"I thought you died or something." Jaden said quietly.

"Apparently, you were mistaken my friend." Stella whispered taking the book back. "Jaden…These people in the pictures were once like you…they were Destiny duelist. It was their job to save the world when it needed it…well it was Elazer, Luna, Hector, and Isaac's job to save the world. The others were referred to as Destiny Protectors…Madeline, Justus, The black haired woman Farsiris, and I were suppose to protect the Destiny duelist with our lives. Unfortunately I didn't do a good job…but that's personal history."

"But why does that mean I'm always saving the world?" Jaden asked. "My Dad was a Destiny duelist not me." Stella shook her head.

"It's silly to think that one group of people can save the world forever." Stella said crossing her arms. "For even destiny duelist die…Hector and Isaac are examples." Jaden remembered Aster telling him about his Father. "And Farsiris died when her children were merely toddlers, When the Destiny duelist have children, their powers and responsibilities go on to their children. In other words, the parents cease to be Destiny duelist and protectors, and the children become the new ones."

"That would make Jaden a Destiny duelist…and Zane, Syrus, and Aster!" Alexis said. "And Lilly too." Stella shook her head.

"Jaden, Zane, and Aster, yes…Lilly and Syrus are not destiny duelist, but Destiny protectors. Sartorius like his Mother is a Destiny Protector as well; it's his job to protect Aster." Stella explained.

"But Zane has always protected Syrus." Alexis countered.

"As an older brother maybe, but Syrus is his Destiny Protector...But Syrus has probably tried to help Zane on more than one occasion." Jaden recalled the duel Zane and Syrus had when Zane was hell Kaiser. Syrus had lost, but he had tried to Zane. "And Lilly and I have been secretly watching over you Jaden…Lilly's always looked after you, more than a big sister should."

That was true too; Lilly had always looked after Jaden. Making sure he always ate when he needed too, calling him at duel academy to check on him. She even came by their apartment to check on Jaden and Alexis and ask about the baby. Lilly had been more of a meddling mother than a protective little sister.

Speaking of the devil, Lilly came through the door. Jaden and Alexis immediately turned their attention to Lilly. Lilly took the hint, Jaden knew the truth.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jaden asked Lilly. Lilly quickly walked over and hugged Jaden.

"I'm sorry, Jaden…Mom and Dad said they would tell you at some point…but they were always too busy."

Stella nodded. "Elazer and Madeline always worked hard together…I assume after their time as Destiny Duelist and Protectors ended they became busy with their work lives."

"And Lady Van Barrett told me not to tell, she said it was best you find out this way." Lilly explained.

"What about the Isaac guy? Is he still a Destiny Duelist?" Jaden asked pointing to the black haired destiny duelist. Stella sighed deeply.

"Isaac and I had somewhat of a fling for a while…and we even had a son together. Jameson…but he became angry after I admitted that I loved Hector Phoenix, so he took Jameson and disappeared." Stella shook her head. "And then years later I had Aster with Hector…and Hector ceased to be the destiny duelist of light."

"Wait…so not only does Aster have a long lost Mother, but he has a long lost Brother too? This is insane." Jaden murmured.

"Yes…and now I'm afraid this long lost brother is becoming a problem." Stella said walking over to the window. Placing her hand on the glass. "He kidnapped Gabriel."

Alexis stood up quickly. "Your son stole Gabriel!? How…how can you be sure?"

"Ursula was all too quick to rat her boss out…of course I wasn't being very kind either." Stella said. "At first I couldn't believe it…Jameson Gates, my eldest son, wanted her to kidnap his own kind…a destiny duelist? But then she revealed his plan." Stella pushed herself away from the window and walked over to Ursula. She tore the gag out of her mouth.

"Tell them what you told me!" Stella said strictly. Ursula almost looked sad. She probably would have looked sadder if she had not helped kidnap Gabriel.

"I…I don't know what your talking about!" Ursula shouted. A sad attempt at escaping.

"It's wise not to anger Lady Van Barrett." Lilly said angrily. Jaden stepped forward and moved Stella carefully out of the way, getting to Ursula's current height.

"Look…I can feel what Zane is going through…I'm becoming a Father soon. And if this has anything to do with my daughter, then I want to know. Please, I'm begging you. Help me save Gabriel so I can help my daughter." Ursula stared at Jaden almost like she felt sorry for him.

"_Elazer use to do that too…make the villain feel sorry for him."_ Stella thought to herself.

It was working too. "Goddess forgive me….The master wants to collect the new destiny duelist and sacrifice them so he can summon the Destiny Goddess Hera." Stella frowned and faced Ursula. All she had said was that Jameson wanted to collect the new destiny duelist starting with the ones that had been born.

"You didn't tell me that." She said sternly.

"You didn't ask nicely like Jaden Yuki." Ursula said smugly. Stella shook her head.

"Sacrifice the destiny duelist!?" Jaden yelled. "That means…"

"He wants to collect the new destiny duelist and use them." Lilly explained in disbelief. "Jaden it gets worse…Hera is the evil destiny goddess!" Stella grabbed the back of the Ursula's neck, digging her nails deep in her skin.

"Hera and her brother, Shai were the destiny god and goddess….but Hera hating sharing the world with her brother, so she was going to destroy the world so it would be hers forever…Shai thankfully destroyed his sister saving the world. But he knew she'd continue trying in sprit so he sent the Destiny duelist to protect the world against any evil…if Hera actually comes back…" There was no need to finish the sentence. They all knew what would happen.

"Lady Van Barrett, we're running out of time! We must tell Aster and Zane!" Lilly shouted.

"What's going on!?" Zane and Aster both stood at the door. Stella herd Zane's voice and turned to Lilly. She closed her eyes releasing Ursula.

"I thought you were going to tell them Lady Van Barrett." She said. Lilly had text Zane and Aster to come to Jaden's house. She figured that they needed to know…but now all she wanted was for them to go away.

Stella turned around expecting to face Zane…but she had not expected Aster to be there.

Aster stared at Stella in shock. The silver hair, the deep blue eyes…all his traits. And he had seen this woman before, she was younger, but she had seen him before.

(Flashback)

"_This was Farsiris…a very close friend of mine." His father said pointing to the black haired woman in the picture. Hector Phoenix was showing his son the picture of what he said were his 'friends', but they were more than simply friends._

"_What about that one?" He said pointing to the silver haired woman in between Hector and Isaac Gates. "She looks a lot like me." _

_Hector smiled. His beloved Stella. Sometimes he'd still ask himself why he had divorced Stella in the first place. But then he'd remember the pain she caused, and he stop questioning himself. _

"_That's your Mommy." Hector said to Aster. "She was always a beautiful and confident woman." _

"_When's mommy coming back?" He asked. Hector frowned. _

"_Never…" _

(End of flashback)

Granted she looked a lot older than she did in the picture…but he was sure it was her. His Mother. He backed away. It was all too much. In less then twenty-four hours not only had he found out he was becoming a father, but now he had to face his Mother who left him when he was just a baby? He couldn't do it. Aster turned and ran away, leaving everyone looking after him.

"Aster…" Stella whispered, she once again turned to Lilly. "Finish informing them…Zane too…He's my son, I must go after him." Lilly nodded as Stella took off after Aster.

Wow….drama….Thanks for the wonderful reviews!!! We'll be seeing more Aster and Tori scenes soon…and some Lilly and Syrus ones too. Thanks again!


	4. Chapter 4: The Truth

Saving words

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-gi-oh gx or its characters…just own my own OC's.

Chapter 4: The truth.

He felt cowardly, running away from the woman who had left him when was a baby. But he wasn't about to face her…who would be ready to face their long lost Mother.

"Aster! Aster wait!" She called after him. He tried to walk faster, but even in her elder age, Stella was able to catch her son. "Aster…" she said placing a hand on his shoulder.

He swept away, finally facing her. If she wanted to hear him out, so be it. "Don't touch me…you didn't want my attention 20 years ago, why the hell would you want it now?" Stella caught his arm before he got a chance to run again.

"Maybe if you let me explain, I would tell you why I left." Stella yelled at him. Aster snorted.

"How do I know it's not a lie...I mean who wouldn't want to be the mother of Aster Phoenix…it's practically the lottery." He told her. Stella shook her head.

"Damn it, Aster. This is about more than your selfish arrogance! Your child is in very real danger!" Aster raised an eyebrow.

"How did you know...?" He paused for a second.

"_I better go home and talk to her….Thanks" Aster said walking away. He paused. "You know, you know my name….What's your name?"_

"_Stella." She responded._

He remembered back to the picture of his Father's friends. Their names written on the back. He remembered reading down the line.

**Luna Orlov, Justus Truesdale, Elazer Yuki, Madeline Blaze, Hector Phoenix, Farsiris, Isaac Gates, Stella Van Barrett.**

"You're the grave keeper…You weren't a family friend, you were my Father's wife!" Aster scolded trying to pull himself away. He only stopped when he saw the sad look in the woman's eyes.

"No…Hector and I were never married…We were planning to…but things happen." Stella said refusing to look him in the eyes.

"Did these things keep you from raising me?" She nodded in response. "Then tell me, otherwise I'm never talking to you again." This time a laugh was her response.

"You have no choice but to talk to me, like I said…your child is in danger." She said. He glared at her, unsure why he was even giving this woman the time of day. But he leaned against the wall and listened.

"I'm listening." He said, not bothering to cover the coldness in his voice. "What 'things' kept you from being a mother?" Stella sighed, she hadn't expected Aster to be kind or forgiving, but his attitude still gave her chills.

"I should start from the very beginning, I was born in England…My Father, James died when I was only ten years old, my Mother had died giving birth to me, and so I had no guardian. I was sent to live with the Phoenix's in America, they were friends of the Van Barrett's and were eager to take care of me…I lived with Edward and Aster Phoenix, two famous orchestra players, their son, Hector…your Father." She looked up at the sky as she continued.

"Hector was a great friend. He would take me everywhere with him, share his ideas…he even drew pictures for me…he said I inspired him. Edward died when I was eleven…Aster died when I was fourteen…we were then sent to live with a family friend of the Phoenix's…Neron a fortune teller and his seventeen year old daughter Farsiris. Later on, when we were eighteen, we went to college in Domino, Japan…our friends were…"

"Luna Orlov, Justus Truesdale, Elazer Yuki, Madeline Blaze, Farsiris, and Isaac Gates." He repeated by memory. It may have been a long time since he last saw the picture, but he could never forget it. Stella nodded.

"I assume Hector had a copy of the picture…" Stella said. Aster nodded.

"It was how I was able to identify you…" He whispered. Stella nodded.

"You're a smart bo...man." She stopped herself from saying boy. Aster wasn't a boy…not anymore. Twenty years had flown by so fast, and now her little baby boy was a proud man. Twenty years, she had missed the little boy. "Anyway…after college we all stayed close friends…some closer than others…Isaac and I had began seeing each other, went to London well your Father stayed in Japan. But, Isaac and I broke up later on…it was a messy brake up Aster. I didn't even tell Isaac I was pregnant with his child. I was so angry that I picked up everything and left London."

"I went back to Domino, Japan….hoping I could find your Father somewhere …anywhere. I had my first son alone…I named him Jameson after my Father."

Aster narrowed his eyes. "Great…on top of meeting my Mother…I just learned that I had brother…splendid Stella…just wonderful, any sisters I should know about?" Stella ignored his sarcasm and continued.

"A miracle happened…The doctors had looked for friends and relatives in my area…they found Hector, instead. Hector rushed to the hospital, hugged me and promised me everything would be okay like he would when I fell from a tree or when I scraped my knee." Stella said sadly, coming extremely close to tears. "He took me and Jameson into his house, treated Jameson as if he were his own son, and treated me like…like his wife. I felt myself falling in love with him. And on Jameson's second birthday, I found out I was pregnant with you…Hector had always loved Jameson as a son but he was overjoyed to find out he was going to have a son or daughter of his own…and I was too, I thought destiny was finally on my side…I was horribly wrong."

"Isaac returned again…he was angry to learn that I didn't tell him about Jameson. I tried to work things out with him, but he wouldn't listen. You were born a little while later, but I knew if I had stayed in Domino I would lose Jameson. I promised myself that I wasn't leaving one son for another…I would come back and raise both my boys together. But running never solves anything. Isaac was too smart to let me outwit him. He practically cornered me and stole Jameson from my arms and disappeared into the darkness…I haven't seen Jameson in almost 21 years…" Aster stared at the ground. The reality just hitting him. He had an older brother…_a brother. _ He had often wondered what it would be like to have a sibling. The closet he had ever had was Sartorius and Sirena, all three of them alone, all three siblings of fate, not of blood.

"I returned home, realizing Isaac had won." She shivered as she talked, her speech showing her disappointment of that day. "Of course it was more than just an egotistical game with Isaac…I lost my eldest son and would never see him again. I returned home to you and Hector but I couldn't let it go…I couldn't leave my eldest son. So I decided I would go look for him. I would search until I had him, or until I was dead…You Father thought differently. He wanted me to stay with him and you, but I told him I couldn't leave my son. And I left, promising to return a year later if I could not find Jameson…it's been twenty."

She turned away from him. Aster stared at her. The story was tragic, but it didn't answer his questions.

"Why didn't you ever come back? Why didn't you at least come visit me?" Aster asked quietly. "It doesn't make sense; you lost one son so you gave up the other?" Stella turned back, facing him with tears in her eyes.

"Aster…"

"Do you know what happened? Dad died! His murderer became my guardian. I was used by numerous people! And you sat back and let it all happen." He said, Stella finally looked to him, anger in her eyes, along with water warm tears.

"It's not like I sat back and watched it happened…I didn't know about most of the stuff that was going on! I found out two years ago that your Father had died. If I had known I would've came back. Are you going to blame me for all your problems now? As if you have a horrible life! You have a life some people can only dream of having!" She shouted, thank god the streets were empty; it would have been quite a scene.

"No thanks to you." He murmured. But she herd him. His anger arose again. "And what about the other night? The cemetery? Do you even know how hypocritical you sounded…you telling me I can just up and leave when you did the exact same thing!?"

"What? Now you're going to leave your girlfriend and child just to prove a point to me?" Stella asked.

Aster eyes widen in disbelief at what she said. His own mother thought that low of him? Then again, what more would you expect from a woman who hasn't seen either of her sons in twenty years.

"I would never leave Tori! I love her! That's more than what can be said about you! The way you up and left, I wonder if you ever loved Dad at all."

_Smack!_

Aster felt his cheek where Stella had slapped him. He glared at Stella. Her hands shaking with anger, eyes filled with disbelief.

She pointed a finger at him. "Don't you ever! Talk like that! I loved Hector very dearly! And I love you too, but you don't seem to see that…You're an angry, bitter person, and you want revenge on me for not staying with you. You've always been like that and you always will. I accept that…But leave your Father's memory out of this. This is between you and me, so have some god damn respect."

She pulled her finger away. It seemed like her mind was removed from the conversation. Like it was somewhere else. Maybe it was from disbelief that this meeting had gone so terribly. Maybe it was in disbelief that she slapped the son she left twenty years ago. It was some kind of disbelief.

The slap which should have made Aster angry…had actually calmed him down and brought him back to earth. He knew in his heart that Stella was right. The fight was between them, and it was wrong to bring his Father's memory into it. And he even felt bad for talking to Stella in that way. Whether she was a good Mother or not, she was still his mother.

"I want to take the words back Stella…" He whispered still feeling the sting in his cheek. "But…I can't take them back anymore than you can take back the last twenty years. And I think we both know we wouldn't take them back anyway." Stella's expression soften. She looked at her son deeply.

Despite what she wanted to believe, both look and personality wise her son was very much like her…the only thing that seemed to belong to his Father we're his eyes, although both Hector and Stella had blue eyes. Hector's were a shade darker…just like Aster's.

What was left of her beloved Hector existed in Aster's eyes.

"You're right…although that past twenty years have been a failure to Jameson, at least I can say I tried. Although I can not claim that I made you into the successful young man you are today…at least one of my son's grew up right." Stella admitted. Neither felt like going any further, they were now on steady ground and wanted to remain that way.

"You said my child was in danger…" Aster broke the silence. Stella nodded, almost forgetting about Gabriel Truesdale and the other destiny duelist.

"Come…let's discuss this in a coffee shop." Stella said leading Aster away. Aster had no choice but to follow.

(Later on…at Syrus and Lilly's apartment.)

Lilly entered the apartment, sliding herself to the floor, her back against the door. Zane didn't believe a word out of Lilly's mouth…he actually called his Mother, which ended with her admitting everything to Zane. Leaving Zane, Lilly, and Luna in an awkward position, and Jaden extremely confused…and Aster Phoenix walking out, and Lady Van Barrett going after him. The only good thing about the evening was Zane and Jaden now believed them.

"Lilly?" Syrus came out into the main room. Lilly looking up at him.

"Sy, it was horrible…"

"I know." He said, smiling as he looked down at the young woman. "Mother called me. Are you okay?" He walked to her and got down to his level. She looked at him. When she had first met Syrus, he was short and unconfident, basically a nerd…now…he was taller, his voice was deeper…he had even cut his hair short to fit this whole, new him. But Lilly could see the Syrus she fell in love with. His smile so warm and kind, his personality, still a bit shaky but had a sense of confidence.

Lilly reached up and wrapped her arms around him. She kissed him passionately, it was returned with him kissing her back. He lifted her from the door and set her on her feet, before they pulled away.

"You make me smile even when I don't feel like smiling." Lilly said hugging him. "I love you so much Syrus Truesdale." The two held on to one another, until Lilly herd her phone ring. Syrus rolled his eyes.

"Would you turn that off please?" He asked. Lilly looked at the caller i.d. and shook her head.

"I can't…its Lady Van Barrett." Lilly said. Syrus gave a confused look as Lilly answered her phone. "Hello, Hello."

"Cancel your dueling plans and pack your bags." Stella said strictly over the phone. "We're going after Gabriel." Lilly looked over to Syrus turning back to the phone.

"Okay…me and Syrus will pack up right away and…."

"Syrus needs to stay. Zane can't come with us and Syrus needs to stay and keep his brother calm." Stella explained, Lilly looked back to Syrus.

"Syrus my fiancé…" Lilly whispered. A sigh was Stella's response.

"He's also a destiny protector! As of you…You must come. No excuses about it." Stella told her, ending any and all conversation about it. "My Limo will pick you up at 6:00 sharp in the morning…be ready."

Lilly bit her lip, but finally answered. "Yes Lady Van Barrett." She hung up the phone and faced Syrus…a tear dripping down her eye.

(Meanwhile in Stella's Limo)

Aster stared forward in both shock and disbelief. How could so much happen in so little of time? His Mother explained that his Father was a destiny duelist….a person who saved the world when it was required. And he had also been a destiny duelist…and his rein as a Destiny duelist would end when his child was born.

He listened to the discussion Stella had with one Lillian Yuki. When she hung up the phone, Aster asked her a question.

"You're going after Gabriel?" Stella smirked as if she were playing a game of chess instead of planning a rescue.

"Not just me…Lillian Yuki as well, Her Brother Jaden, and you. Sartorius will be joining eventually, but he had some other business that he needed to attend to…." Stella said. Aster clenched his fist…Sartorius his supposed best friend, the one he hasn't seen in over a year, had other business to attend to? Wasn't he his Destiny protector? Shouldn't he be helping Aster?

"That business being?" Aster questioned. Stella took a drink of red wine before she answered.

"The birth of his daughter." Aster expression soften, he felt shameful for being selfish. He didn't even know Sartorius was involved with someone. "Him and his wife Xantara…Their going to Sartorius's grandfather's home, it's a family tradition for family to be born there. Sartorius's Grandfather, Neron was born there, his Mother Farsiris was born there, and both him and Sirena were born there….They tell me that they decided to name their daughter Eponine, isn't that a pretty name?"

Aster nodded. "I like it…its sophisticated…I should send them something for the baby." Stella took another drink of wine.

"Have you thought of names for your child?"

"For god sakes, Stella!" Aster said. "I've only known for less than twenty-four hours…" But the child was all he could ever think of. He had even push thought of this whole destiny duelist thing out of his head to think about his future son or daughter.

"It's a tradition in the Phoenix family to name their children after their parents." Stella said. "Hector was named after Edward's Father…and you were named after Hector's Mother." Aster nodded.

"Then I probably name my child Hector if it's a boy." Aster said fiddling with the seat belt, he disliked having this conversation with his long lost Mother, but she pressed on.

"What if it's a girl?" Stella questioned taking a sip of wine. "Don't get me wrong, I don't expect you to name your child after me…I just want to know what I should call my second grandchild."

"Second?"

"When I found out that Jameson was responsible for the kidnapping, I found out he also had a son…He named him Sasha. I never imagined myself as a Grandmother; then again I was never really to either you or Jameson." Stella said.

"What do you want, forgiveness? What's there to forgive?" Aster said. "Dad took excellent care of me…besides I can't really complain about what I've become, can I?" Stella smiled.

"It's no excuse for my ways though." Stella said leaning back. "I'll be picking you up at 5:45 a.m. tomorrow morning. Have enough luggage for at least three months. This is your stop." They said stopping in front of a café. Sitting at a table in the front was Tori; she was squeezing a napkin, ignoring the apple pie sitting in front of her. Apple pie being her favorite dessert, seeing as how she despised chocolate.

"I didn't invite her here…" Aster whispered. Stella nodded.

"I did…As your personal secretary." Stella told him. Aster looked at her weird as she pressed on. "I can tell that girl means a lot to you…I can see why. She's very beautiful."

"It's more than her looks." Aster said strictly. "She's smart, she's graceful, she's proud. She challenges me, she understands me." Aster finished as he stared at Tori. Stella nodded again.

"Then go take her out on the town…show her how much she's means to you." This coming from experience. Stella often wondered if she should have treated Hector better. But it was too late to act, Hector was long dead. The only thing she could do was pass her experience to her son.

Aster nodded as he opened the car door and stepped out. "Don't forget…5:30 a.m." Aster stared at her for a moment before shutting the car door. The limo drove off; Aster took a deep breath and walked over to the table. Tori smiled faintly as he came over.

"The Great Aster Phoenix is five minutes late." Tori said as he sat down across from her. He smiled at Tori; he wasn't one for gushy love poems…or red roses on Valentines Day. But as looked at Tori. He knew that he would never love another person as much as he loved her. Maybe it was because Tori knew Aster wouldn't sing her romantic songs, or sweep off her feet like a prince, and she was okay with it.

They we're just happy with having each other as company.

"So…you're leaving me?" Tori said as they walked through the late night market. Many stores had set up stands on the boardwalk for people who went out at night. Tori and Aster enjoyed the view, but Aster was tense after telling Tori what he had learned in the past few hours. "At least for a few months."

"I would never leave you permanently." Aster assured her. Tori had a right to be afraid that Aster would leave her. Her own Mother walked out on her and her Father when she was a baby. But she knew Aster would never do something like that to her. "We just need to find Gabriel…it's not just his Future on the line, but Jaden's kid, and our child too."

Tori stopped, staring down as a tear came down her face, and she eventually started sobbing. Aster walked over and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

"You really shouldn't sob so hard…it can't be good for the baby." He whispered but he never let go of her. She dug her fingers into his suit jacket and calmed herself.

"Just promise you'll come back." She managed to choke out. Aster nodded.

"I'll come back Tori…I'll come back to you, and our child. I would never abandon either of you." He once again assured, once Tori had been brought back to earth they continued walking. "You'll be staying with Alexis well Jaden and I are gone…she's only three months away from having her baby, and she needs someone to look after her."

"Or, do you assume I'm a child that needs to be watched?" Tori said, smiling as she said it. "And this was just a convenient excuse?" Aster smiled as well.

"Whatever you want to believe…" Aster said rolling his eyes. Tori laughed for the first time that night. She looked over to a jewelry stand and paused. Aster turned and stared at her.

"Oh my god…My Father gave me a locket just like that one…" She said pointing to the glass. Aster looked at the locket. The locket was shining sliver. It was in the shape of a heart with three cubic zirconia stones going in a straight line down the heart. It was stunning and beautiful and apparently Tori was fond of it considering she wouldn't look away from it.

"I've never seen you wear anything like that before." Aster pointed out. Tori frowned, placing her hand on the glass.

"When I was ten, it was stolen from our hotel room when my Father and I went on vacation…our last vacation together." Tori said sighing greatly removing her hand from the glass. Aster pulled out his wallet and turned to the shop keeper.

"I wish to buy this locket." He said pointing to the locket. Tori's eyes widen.

"Aster, you don't have to buy me that, just because it reminds me of petty childhood memories." She said. But Aster would hear nothing of it.

"Their not petty. Their special, I can tell. Look, either I'll buy it and you wear it, or I'll buy it and wear it. It matches with my eyes." Tori smiled again as the shop keeper and Aster finished the exchange, soon the beautiful locket was in his hands. He looked over to Tori holding the locket up. "May I?"

Tori turned and lifted her hair; Aster draped the silver chain around her neck and connected the chain. The necklace shined against the moon. Making Tori look like some high, proud queen. She turned and smiled at Aster.

"Thank you." She whispered, tears once again falling down her face. Aster frowned.

"Tori, please don't cry anymore…I thought the locket would make you happy." He said, she shook her head.

"No Aster, these are tears of happiness. I am happy…I'm happy with you. I love you." She said wrapping her arms around Aster. Aster returned the gesture.

"I love you too." He whispered. Tori held him closer; Aster had only ever loved two people. His Father…and Tori. Soon he would have a third person to love, and his world would be perfect.

That is….if a perfect world existed.

That's the end of chapter The Truth….I know, a lot of lovey-dovey stuff for Aster then it should be. But I couldn't help it. (Damn the Romance gods!)

I'll be posting a picture of Tori's Locket on my profile if you all want to look at it. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5: catching up

Saving words

Disclaimer: As always, I do not own Yu-gi-oh gx or its characters…I do own the OC's such as Lilly and Stella.

Chapter 5: Catching up

Jaden, Aster, Lilly, and Stella were on a private jet. Stella had picked them up in her limo at exactly the time she promised. Though the group was tired, they were all ready and had left their partners back at home. Now they were on their way to London.

"That's were Isaac lived." Stella had explained. "It's possible he's staying with Isaac, or Isaac could have nothing to do with it….either way, he'll know where to find Jameson. We'll be staying with an Alight Forces family."

"Alight forces?" Jaden asked before Aster had a chance. Lilly spoke this time.

"It's like a secret agency….It's main purpose is to stop any plans of world domination…They have a warrant for Jameson's arrest since he plans to use the destiny duelist for world domination…Mom was a part of it Jaden."

Stella nodded. "People would actually be surprised how many duelists have alight forces families…Seto Kaiba's parents were part of the alight forces, and so were the Truesdale's, and even the Phoenix's."

Another secret, Aster thought. It wasn't so much that Stella was telling all this, but that his Father had kept all this from him. What other secrets had his Father hid from him?

Stella continued. "We'll be staying with Amethyst Scorpio and her family. We'll be looking for any clues on Gabriel's disappearance…Now; Amethyst is a certified lady, and demands respect in her home. So for starters, you bow when you meet her. You always call her Lady Amethyst or Lady Scorpio, and when ever someone comes to the dinner table, you are to rise. Now then, if you excuse me." Stella stood after excusing herself. "I would like to get some sleep." Stella moved away from the group of young adults. But she was not alone, Aster followed her.

"Aster…" Lilly whispered, but he continued anyway. Stella moved to the couch in the back of the jet, as she sat down she offered her son a smile.

"Aster, my son…to what do I owe this great honor?" Stella asked. Aster silently thought of his questioned. He wondered if he should even ask…but the truth had been kept from him for so long. It felt time for it all to come out.

"Did you have a Mother?" Stella tapped her fingers on the couch. Stella was so hard to read, it was hard to tell if Aster's comment had surprised her, or hit a soft spot.

"We all have a Mother…what your asking is if I was raised with my Mother….the answer is no…My Mother died giving birth to me, her name was Calandra….her name was as beautiful as she was…She was like a goddess walking on earth, at least from what my Father told me." Stella explained. Aster nodded.

"I thought so…I assume you inherit your Mothering instincts from your Mother, but how can you learn from someone you've never even met?" Aster said sitting down next to Stella. "You said you knew Sartorius's Mother…Farsiris, what about his Father?"

Stella let out a laugh, but it held no humor. "Sartorius's name was a combined name…his Mother put her own name, and his Father's name together…Sartori could never be bothered enough to be a Father figure…He took off shortly after Farsiris found out she was pregnant with Sirena….It seems that Farsiris named her children after the ones who hurt her the most."

"How do you mean?"

"Sirena was named after Farsiris's mother. A woman named Rena, at least genderly she was. Rena always dressed as a man and acted more as a Father to Sirena. I always wonder what made Neron fall for that woman. Anyway, Rena left Neron and Farsiris to be with her lover, Antoinette. So, when Farsiris had her daughter, I assumed Sirena was a pun intended for her mother and how she was a Father instead of a Mother. 'Sir-Rena' I'll never completely understand Farsiris's use of puns." Stella said finishing her story.

"Wow, and I thought my family life was messed up…But what happened to Farsiris?" Aster asked. Stella finally looked pained. She cleared her throat.

"She met the same fate as my Mother…She died soon after Sirena was born. I wasn't there, but it was I herd….I was Sartorius and Sirena godmother…but by the time I herd of Farsiris's death, they had already been moved from one foster home to another." Stella turned her head to the jet window. "I don't think your theory is right…I don't fail as a mother because I was raised without one…I fail as a Mother, because I'm selfish, because I refuse to give up any fight…I'm stubborn Aster, it's a trait surely you could understand."

Aster refused to acknowledge the fact Stella compared herself to him. "What we're my grandparent's like? Your parents and Dad's…"

Stella smiled; glad the topic had changed to something lighter. "It's funny really…My Father was a secret agent for the Alight forces…and my Mother was the ring leader of a plot for world domination. He fell in love with her as she watched him being tortured in a small dungeon...Calandra didn't want anything to do with James, but as she learned more about him, she fell in love with him…she even tried to set him free, but he wouldn't go unless Calandra went with him. After almost two years of torture, and waiting, Calandra finally gave up her plans, and evil deeds to be with James…she would have an excellent Alight forces agent had she lived long enough…."

"As for the Phoenix side of the family…Your Grandmother, Aster Ledell Williams, had met your Father, Edward Hector Phoenix in the orchestra….Your Grandmother was a professional violin player, and you're a Father, was a cello player. They got married and started their own orchestra; it was very popular and made a great deal of money. Edward never treated Aster as a wife, but rather as a partner, and Aster gave him the same respect…They were told they couldn't have children, but they eventually had a miracle child…Hector Edward Phoenix…Edward met with a very unfortunate accident and from the roof and died…Aster died in what was presumably an accidental opera fire…but it could very well been a mission for the Alight forces…we really don't know."

"Why does it feel like dying young runs in our family?" Aster asked. Stella laughed, this time it was real.

"It seems like it, doesn't it…Or maybe its tragedy that runs in our family…Can never be too sure." Stella responded, before she sighed. "Do you know how I can afford this lifestyle? Obviously I live well for a grave keeper."

"I assume there's a Van Barrett Family fortune." Aster guessed. Stella smiled.

"Smart man…" Stella said. "Maybe I won't die young…But I will die someday Aster…and you know how much Money the Van Barrett's have? We have a hundred and eighty million dollars to the Van Barrett name."

Aster eyes widen, he had assumed that Stella had a lot of money, but a hundred-eighty million dollars was more than a lot, it was huge. Stella was practically drowning in money. Hell, it was more money than what the Phoenix's had to their name.

"Anyway…I'm saying this all…because I want your child to be the heir or heiress to the Van Barrett fortune." Aster's eyes grew wider. Stella, his estranged Mother wanted to leave his unborn child a hundred and eighty million dollars? The kid could retire without ever getting a job. "The only condition is that when your child is old enough, they become a certified Lady or Gentlemen…It's a tradition in the Van Barrett family."

"Your just gonna leave the money to my kid? What about Jameson's son…Sasha?" Aster asked. Stella leaned back in her seat.

"As long as Sasha or any of Jameson's children live with him…They'll become evil. And only a fool would leave a fortune for the evil…Your children, however, I'm confident will become first class citizens. It's common sense, leave the money to the good and not the bad." Stella explained. Aster nodded in agreement.

"But…why are you my children the money?" Aster asked. "The son you've never known?" Stella sighed, she picked up the bag she always carried around and reached in pulled out a file she passed it to Aster.

"Maybe I didn't raise you, but I did know you. For years, I had a private investigator follow you, getting updates on both you and Hector." Stella said. Aster looked through the picture, seeing photos of his Father and of himself. Sometimes they were fishing, sometimes they were drawing together. And then other times they were just sitting together. "I lost contact with the Private investigator when you were seven…In fact; I even went to see you."

Aster looked up from the professionally taken picture of him and his Father and stared at Stella, who simply avoided Aster's eyes.

(Flashback!)

Stella opened the door of the very nice apartment. It was difficult braking into Hector Phoenix's home, but she had done it.

She looked around; the walls were mostly filled with drawings of duel monsters, or with pictures of Hector and Aster. There was one picture she recognized…the picture of the Destiny Duelist.

Luna, Justus, Elazer, Madeline, Farsiris, Isaac, Hector and Herself, all staring at the camera, all of them happy.

"What are you doing here?" She turned around; Standing in the open doorway Hector Phoenix carried his seven year old son into the apartment.

Aster was dead asleep. Stella could hear his breathing from across the room. Stella switched her glances from Hector, to Aster, from Hector, than Aster again.

"Hector…" Stella began; Hector closed the door to the apartment.

"Let me put Aster in bed and then we'll talk." Hector said. Stella nodded in agreement. Hector walked past her with the sleeping boy. A few minutes later, Hector returned into the room. "What do you want Stella?"

Stella bit her lip. "To see if you were both okay…"

"Well, now you know. You can go now." Hector said, disgust evident in his tone.

"Oh come on, Hector…Don't play this game with me."

"This is not a game Stella! You've been gone for almost six years, and you expect you to welcome you back with open arms? No." Hector moved to the desk and began looking through drawings he had. Stella put a hand on his shoulder.

"I haven't found Jameson yet…" Stella whispered. "I can't give up, yet. I can't turn my back on my son."

Hector laughed a humorless laugh. "So you abandon your other son? You know, there was a time when you were all the family I had left…you and Jameson….then you gave me Aster…and I'm grateful for that, he's a brilliant boy and I love him with all my heart. And then Jameson was taken from me….and then you left…Aster became my only family. I could've taken the heart break alone…but you left Aster too."

"What do want, Hector?!" Stella turned him around. She saw just as much anger in his eyes, as there was in hers. "Do you want me to turn my back on Jameson?"

"No…" He whispered. "I want you to be a mother to at least one of your sons..." Hector said. "I loved Jameson….I wouldn't have adopted him If I didn't love him…but, you can't change what happened. Isaac took him, and you're probably never going to see him again." Stella's eyes narrowed, she started raising her hand to smack him, but before it could reach his face, Hector ducked out of the way.

"How can you say such things?" Stella yelled at him, her emotions controlling her…at the moment, she hated this man, she despised this man, but god, did she love him. And hearing him say things like that made her want to hit someone, even her love.

"Because they need to be said…You can't help Jameson, Stella. I know you want too, but you have a second son who needs you." Hector sighed, and buried his Face in his hands. "I feel like I'm wasting my breath…you won't give up on Jameson…you'll die before you surrender your son to Isaac."

Stella calmed herself down, or at least tried too. "I know that Aster is being taken care of, I know he's safe with his Father…But Jameson…I know Isaac wouldn't hurt his own son…but I don't know if he's safe…Your right, I would rather die then let Isaac have my son willingly….But It's not because of some childish game…it's because I need to know Jameson is safe…you'd want the same thing for Aster, wouldn't you."

"Daddy…" Hector turned to the doorway to see his son, in his blue hero pajamas. He rubbed his eyes, but Stella stayed in the darkness, so Aster wouldn't see the resemblance between him and herself.

"Hey buddy…What are you doing out of bed?" Hector said walking towards Aster. Aster met his Father half-way as Hector picked Aster up.

"I had a scary dream." Stella stared as Hector held their son. He had the normal child like accent that made him sound afraid. If he had been raised with Stella, he would have already been using hard words, and getting over these 'scary dreams' like she had too when she was a child.

"It's over now, come on, I'll tuck you into bed." Hector said, turning to Stella. "Excuse me…" As he turned to walk away, Aster looked up from his Father's shoulder.

"Who are you?" He asked. Stella's heart stopped…what should she tell him? That she was his Mother? Or that she was simply a visitor. Stella was about to step into the light, to let Aster decide for himself. But Hector had other plans.

"She's an old friend….she came to visit Daddy…" Hector whispered taking his son back into the bed room. Stella walked over, but stayed behind the mostly closed door and listened as Hector tucked in their son.

"What song do you want to hear? Hector asked.

"The one Grandma and Grandpa wrote." Aster said, just a bit of excitement in his voice. Edward and Aster had written many songs together. Stella wondered which one Aster was talking about.

"The stars and moon?" Hector asked, Aster nodded as Hector covered a blanket over his boy. "Okay." Stella listened carefully.

_I can see the stars tonight._

_Bright enough to see. _

_I don't need the moon and stars._

_As long as you're with me._

_If the world was dark._

_I wouldn't care._

_I don't need the moon._

_As long you are there._

_You alone can take me far._

_You're my moon and stars._

_I can see your love._

_I see it in your eyes._

_I never saw you coming._

_You were a great surprise._

_If the world was dark._

_I would fret at all._

_If you're here with me._

_Then go and let the stars fall._

_I'll take you as you are._

_You're my moon and stars._

Stella felt a tear drip down her face. She had remembered the song…it was originally a duet, a lullaby that both a Mother and Father could sing. But then again, for most of Aster's life, there's only been a Father, not a Mother. Hector came out of Aster's room, just as Stella was getting around to leave.

"Stella, where are you going?" Hector asked. Stella dried her tears, she had never cried in front of Hector before, she wasn't about to start now.

"I came to see if you were both okay…now I know that you guys are…I'm leaving." She went for the door, but Hector grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Don't go…Stay here and be a Mother…We can look for Jameson together…he's my adopted son…although I think by now Isaac had the adoption erased….look that doesn't matter…stay, with your family." He turned her around, to see more tears had fallen down her face. They glimpsed into each others eyes. Hector was moving slowly to her mouth when Stella turned away.

"Don't kiss me." She told him. "It will only do more damage…I gave you something wonderful. I gave you a son. I knew somewhere in my mind…that I was going to leave at some point, that life couldn't be perfect…So I gave you what you wanted most….permanent family. I gave you someone to love when I was gone…whether it was a daughter to spoil, or a son worship, I gave you a family. And now that boy needs you just as much as you need him…My oldest son needs me more….because he had no family to save him…And after so long, I can't be a part of this life anymore…it only hurts you…I can never be your wife, just like I can't be a Mother to Aster...Jameson needs me to save him…I'm sorry Hector." They were both in tears after that. Hector dried his eyes first before saying…

"Thank you….for giving me my Son…and I hope you find yours." That was all he could say as Stella finally pulled herself away from the man she loved and closed the door.

"I love you, Stella…" He whispered before pushing himself away from the door, covering his tears as he forced himself away. Stella put her back against the door and slid down to the floor, wiping away her tears as she cried.

"I love you, Hector…"She whispered crying to herself for a full five minutes before finally walking away from the phoenix apartment…it was the last time she would see Hector Phoenix alive.

(Flashback ended)

"So it wasn't an old friend." Aster whispered as his Mother finished the story. "It was an old love." Stella was close to tears, but she refused to let them fall. She had cried over this memory so much she couldn't let anymore fall.

"I wanted to stay…I wanted to make things right…but I couldn't leave Jameson…I sacrificed a life with Hector…and for what?" She asked. "Jameson can't be saved…he's evil…and now he plans to do the same to his son….I should have stayed, I would have found your Father's murderer and killed him with my own two hands…I would have raised you away from the darkness. Hell, I would have demanded you wore something other than that damn suit you always wore…"

Aster raised an eyebrow at what Stella said. "I don't you could, really…And, I'd be lying if I said I thought my life would be better if you were in it. But it would have saved me a lot emotional baggage...But words…their not human's, they can't be saved. Yet everyday, someone is trying to save their lost words. Saving words, but It's impossible…you can't take back the things you do or say…You just try to move past them and learn from them. You can say that you searched for Jameson for nothing, but you'd do it again in a heartbeat. Just like I can't take back my mistakes…like trusting that basturd the D, but I never would have found Dad, if I hadn't…You could spend a whole lifetime saving words…but you'll never regret them."

Stella laughed. "Who did you learn that from? You're Dad?" Aster sat back in his chair.

"That's something I learned on my own…" he muttered. The private pilot came over the intercom.

"We're now approaching the airport, please fasten your seatbelts as we land thank you." The pilot announced. Stella reached for her seat belt, as Aster did for his. Stella smiled.

"You know, personality wise, and looks wise…your a lot like me…but your eyes…there a darker shade of blue than mine…they belong to your Father." His Mother said. Aster smiled, feeling that for once in his life, him and Stella had a connection.

"Oh…" Stella said. "By the way, after we've settled down at Amethyst house…call your girlfriend before I smack you again." Aster laughed.

"Thanks Mom." Stella looked up in shock. He had called her Mom.

Aw…that was a sad chapter…You know, I'm getting more into Stella's character more than I thought I would. She's actually one of the most interesting OC's I've ever made…I might do a story in the future about Stella, but for right now, I'll stick to this story. Hope you liked the chapter!!! Please review.


	6. Chapter 6: London

Saving words

Disclaimer: I do not own the show or characters of Yu-gi-oh gx…

Chapter six: London.

The jet had finally landed; Stella was the first to exit the plane, with the younger adults behind her. As they walked in the lobby of the airport, Lilly and Jaden had already pulled out their phones and called Alexis and Syrus. Aster reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone, noticing he had a missed call from Sartorius. He listened to his voice mail.

'You have one missed message….Missed Message one."

Beep

'I apologize for not calling you sooner Aster…but I was calling you to announce the birth of my daughter, Eponine Farsiris…..And…well, Although I have not talked to you in a great deal of time, I consider you my closest friend and there for would be honored if you would be Eponine's godfather….Also I read into your future, congratulations."

Beep

'End of new messages.'

Aster smiled, good old Sartorius. It was true he had lost contact with him for at least a year, but he still considered Sartorius and close and dear friend. He would have to keep better contact with him, especially if he were to become Eponine's godfather….He would have to think about it, after all he had just found out he was becoming a Father himself.

"You better be calling your woman…." Stella warned walking near her son.

"Don't you have anyone to call?" Aster asked, Stella sighed.

"Business wise…yes, but I have no friends or relatives I need to call. You're my only family Aster, and as for friends...I haven't talked to Luna or Justus Truesdale in years, Elazer and Madeline are always working. And my only friends are dangerous to contact. But I have to call Amethyst and let her know we're on our way." Stella pulled out her cell phone and began dialing a number. Aster finally found Tori's cell phone number and called it.

"About time you called!" Tori said into the phone, but she was laughing. Aster could just imagine her beautiful smile.

"Hey, are you doing okay?" Aster asked.

"Yeah, Alexis and I have been having a good time…I made an appointment to go see the doctor in two weeks….you know, to get an ultra sound. You probably won't make it, huh?"

Aster nodded, although she couldn't see him. "Yeah, I'm sorry…But we're not even sure if Jameson and Gabriel are in London, after here, we're going to try Australia."

"Ah the down under." Tori said with a smile. "I've always wanted to go there."

"Well, if the sceneries good, maybe we go there after the baby is born…you know, family vacation." Aster said. He remember the vacations his Father would take him on…Sometimes they went to visit the mansion that his Father grew up in, it was practically a spa. It even had its own bathhouse that Aster's grandparents had built. Then they sometimes went to London to visit the Phoenix Music Theater, named after his grandparents, that stilled played the music Edward and Aster Phoenix wrote together. Then they would visit the remains of the old opera house where Aster Ledell Phoenix had lost her life.

It made Aster think of how different the Phoenix's and Van Barrett's were. Edward and Aster had grown up, and lived in luxury and all in all peace with their son. Well, James and Calandra Van Barrett lived for adventure, and didn't it up even after Calandra's death. It was hard to say which family Aster inherited most of his genetics from.

"Do I sense excitement in your voice?" Tori asked happily.

"Perhaps it's acceptance, I don't know…I have to go, we're almost to the limo. I'll talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye" Tori said, allowing Aster to hang up the phone first. The talk of being excited had brought back all the worry Aster had managed to push away from his mind. He tried to shake it off once again, but couldn't.

"You're still afraid aren't you?" Stella asked. Aster nodded, and then turned to her.

"What was your relationship with your Father like?" Aster asked, they had reached the baggage claim when he had asked. Stella reached and picked her bag almost instantly; gripping it as if she were afraid it would run away.

"A bitter-sweet relationship I would say…" Stella answered. "I never called him Father to his face….I called him James, or sometimes I'd use pet names like Jamie or Jim. He would never use my name formally, he would always call me Ella, Or Stellie, and sometimes he would call me Star, but his favorite nickname for me was Essie. Little Essie. I was named after his deceased sister, Estella, so he would sometimes call me by my namesake's nickname, Essie."

"What do nicknames have to do with the relationship between you and your Father?" Aster said picking up his own luggage, and then waiting as Jaden and Lilly searched for their own.

Stella sighed. "Because that was the only warmness I had with my Father. We were so cold and distant with each other. It was like it only took care of me because he had too. He wanted me to be like Calandra so much. To have her brave sprit, her lovely grace. But in the end, I ended up more like James then I did her. Both stubborn as mules, both too arrogant for our own good. I only cried for the man once, and that was when I saw him on his death bed, when he died before my eyes. That was the only time I ever called him Father, and it wasn't even Father….it was Papa….A pet name for Father. But could you blame me? Edward was more Fatherly to me then James ever was…" Aster stared at Stella as a sad smile formed across her face. "But…he was still my Jamie…just as much as I was his Essie."

"Hey guys! We're ready!" Jaden shouted, as he and Lilly called them with luggage in their arms. Stella continued forward with her son following behind. Deep in his thoughts he simply followed the group. He found it odd. Stella didn't get along with her Father, yet, she had named her first son after the cold and distant man. He also found it odd that just as Stella had a bad relationship with her Father, Aster had a bad relationship with Stella. Although his attitude towards Stella had improved over the past few hours, he couldn't just simply let the past 20 years slip his mind. If Stella wanted to patch things up with Aster, it was going to take months, maybe years for it to happen.

And he wasn't even sure if he wanted to patch things up with his estranged Mother.

London was best known as a city. However they drove straight through the city and drove out into the country. The big apartment buildings soon grew into houses, and then from there the houses decreased in numbers. Until it got to the point where they would only occasionally see one house.

Finally they stopped in front of an old, 1800's style, 2 story house. The house was painted a purplish-grey, with a welcoming garden leading to the old house.

Stella was the first to step out of the car, she turned to the group.

"It's best we leave our luggage in the car for now…" She told them. They all nodded as they walked up to the older house. When they reached the door, Stella knocked lightly, waiting for a response.

The door opened to reveal a woman with shoulder length red hair, grayish-blue eyes, wearing a long red dress. "Yes?" She asked.

"Good evening…we're here to visit Amethyst; she's expecting us...Miss. Van Barrett, The Yuki's, and Mr. Phoenix." Stella told her, the woman smiled.

"Of course, of course come in!" She said happily as they walked in. "May I take your coats? Forgive me, I haven't introduced myself…I am Ambre Scorpio, Amethyst's sister…I'm helping her and her husband with the baby." Ambre said. Her voice was filled with joy. She seemed like the kind of person who lived to make the world brighter.

The group shed their coats, handing them to the eager sister.

"Your permission to go ahead and find Amethyst?" Stella asked. Ambre nodded.

"Oh yes, go right ahead, she's in the living room, straight ahead." Ambre said taking the coats. "Please…be quiet though, you don't want to wake the baby."

"We'll move like ghost's….silently and unnoticed." Stella led the small group to the living room. The house was indeed impressive. They walked into the dining room. Amethyst sat at the end of the table, eating a fine steak as her dinner. Her long red pulled into a neat pony tail with her grayish-blue eyes on a book beside her. A black sweater and jeans showed little justice for her wealth.

"Lady Amethyst." Stella greeted warmly. Amethyst looked up a smile grew on her face.

"Lady Stella Van Barrett, it's been much too long." She said closing her book and walking over to the group. The two women shook hands.

"You remember Lillian Yuki…" Stella said pointing to the younger Yuki.

"Yes of course, it's hard to forget one like her, isn't it? How's the fiancée? Well I assume?" Amethyst's British accent was slightly lighter than her sisters. Amethyst seemed to have a sense of pride that Ambre lacked.

Lilly nodded. "Very well, thank you for asking…This is my brother, Jaden." Amethyst traded to Jaden shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you." Jaden said, the woman made him nervous. Her pride made a lot of people agitated whether it was by accident or purpose.

"And this is my youngest son…" Stella said pointing to Aster. "Aster Phoenix." Amethyst looked to Aster and smiled.

"Is that right? Well, it's very nice to meet you…" She said. Aster nodded, he was nervous so much as bothered by the woman's powerful aura.

"Like wise." He responded.

"You know I use to be a fangirl…" Amethyst said. "Use to watch all your duels…Never guessed that you were Lady Stella's son, of course, you two do look a great deal alike…Except for your eyes, his are a couple shades darker…Speaking of which, you know I was just reading up on genetics."

Stella ushered for the younger adults to take a seat. "Is that right?"

"Oh yes, after Ruby was born, I became extremely interested…Of course, the husband thinks it's ridiculous, of course we both know who's the brains of this relationship." Amethyst had talked so fast it seemed only Stella had understood the conversation.

"Speaking of which, where is your husband…I'm dying to meet him." Stella asked. Amethyst tapped her chin.

"I told him guests were coming …Indigo!" A butler came through the door, obviously not the man of the house. "Would you please fetch my husband? And bring some wine to drink…something for Miss. Lillian too, I believe she's underage. Thank you."

The butler nodded and walked away. Amethyst cleared her throat, her pride had become less inviting, as if she were about to report bad news.

"If I recall, Lady Stella, over the phone, you had asked me what would happen to Jameson if he were caught by the Alight forces." Amethyst asked, Stella nodded.

"Yes, I'm concerned." She simply answered. Aster leaned forward, interested in the conversation about his newly found half-brother.

Amethyst sighed. "I'm afraid from what I herd, it's not good…You know how it normally works, if a villain is arrested for unnatural attempt world domination, they are arrested and are to spend the rest of their life in The alight forces prison."

"Unnatural attempt?" Jaden interrupted. Lilly nodded.

"Unnatural is like the stuff you see on t.v., Using machines or armies in order to take over the world…." Lilly explained Amethyst nodded.

"Yes, yes, but since he plans to bring back the evil goddess Hera…Jameson would be charged with Natural attempt of world domination…which if I recall Sartorius was charged with that same thing." Aster's eyes jerked to her.

"Charged? But it wasn't his fault."

"Of course not dear…" Stella said to her son. "It was involuntary natural attempt of world domination…They know it wasn't his fault and they let him go."

"But Jameson knows full well what he's doing." Amethyst continued, annoyed she was interrupted in the first place. "And that, Lady Stella, is the worst part…If Jameson is captured, and found guilty…Well, the alight forces will look into every punishment possible." Aster's eyes widen. The way she had said it, indicated something bigger than what she had said. The look on Stella's face didn't help.

"He could be kept from the outside world forever.." Stella said.

"He'd be lucky if unusual prisonment is all he got…No, they'd probably even look into…more drastic measures." Stella closed her eyes.

"You mean death…" Aster looked to Stella.

"What!?" He asked.

"I'm afraid so…" Amethyst said. "The goddess Hera would of course be the end of the world…they would have to take drastic measures to make sure she would not be summoned…"

Aster growled. "They can't kill him!" Stella glared at him.

"Calm yourself down, no body is dying yet." Stella turned to Amethyst. "What of my grandson? Sasha?" Amethyst shrugged.

"Hopefully, we can take him and put him the alight forces care…If I herd correctly, his Mother was Hosanna Lee, a much respected member. That was until she died." Amethyst said, shaking her head. "Hosanna was so wonderful…it was a shame she died, just after Sasha was born too…." Amethyst stopped and looked at her clock and sighed. "What in the world is keeping my husband? DEAR! WE HAVE COMPANY!"

The young adults covered their ears when Amethyst shouted. After a moment her husband finally showed himself. Jaden and Aster were caught staring.

"Sorry Ammi." He said in a southern accent. His somewhat messy blue hair and bright green eyes on his wife well he was holding their son, who had the same messy hair, but grayish- blue eyes. "But Ruby woke up."

"It's quite alright dear…" Amethyst said to her husband. "Everyone, this is my husband…."

"Jesse!" Jaden interrupted standing up to greet his friend. "It's been years!"

Jesse Andersen looked to Jaden, shocked. "Well I'll be, Jaden Yuki."

Aster turned to Amethyst. "Your husband, is Jesse Andersen?" She nodded.

"Yes, I assume you've all met before?" She asked.

"This is Jesse Andersen?" Lilly said smiling. She stood up to bow to him. "It's so good to meet you…Jaden told me so much about you during our school days…I'm his sister Lilly by the way."

"Jaden, you didn't tell me you had a sister…please to meet you." He said to Lilly. Jaden smiled at Ruby.

"Family man, huh?" Jaden asked. Jesse nodded.

"Yup, this is Ruby Carbuncle Scorpio-Andersen." Jaden laughed.

"Should have known you'd name your son after Ruby…still see her?" Jaden asked. Jesse pierced his lips together.

"On an occasion…but I think Ruby see's her more than I do…" He responded. He then turned to Amethyst. "He's hungry…where is his bottle, Ammi?"

"In the refrigerator, beside the roast...if you wait a minute Indigo will come back with drinks and you he can get it." Amethyst said. Jesse shook his head.

"Nah, I'll go get it…" Jaden walked with him.

"I'll go with you…"

Hours later, Aster went into the kitchen to get something to drink when he over herd Jaden and Jesse talking.

"Well, congratulations!" Jesse laughed. "I can't believe you and Alexis are becoming parents."

Jaden smiled. "She's having a little girl…we ever picked out a name…Rhiannon Jaide Yuki."

"That's pretty…." Jesse commented. "By the way, congratulations yourself, Aster." Aster paused. The only person he had told about his child was his Mother, Sartorius had read that Tori was pregnant. How did Jesse Andersen know.

"Congratulations, what?" Jaden asked looking to Aster. Aster glared at Jesse. If Jaden weren't watching he probably would have killed Jesse. Jesse snickered with the realization Aster hadn't told Jaden.

"His woman's pregnant." He told Jaden. Jaden jumped out of his chair and stared at Aster with wide eyes.

"Say what?!" Jaden asked. "Tori's pregnant?" Aster just nodded, so angry at Jesse he couldn't even look at him.

"Yes, Tori's pregnant…" He responded. Jaden smacked his shoulder and smiled.

"That's awesome! And you didn't bother to tell me?" Jaden said, pulling Aster in for a hug.

"I found out two days ago." Aster responded.

"Well Congrats…." Jaden said, his smile grew bigger. "Seems like everyone's having Kid's these days, you'd think they would have taught the birds and the bee's at duel academy." Aster rolled his eyes and turned to Jesse.

"How did you know?" Aster asked him. Jesse laughed, he found it very funny.

"Ammi and Tori have been best friends since they were in high school…Tori told Ammi the minute she found out…You know women, they'll tell their gal pals anything."

"It's nice to be close to other females…it gives us a sense of security." Stella said. All three of the males turned to the tired looking woman. In her hand she held a paper. She seemed distraught.

"Good evening Stella, do you like your room?" Aster asked, glad his Mother could offer a distraction.

"My room is fine…the information I'm getting is a bit flustering…I just got this message from Alight Forces agent Obbi Princeton in Australia."

"Any chance is she related to Chazz Princeton?" Jaden asked. She sighed.

"Her husband, but that doesn't matter at the moment…I just found out Jameson isn't working alone…but with a follower of Hera." Stella said. Aster raised an eyebrow.

"A follower of Hera? There are actually people who worship the goddess of destiny?" Aster asked. Stella nodded and glared at the group.

"These interruptions are annoying…anyway, yes, there are followers of Hera…and there leader is working with Jameson…And it's rather strange…I know the leader." She said.

"Who?" Jesse asked. Aster was expecting her to say Isaac Gates…even if Stella had lead on that he was dead.

She bit her lip and spoke. "Sartori Tareq…Sartorius's Father…" Aster's eyes once again widen, grabbing the paper from her hand, he read a full report about Sartorius's estranged Father. He even saw a picture of him.

Sartori had shoulder length white hair and crimson eyes…It was quite obvious Sartorius had inherited a lot of his features from his Mother. Yet, so much about Sartori reminded Aster of his friend.

He clenched the paper. Sartorius's Father played a part in this? How many people were in this?

"It gets worse…." Stella continued. "Sartori shired Sartorius for one reason…to carry on his legacy…He'll be after Eponine."

Aster looked at the paper. He'd be damn if he was going to let Sartori hurt Gabriel, his unborn child, or Sartorius's daughter. The man was bad news.

"We have to find them." Aster said nearly tearing the paper.

Been a long time since I've updated…This was more or less an update for Jesse. I thought it would be cute for him to name his son after Ruby. Please review!


	7. Chapter 7: The element of surprise

Saving words

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-gi-oh gx or its characters.

Chapter 7: The element of surprise.

(Four weeks later- 4:50 pm, Domino hospital)

"What did you say?" Tori asked in shock. She must have herd the doctor wrong, there was no way she had herd him correctly. But the doctor smiled.

"I said, you're having twins…look…." The doctor showed Tori the ultrasound picture. She looked at the fuzzy picture. The doctor pointed it out. "See, there's one head, and there's another…." Tori took the picture into her shaking hands.

"But…but, you didn't see this two weeks ago…" Tori said.

"One was hiding behind the other…besides it's difficult to take ultrasounds this early in the pregnancy." The doctor explained. "Congratulations…"

'Great, what do I tell Aster?' Tori asked herself. She was frightened. She had just gotten use to the idea of becoming a Mother, and now, she was becoming one twice. And what about Aster? He still wasn't use to the idea at all….now she would have to tell them they were having twins.

'_What will I do?'_ She asked.

(Andersen-Scorpio house hold- 8:15 p.m.)

Aster walked into the dining room, sitting down with his early dinner of beef fillet. It had been four weeks; they were leaving this weekend to go to Australia, but Aster didn't feel to optimistic about the search. They had no leads, they were playing a game of _Where's Waldo?_ Only it was a child they were looking for, instead of a tall man in a striped sweater.

"A lot on your mind?" Aster was startled to find Amethyst eating a salad and reading a genetics book.

"When did you get here?" Aster asked, calming down.

Amethyst looked up. "I was in here long before you were, luv….Alot on the mind?"

"Actually I think I'm calm, considering, A month ago I found out my Mother was alive, I have a half brother, and my girlfriend is pregnant with my child…Tori's suppose to call me with new of her newest check-up." Aster said. "How did Jesse take it when he found out you were pregnant with Ruby."

"He never found out….He still doesn't know…keep it between us please." Amethyst started laughing, but Aster glared at her. She stopped and sighed. "He and I were trying to get me pregnant, so we found out together."

"But, you both were my age, how could you be so sure about something like that?" Aster asked.

"Jesse loves children and so do I….We've both figured now was just as good as ever to have a child…." Amethyst said, showing him her book. "You know it's funny, according to genetics, Ruby should have had my hair and Jesse's ended up with the two recessive genes showing."

Amethyst offered Aster a smiled, closing her book gently. "You're always scared at first….but once you hold your little boy of girl….you'll wonder how you ever lived without them…"

Just then, they herd a cell phone version of 'Hero' by Nickel Back.

"Mine…" Aster claimed taking his phone out and answering it. "Aster Phoenix…"

"Hey babe…" Tori said, trying to remain stable, but Aster herd the worry in her voice. She was thankful Alexis was napping down the hall, she didn't need to be worrying about her.

"What's up?" Aster asked curious to his girlfriends worry.

"Well, I went to the doctor to check on….the pregnancy." Aster froze. Suddenly worried something was wrong with his child.

"What's wrong?" He asked sternly, it was either that or panic, and Aster Phoenix didn't panic.

"Aster……" She began not sure how to finish. "I'm having……twins…."

The world seemed to pause completely. Aster couldn't recall when he started gripping the table, or when this different kind of fear took over….it just did.

"Aster?...Honey…"Tori asked. Aster cleared his throat, remembering how to speak.

"Twins? Two kids at once?" He asked.

"Usually the meaning…." Tori responded, anger quickly rising. She had enough of the 'scared new Father' crap. He didn't even bother to hide his fear. Did he think he was the only one? "Go ahead tell me how horrible it is, I'm listening."

He paused; her tone had switched from fear to anger so quickly. And what she had said with that tone didn't help. Normally this lead to a fight, which would leave them, screaming at one another, until one buckled into tears, or they were both tired from shouting. But he couldn't fight her, not when she was pregnant with his children. He needed to be the bigger person.

"I wasn't gonna say it was horrible….it's shocking." He forced out, Amethyst blinked in shock, but courteously got up to leave the room.

"Shocking yes, but at least I got use to the idea of having one child." Tori said. "Your still not use to the idea."

"You've had more time to process it than I have." Aster stated. "I don't appreciate you using that tone."

"I can use any tone I want…" Tori growled. "And here's an idea…how about you be a man and accept the idea of children already?!"

Aster's eyes widen. Tori had hit low, and he wouldn't put past her to do it again. He decided it was time to defend himself.

"Why are you acting like this? Like everything was my fault…I didn't anything wrong!" Aster shouted, Tori snorted.

"You haven't done anything at all! You just felt sorry for yourself and then ran off with Mommy to save the world…God forbid you stay and see me through this pregnancy." Tori's voice was filled with venom. Like a shark ready to attack the first creature it saw. Unfortunately for Aster, he was the target.

Aster snorted. "If you could get past yourself for a moment, you'd realize I'm trying to save someone…I'm trying to save Gabriel Truesdale, well protecting our children's future."

Tori laughed. "Wow, leaving one child for another….you really are like your Mother."

Aster smashed his fist into the table. "I am nothing like Stella Van Barrett…" A coughing noise ripped through the dramatic silence.

Aster turned to the door, Stella was standing in the door way. Aster immediately regretted the words he said; he hadn't meant to hurt Stella. Her hurt expression had finally put Aster in a calmer state of mind. He wasn't out to hurt like he had been, he wanted to heal.

"Tori…please stop yelling…It's not good for the kids." He murmured. Tori didn't say anything; it was silent for a minute.

"HELP!"

Asters herd a scream on the other line. His heart began to race.

"Tori?!" He shouted.

"I'm still here…" She said panicking. "It's Alexis; I gotta go che…..Oh my god….GET OUT OF HERE, NOW! ASTER……" Nothing else but Tori's screams were herd. Aster listened in horror, shouting Tori's name over and over again.

"Tori! Tori! TORI!" He repeated. Stella watched in fear as her son asked for his girlfriend.

"Tori isn't available right now, neither is Mrs. Yuki." A voice on the line crackled. The voice was deep and dark.

"What have you done with them? Who are you?" Aster asked.

"Now Aster, I think you and I know the answers to both those questions." The voice replied. Aster unfisted his hand from the table and started tapping his fingers.

"Jameson…" He whispered. Stella expression froze, she gasped in shock. It took all the power in her body not to grab the phone from Aster. "Kidnapping before the kid's even born? How low can a slime ball be?"

Jameson laughed. "Come now, that's no way to talk to your big brother, Now, Of course, both women have something I want, but I'm a nice man, I willing to bargain…I can release both women unharmed, and who knows? You may get to keep one of your kids…Do you want to bargain, Aster?"

Aster growled, he didn't want to bargain, he wanted to kick his half-brother's ass. But in the moment, he was stuck. It seemed the only way to find anything out was to bargain with Jameson.

"I'll bite….Where can we 'bargain'?" Aster said. Jameson laughed.

"Smart man…Meet me at James Van Barrett's grave at 9: 10, tonight…it's an half an hour drive from where you are, so I suggest you leave as soon as you get off the phone…Also tell Lady Van Barrett that if she comes with you, all deals are off the table…See you soon little brother." The phone went dead. Aster closed his eyes. He had to save Tori. That's all he thought about; it was a good distraction from the fight.

Aster walked past Stella and to the hooks on the wall. On each hook was a different car, thankfully both Jesse and Amethyst had an obsession with cars and had plenty of them. Stella looked at Aster.

"I'm going with you…." Was all she said. Aster shook his head.

"You can't…Jameson said he wouldn't cooperate if you came with me." Aster said, finally deciding to drive Amethyst's black Mercedes.

Stella shrugged. "Maybe he hates me as much as you do." Stella told him. Aster sighed.

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, and I apologize…but you left me twenty years ago…"

"And your never gonna let me forget it, are you?" Stella asked him. Aster shook his head, this was the last thing he need right now.

"Not exactly something you just 'let go' of, Stella." He walked towards the garage, Stella stilled followed him.

"No, your always gonna hold this against me…You know what Aster, I'm a horrible Mother, I failed both my boys, and I regret it…but if we're gonna have any relationship, you have to stop this grudge against me!." The two adults froze, Aster had his hand on the door was the garage, he slowly turned to Stella.

"I can't have this discussion with you right now, I have to go….Please don't follow me." Aster said, turning back to the door and walking out into the garage.

The drive had been a good half-hour just as Jameson had predicted. Aster had tried his best to keep with in a reasonable limit; he was never an excellent driver. He always had limo drivers and saw no reason for it. But now all he could concentrate on was getting to Jameson.

He pulled in front of a cemetery. Looking upon the dark place, wondering if the graveyard had some significance to the Van Barrett family. After all, Stella was a grave keeper. And Jameson had asked him here. Aster turned off the car and walked to the gates….they were open….He walked in, the haven was so quiet, it was almost peaceful. Yet, Aster's heart was racing with fear and panic. The woman he loved was in danger, his children were in danger. Also Alexis Rhodes and an innocent baby were at risk.

His eyes found the grave he was searching for.

'James Leonardo Van Barrett'

Jameson was not at the grave, it annoyed Aster. It was all a game to Jameson, and why shouldn't it be? He was in control.

"Well, Hello Aster…." He was going to scold the presence but then realized it was not his newly found half-brother. This voice had a creepier, bone-chilling aura to it. Aster turned, shocked at who he saw….

Sartori Tareq's was almost exactly like his picture…long white hair, crimson blood eyes…and a smile that screamed evil. His black trench coat covering most of his body well he smiled at Aster.

"I thought I was meeting Jameson…" Aster said, Sartori walked towards the young man, both hands behind his back.

"Jameson thought about coming…But he didn't want to kill his one and only little brother…So he sent me." Sartori explained. Aster choked back his fear, but the man was scary. He reminded Aster of when Sartorius was processed by the dark light.

"So….Jameson wasn't gonna bargain at all….he wanted to kill me."

"He was surprised you fell for it…What good would come from bargaining with you, when we have everything hmmm?" Sartori asked. "He saw you as the biggest threat, so he wanted you done away with first…then Jaden and Lillian Yuki….and lastly….Stella…" The way he said Stella's name sounded as if Stella's name was a curse.

Aster's eyes narrowed. "I'm not like you…I have no intention on leaving my girlfriend or my kids."

Sartori brought his hands from behind his back, a knife in his right hand. He smiled wickedly. Aster for once in his life was honestly and truly scared.

Something then wrapped itself around Sartori's neck, another in front of his stomach. Sartori dropped the knife. Aster looked upon his savoir.

"Hello Father…." Sartorius said into his Father's ear. Aster nearly fell to his knees when he saw his best friend holding a knife against his own Father's throat for him.

"Sartorius…haven't seen you since you were three…how are you, my son?" Sartori said trying to persuade him. Sartorius held the knife closer to his skin.

"Don't treat me like an ill-minded child." He warned. "Don't mock us both pretending you weren't about to kill my best friend." Aster watched as Sartorius moved the knife away and threw his Father to the ground. "Leave him, his family, and my family alone…"

Sartori smiled. "Ah yes, the birth of young Eponine…my granddaughter."

"Who you'll never see…." Sartorius promised. "You stay away from her….stay away from everyone I care about!" Sartori stood up staring as Sartorius helped the young Phoenix stand again.

"Sirena would be disappointed of how quick you were to turn against me…at least she cares for her Father…." Sartori crackled and walked away. Aster, paying no attention to what he had just said, was about to take off after him. Sartorius stopped him.

"I protected you from death Aster….it's not wise to go after it again…Come on, let's go to the Scorpio-Andersen house…." Sartorius said….he started walking forward away from the grave site. Aster turned and nodded to his Grandfather's grave, giving it one last respect before leaving the grave.

Aster had explained everything from the phone call to when he had come into the picture. Sartorius listened to every detail.

"I can't believe I was so stupid…." Aster said as Sartorius drove the Mercedes. Sartorius nodded as Aster finished his story.

"You were blinded by love, Aster…I'd easily do the same for Xantara or Eponine." Sartorius said trying to make Aster feel somewhat better about the ordeal. Aster brought his knees to his chest. He had been so close to death, he tried to put his mind on something else, besides saving Tori….he couldn't do anything at the moment, he would have to wait.

"What did he mean when he said at least Sirena cares about him?" Aster asked, now remembering what Sartori had said. Sartorius sighed.

"Sirena's been writing letters to Sartori….I found out on my way here…I'm still somewhat angry at her." Sartorius explained. The Mercedes pulled into the long drive way. Sartorius hadn't bothered to park the car; instead he got out, went to the other side and opened it for Aster.

"Stella and Jaden are angry…Jesse and Lilly are worried…and Amethyst is currently planning their next step." Sartorius quickly explained. "Remain calm, and explain yourself….they will understand." Aster sighed and got out of the car. They walked up to the house, Ambre opened the door.

"Aster, we've been worried sick…" The younger sister explained, allowing the two men to enter. Sartorius nodded a greeting to Ambre. Aster didn't make two steps into the kitchen before he was trusted against a wall, with Jaden clutching his shirt, looking ready to kill the young man.

"Why didn't you bother to tell me my wife was in danger?!" Jaden yelled. Lilly and Sartorius worked to part the two destiny duelist.

"Jaden, that's enough!" Lilly yelled.

"I had to leave that moment, or else there was no chance of getting them back!" Aster shouted.

"There was no chance anyway; they were going to kill you!" Jaden shouted at Aster. Aster raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"How did you know about that?" He asked. Amethyst cleared her throat.

"I…always have the phone conversations recorded, luv…Lady Stella demanded I replayed it..." She explained. Stella stood up walking between Jaden and Aster.

"Yes, and although what Aster did was…. you honestly say you wouldn't have done the same thing, Jaden?" Stella accused. Jaden stared at Aster coldly, only to turn away from him.

"No…." He said. Stella nodded.

"Now, Aster, if it makes you feel any better, you weren't the only stupid one…Isn't that right, Sartorius?" Stella asked. Everyone turned to the strange man he nodded in agreement.

"I was visited by an alight forces agent days before I left to come here…Mrs. Obedience Princeton."

(Flashback)

"Xantara, are you alright for company?" Sartorius asked, bringing Obedience Princeton into the room. Obedience's oddly green eyes and short, silky black hair were not easy traits to forget. Nor were Xantara's…with her grey and brown hair and strangely black eyes, she looked weak as she was holding the new baby girl, Eponine.

"Of course…But who are you?" Xantara asked.

"Obedience Princeton ma'am…Obbi Princeton for short." She introduced herself with a thick Australian accent. "I work for the alight forces….your both familiar with it."

Both adults nodded. "My family is widely involved in it." Xantara confirmed. Sartorius moved next to his wife.

"My Grandfather was a member, my Mother worked for it, though never officially." Sartorius said. Obedience nodded.

"Good….Stella Van Barrett has informed me that the new wave of destiny duelist are being born…as well as the destiny protectors." She said smiling at Eponine. "We've received word that Jameson Gates will be plotting to remove the previous destiny duelist and protectors…including yourself Sartorius…"

"I see…." Sartorius said in response.

"So, to avoid another kidnapping, we'd like to place your wife and daughter in our protection…she will be coming with me and staying with my husband. Sartorius…Lady Van Barrett has a mission for you…." Obedience reached into her pocket and revealed a small device. "This is a location device…we have reason to believe Aster Phoenix will be attacked first…You will watch over Aster Phoenix and then plant this device on the attacker."

(End of Flashback)

Sartorius looked to Stella. "I followed orders…I slipped the device into my Father's pocket well disarming him…More than likely, Sartori will go back to Jameson, which we will then know where Jameson is."

Aster was shocked, they all knew he was going to get attacked…they had allowed it as a trap. At first he felt a little naive about going to the cemetery…now he felt completely stupid.

Stella smiled at the young man. "Couldn't have done it any better myself…We should be getting word soon on where Sartori is …" As if on cue, Amethyst's phone rang, she answered it.

"Scorpio…." She responded. They all seemed to be listening. "We don't have hours…Try to find it…" Amethyst shook her head and hung up the phone. "It seems Sartori is heading towards America…but where exactly, they won't find out for hours."

"But, with in hours, who knows what could happen…" Jaden said quietly.

"Well, this is just great…all that work, and it may not work." Aster said. "Great idea, Stella…Stella?"

Stella looked like a deer staring at headlights. She continued staring, she finally spoke.

"No….it can't be…" She started rubbing her temples, as if to sooth a headache. "It would be so obvious…yet wouldn't at the same time."

"What, Lady Van Barrett?" Lilly asked quietly. Stella continued rubbing her temples.

"Aster, do you remember ever visiting America with your Father?" Stella asked. "Any place."

Aster was confused, but answered. "Um, he took me to see my grandparent's mansion one time, I remember it all…it had marble floors, beautiful statues, and…..the property was so big….there were paths in the garden….there was even a bath house…just for bathing." He recalled. "It was one of the last places my Father took me to visit."

Stella pulled her hands away. "That mansion is so big, so many useful rooms…I lived there when my Father died, and when Aster died, she left it to Hector…I thought he sold it, but….maybe he kept it and left it to you, Aster….Which means no ones lived in it since Hector and I were sent to live with Neron ….That might be where Jameson is staying….in the old Phoenix mansion."

Aster realized she was right. Jameson could have been staying in the phoenix mansion…No body's been there in years, and no one would think to look there….well nobody besides Stella.

"I'll inform the alight forces…I'm going with you all…we're going to have to form a team…I can get Obbi in, and any other agent I can." Amethyst announced. Everyone nodded.

"Don't bother packing…We're leaving…I'm gonna get my jet ready." Stella announced. "We're going to America."

Sorry it took so long, Major writers block…but there you have it chickies…Aster's fathering twins, Tori and Alexis have been kidnapped, and Sartorius's Father almost killed Aster….fun, isn't it?

Not as much fun as the next chapter will be, they'll be a fight, a birth, and….a death….Who's gonna die? Keep reading to find out…. 


	8. Chapter 8: Hello, Goodbye, and Welcome

Saving words

Disclaimer: As always I don't own Yu-gi-oh gx or it's characters….Just my characters.

Chapter 8: Hello, Goodbye, and Welcome.

It was about 2 a.m. when the group landed in America. All of them felt sleep deprived, yet none of them could go to sleep. Too much was haunting their mind.

They had it all planned out….they were landing in a vacant airport, not far from the Phoenix Mansion. A group of Alight force members would meet them there, they would quickly assemble a plan, and with in the hour, they enter the Phoenix mansion.

Well the plane was landing, Aster sat next to Stella, Stella was taping her fingers together, Aster sighed.

"I forgive you…"He whispered.

"Beg your pardon?" Stella asked, obviously shocked and confused.

"I forgive you….I won't hold you abandoning me over your head anymore, I won't be angry at you, anymore…I forgive you…" Aster said. Stella continued to tap her fingers.

"Why?" She asked in response.

"You're my Mother…." He replied.

"That's never made you forgive me before." Aster sighed, running his hands through his hair.

"I was worried when I found out Tori was pregnant, I was scared out of my mind…and that fear grew when I found out she was having twins….but now that I know I'm gonna be a Father…Now that I know those kids exist, or will one day…I'd never forgive myself for letting them go…and, I'm sure you never forgave yourself for letting me go." Aster said to Stella.

"Your right, I never forgave myself…but either way, I would never forgive myself…because no matter what I did, I was abandoning one son for another…But don't forgive me to ease my mind…get your girlfriend back and think about it before you forgive me." Stella ended the conversation, Aster sighed, he knew she was right. He was doing it to ease her concise…but also because, he didn't want to lose Stella…

Now that Stella was back in his life, he didn't want her to leave again.

The group got off the plane. The abandon airport was dark and creepy….they got off the plane; they saw 8 figures in the darkness.

Jaden recognized a few of the figures.

He couldn't believe it; Chazz Princeton, Axel Brodie, Hassleberry and Jim Cook were among the group. Chazz's hair was a lot longer in the dark; his expression became dark and deep, like he was older, wiser. Axel covered his body with a trench coat, a goatee now on his chin. Jim looked very much as he always did, only he had a brown zipped up leather jacket, and had left Shirley at home. Hassleberry hadn't changed entirely much either, only now he was wearing a camo button up jacket and camo pants.

Among those he did not know was a woman with short black hair, it was pixie trimmed but combed in an elegant way, it was short, but silky, her eyes were a dark, boldish green. Jaden noted how much she and Jim look alike.

Next to Axel was an African-American woman, with braided black hair, with sharp facial features. Her eyes were a bright blue, shining….gazing through the night. Next to Hassleberry was a young blonde woman, her hair drifted in wind, her skin radiated palely with red lipstick painted on her lips, she was wearing a black pair of pants with a black top and camo jacket.

Finally, there was a Hispanic man with short black hair and brown eyes; he wore a black sweater with ripped jeans. He radiated darkness from his body, it sent chills down everyone's back.

"I'd like you all to meet the alight force members helping us through this…" Stella began. "Meet Chazz Princeton, his wife, Obedience Princeton. Axel Brodie and his wife, Flora Brodie. Tyranno Hassleberry and his wife, Gabi Hassleberry. Jim Cook and Stephen Quince…."

"Hassleberry! Chazz! Jim!" Jaden yelled somewhat excited, he ran to his friends. "Oh, and Axel too." Hassleberry laughed.

"It's good to see you two sarge…" Hassleberry said.

"How'd you lose Alexis, slacker?" Chazz asked angry. "I mean, I never loose my wife." Lilly smiled.

"Obbi! I haven't seen you in so long…"She ran and hugged the young woman. She then turned to Stephen. "Stevie…you look great." The group all turned to Stephen, who only smiled.

"Not so bad yourself, Lilly." He said. Jaden looked shock, not so much that he spoke, but that he knew his sister.

"You know this guy, Lilly?" Jaden asked, Lilly nodded.

"Stephen and Allegra are brother and sister." Lilly explained, now he was dumbfounded, Allegra didn't look Hispanic at all. "I mean, they were both adopted by the same parents….I thought you knew Allegra was adopted."

"So, you must be the great Jaden Yuki…should I be honored?" Stephen asked, Jaden wondered if Zane ever met his brother-in-law, they'd have a lot in common.

Aster, Stella, Sartorius, and Amethyst walked off the plane, giving a small nod to everyone.

"Since you all know each other….Let me introduce myself…My name is Grave keeper Lady Stella Van Barrett….Now, ladies and gentlemen what we're about to do, isn't anything like running to the store and getting a carton of milk…We must save Alexis Rhodes, Victoria Haynes, and Gabriel Truesdale with little or no complications…."

The adults nodded in agreement.

"Now then, we'll be breaking up into teams…our first team will consist Jaden, Jim, Lillian, and Flora. Your objective is to find Alexis Rhodes and get her out…your team will be Team Alexis…Our second team, Aster, Tyranno, Gabi, and Sartorius….you will be team Victoria, your job is to find Victoria Haynes and get her out. And then, we have Team Gabriel, which will include Stephen, Axel, Chazz, and Obedience…find Gabriel Truesdale, and get him out…"

"And what will you and Amethyst be doing, Lady Stella?" Aster asked in a sarcastic tone. Stella frowned at her son.

"Amethyst and I will be dealing with Jameson…." She announced. Aster stared at Stella in wonder; Stella was too emotionally involved to deal with Jameson. She should send Obedience to help with Amethyst. But Aster didn't question his Mother, he needed to save Tori.

"All of you have your cell phones?" Stella asked, they all nodded. "Now switch your ringers to vibrate, only call when you get Alexis, Victoria, or Gabriel out, or when something's gone wrong. Any questions?" None of the adults spoke up. They all understood what needed to be done. And they all would make sure nothing would go wrong.

"Right…we can't all enter the building at once…so we'll need to split up here…Remember….nothing can go wrong…" Stella whispered, so there, they split up. Tyranno motioned for Aster and Sartorius to follow him and Gabi. Stephen just went one direction with Axel, Chazz, and Obedience following. Jim turned to Jaden, Lilly and Flora.

"Follow me…." He said, leading Jaden, Lilly and Flora away from the vacant airport. Stella and Amethyst were the last ones to leave.

The Phoenix mansion was just as big as Aster said it was, there was even the old bathhouse to prove it. Jaden would have found the house interesting, had it not been the place holding his wife captive. By the time this was over, he'd have nightmares about the mansion.

"Alright…" Jim said in his deep Australian accent. The group got out of Jim's car. They had parked in the woods around the phoenix mansion, they could see the house, but no one could see them. "We have to find a way, into that mansion…"

"But there are guards all over the place." Lilly said, pointing out the men pacing the wall.

"Jameson was obviously expecting company…" Flora said, revealing her surprisingly high tone of voice. Jim narrowed his eyes.

"The bloke isn't stupid…He knew we were coming one way or another….but how do we get in?" Jaden looked along the walls, when he spotted someone working on the flowers in the garden.

"Ursula!" Jaden whispered. The female gardener looked up and smiled, she watched for the guards and ran over to Jaden and the group.

"Mr. Yuki, it's so nice to see you…" Ursula said she had taken a liking to Jaden when during her interrogation; he was the only one nice to her. "But you must go; these guards were instructed to kill any trespassers…including destiny duelist."

"Ursula." Jaden repeated. "I need your help, my wife's in there, and I have to save her. Can you help me get in?" Jaden asked. Flora and Jim stared at Jaden in disbelief.

"What is he doing?" Flora asked.

"Its okay, this may work." Lilly whispered, remembering how easy it was for Ursula to betray Jameson for Jaden, and thinking she might do it again.

Ursula checked to make sure the guards weren't looking. "Mr. Yuki, I can't help you…Mr. Gates said that if I betrayed him again, he'd kill me…I was lucky I only got demoted to garden duty."

"I won't rat you out I swear, please Ursula, you helped me once, you can do it, again." Jaden pleaded. Ursula considered it; finally she looked back and nodded.

"I know a secret way, follow me…" Ursula said, she walked along the forest, Jaden, Jim, Flora, and Lilly following. They walked until they reached an unguarded part of the wall. "They come by and check this part out every so often; they don't think it's possible to get in through here." Ursula walked to the Mansion wall and got on the ground, digging up some dirt, revealing a cellar door.

"This will lead you to the basement, and there you will find your way upstairs to the dining room, they have guards in the living room, so be careful…I don't know where they put your wife." Ursula said, Jaden smiled.

"Thank you so much, Ursula…I owe you one." Jaden opened the cellar. It was too dark to see anything, so he was hesitant to go in. Ursula waved for them to go.

"Quickly! Before the guards come!" Ursula pushed them down, Lilly almost tripped well she was going down the steps. Ursula slammed the door, leaving the group in complete darkness.

Aster, Hassleberry, Gabi, and Sartorius walked up to the house, since Hassleberry drove a hummer, it was impossible to get the big car to the mansion without being noticed, so they walked through the forest. They finally reached the house.

"All right, privates, what should we do now?" Hassleberry whispered. Watching as two guards stood by the door.

"I say, we kick some ass and go straight through the front door." Aster whispered, Gabi shook her head.

"S'ou can not do zat!" Gabi said with a thick french accent. She was a rather odd match for Hassleberry; French Barbie meets southern G.I. Joe. It was a mystery how they even met. "Z'here are guards all over thee place! Thee minute s'ou valk through zat door, z'ell catch you!"

"Gabi's got a point." Sartorius said to Aster. "We need to be smarter, how do we get in?"

The group thought about that question, how they get in.

"If the guards had a distraction….we could get in…." Aster thought to himself. Then he got an idea. "Sartorius, Gabi, give me your cell phones…I have a plan."

The guards stood by the front door, pacing occasionally. When they herd a cell phone ring. The guards looked confused.

"What is that?" One of them asked. The other shrugged. "Stay here; I'll go check it out." The guard left, leaving the other guard alone, when another ring was chimed it. It was from a different phone, the remaining guard looked around, finally he looked around very quickly and went chasing after the noise. Aster, redialed his own phone, well Hassleberry dialed his, and they made a run for the door. The door of course was locked.

"Damn it! How do we get in?" Aster asked. Gabi moved to the door.

"Si always keep a vock pick." Gabi explained pulling a skinny metal pick and jammed it into the key hole; she messed with the door quickly but quietly.

Aster redialed the phone when he herd someone answer the phone.

"Hello?" Aster's eyes widen as he quickly hung up the phone.

"He's coming back!" Aster said. Gabi jammed the lock pick a little further.

"Come on!" Gabi whispered, finally the lock snapped, and the door was open. She opened the door quietly. "Quickly, now!" The four adults piled into the mansion closing the door just in time. They got on the ground, noticing the guards in the living room.

"At least we can sneak by these guys." Hassleberry said, looking around he pointed to a door near the window. "There are a lot of guards by that door."

"Tori might be there." Aster whispered. He tapped his chin as too how to create yet another diversion. "Any of you guys have a lighter?"

"Si do…" Gabi confessed, holding out a lighter. Sartorius and Aster looked at her. She shrugged. "S'ou asked for von."

Aster shrugged and crawled over to the curtains; he clipped on the lighter and put it under the curtains. Once he was sure the curtains had took the flame he quickly crawled away. He then coughed and yelled in a deep voice. "FIRE!"

"Fire?" A guard said, a lot of the guards began running over to the curtain to stop the now obvious fire.

"Now!" Aster said strictly. They rushed over to the room. Gabi once again worked her lock pick the door opened just in time, for the sprinklers on the ceiling went off in the living room. Aster, Gabi, Sartorius, and Hassleberry all moved into the room.

Aster looked to see Tori, unconscious on the bed, her glasses missing and a big lump on her stomach, other than that, she looked like the Tori Aster had last seen.

"Tori!" He rushed to the bed taking her face between his hands. "Tori wake up…"

Tori groaned and slowly opened her eyes. "As….ter…." She went out again. Gabi out the door.

"S'hey've handled thee fire, we only have a few voments before thee shut off the s'inklers." Gabi informed them, Aster gathered Tori in his arms and rushed to the door, he handed Tori to Hassleberry.

"Here, get her out of here…" Aster told him strictly.

"Where you going solider?" Hassleberry asked.

Aster bit his lip. "I'm going to get my nephew."

Stephen watched from the woods, as the guards paced the wall.

"Well, boys and girls…how do we get from here, to in there?" Stephen asked. Obbi reached into her traveling bag and pulled out a grappling hook and gun.

"A good agent is always prepared…" She said proudly. "We have to find a part of the Mansion that's un-guarded."

They searched the mansion walls with little or no luck. Chazz and Obbi standing close together. Axel and Stephen close to no one. Finally they came across this one spot with one guard and a gardener.

"What in the world are you doing?" The guard demanded. Obbi looked at the gardener.

"That's the woman Lady Van Barrett caught." Obbi whispered in realization.

"Nothing that concerns you!" The gardener answered. The guard shook his head.

"Get back to work, Ursula." The guard insisted, walking away. The gardener pulled out her phone and quickly jogged away. Obbi, Chazz, Axel, and Stephen all ran to the wall. Obbi loaded the grappling hook into the gun and shot up, the grappling hook clenched onto the roof of the mansion. After a few tugs, they were ready to climb.

"Come on, let's go…" Obbi started climbing first, with Axel following, Stephen was third, and Chazz last.

Obbi reached the window first, the window was locked, she pulled out her lock and pick and started jamming it under the window.

"Careful!" Stephen whispered. "You don't wanna draw attention!"

Finally, the window opened. Obbi pushed it wide open; she climbed in and dusted herself off before she pulled Axel in.

"Thanks…." He said dusting himself off. Obbi nodded. Obbi tried to help Stephen, but he pulled his arm away and climbed in himself. Obbi sighed, before grabbing Chazz's hand.

"Good thing you're adopted…otherwise, I'd have no clue how you and Allegra are related." Obbi said pulling Chazz in, and wrapping up her grappling hook. In the process, Axel felt his phone vibrate.

"Yeah…." He answered in his cold voice. "Alright….what?! Why did you let him go? Alright, you got one out…two to go." Axel hung up his phone. "Team Victoria's gotten their subject out…but Aster's still in the house, he said he's looking for his nephew."

'_Sasha!' _Obbi thought. She had forgotten about Sasha. Personally she thought it was a lost cause. She didn't want to admit it. She had been close friends Hosanna Lee. And she knew she'd never want her son to go down the same path as his Father. However, Sasha was already attached to Jameson, and although only a year old, had a good mind of his surroundings. It may have been too late to save him.

"What are you doing here?" A frightened woman with brown hair and water blue eyes, wearing a pink dress and a spit up towel on her shoulder. It could be safely assumed she was the nanny. "Get out, or I'll scream."

Stephen grabbed the girl's shoulders and shook her. "The hell you will!"

"Chill out…" Chazz warned. Stephen continued looking at the nanny.

"Where's Gabriel? Where's my nephew….take him to me…" Stephen said, the nanny stared at him, disgusted.

"I'd die before I told you anything…" She said. Stephen pulled out a knife and held it to her throat. She gasped, but didn't scream. Obbi's eyes widen in disbelief.

"You don't know how close that is to happening." Stephen said.

"Stephen, Don't!" Obbi said, fully prepared to take Stephen down if necessary, but she didn't want too. Stephen ignored Obbi.

"Tell me, or I'll cut you, bitch…" Stephen warned. He brought the knife so close that it was brushing her skin. She broke down into tears.

"Alright, I'll take you to him…." The nanny said. Stephen let her go, the woman glaring at him through tears.

"Lead the way…" He said sternly. "And don't you dare run…" The woman looked frightened but turned and led the way. They followed, but they talked among themselves.

"What the hells your problem?" Chazz asked Stephen.

"Yeah, you could have killed her." Axel said calmly. Of course if it had come to that point, Axel would have taken him down in an instant. Stephen turned to Obbi who didn't even face him.

"Obbi…" He simply said. "You know I wouldn't have done anything." Obbi finally looked up.

"I know…" She admitted. "It still scared me…But to your credit…it worked."

The nanny stopped and turned. "Here is his room…." She whispered. Stephen shrugged. Chazz snorted.

"Well, open the door…." Chazz said in an annoyed tone. The nanny snorted herself, but put her hands on the knob and opened the door.

Inside, the room looked calm and peaceful, as a nursery should. A crib was in the far corner of the room. Stephen was the first to walk over to the crib, everyone watched as he picked up the baby.

"Hey buddy…" Stephen said gently. It was indeed Gabriel Truesdale. He was wearing a pair of light blue pajama's, his hair was longer, making him look more like his Father than he already did. He was soundly asleep; Stephen rocked him in his arms gently. Everyone, especially the nanny, was shocked of how gentle Stephen was being.

"Let's go…Obbi said. Then they herd a loud scream.

"AH!"

By the time, Jaden, Jim, Lilly, and Flora got out of the basement, they noticed they were in the dinning room.

Jaden took a minute to look around, and he thought Amethyst and Jesse had an impressive dining room, the table was even longer, there was a fire place in the middle of the wall, and the room was covered with pictures, he saw a huge photo of a small family. There was a woman with long brown hair, with deep blue eyes, wearing glasses in front of them; she wore a blue victorian dress. Next to him, a man wearing a suit, with blonde hair and light blue eyes held the woman's hand and smile. The youngest was a young boy, who looked exactly like a young Aster, only with brown hair and glasses. It was amazing how much they resembled Aster, then again it was his family.

"Hey, look…" Flora said, looking out into the other room. Jaden, Jim, and Lilly looked out. The guards were staring at burnt curtains.

"Lord Gates isn't gonna like this." One stated.

"Tell me, what's there to like?" A tall, muscular man wearing a red robe and black pants came down the stairs. His black hair was combed back; well his eyes were a blue color. It was hard to believe this man was Aster Phoenix's half-brother.

"Sorry, lord…" One of the guards said. "We think there was an electrical problem."

Jameson growled, and smacked the Guard. "Does that look like an electrical problem?! There is no way that could have happened….Someone started it on fire."

"We're not gonna get another chance, come on!" Lilly said, running quietly out of the kitchen, and up the stairs, Jim, Jaden, and Flora followed, listening as Jameson yelled.

"We have trespassers, and they started my damn curtains on fire! And I want to know who did it!" He yelled, like a child throwing a tantrum, only instead of being an annoyance, it was frightening. Jaden, Lilly, Jim and Flora checked the rooms quietly. That was easy with Jameson's yelling. Jim opened an door, a smile formed across his face.

"Guys, I found her!" Jim whispered quietly but loud enough. Jaden was the first there; he looked at his very pregnant wife, a white robe surrounding her body as she lay on the bed. Jaden walked over to her side, as well as Lilly. Jim and Flora watched the door.

"Alexis?" Jaden asked in a worried voice. "Alexis…."

Alexis stirred and looked up at Jaden. "Ja…Jaden?"

Jaden nodded, almost crying. "It's okay, I'm here."

Alexis smiled and placed a hand on his face. "I knew you'd save me…." Suddenly she took in a sharp breath and cried out in pain. "Ah…" she groaned.

"Alexis, what's wrong?" Jaden asked. She started breathing in and out roughly.

Lilly's eyes widen. "Jaden, I think she's in labor."

"Sir!" They herd from downstairs. "Victoria Haynes is gone!"

"Check on Alexis Rhodes!" He shouted. Jim and Flora closed the door quickly, Jim holding the door closed. Lilly got up and helped Flora push a dresser in front of the door.

"Hey, open the door!" The guard yelled. Jim shook his head as he started helping the girls block the door.

"Don't think so, Mate." Jim said. Alexis gasped again.

"Oh god! The baby's coming, we have to get out!" Alexis shouted. Jaden held on to her hand.

"We can't get out that way, they'll catch us…." Flora explained. "And ain't no way you're moving from that bed when you're in labor…"

"Alright…we're gonna have to deliver the baby here." Lilly decided. Alexis yelped again in pain.

"WHAT?! I'm not having my baby here! I need to go the hospital! I don't see any doctors here do you?…AH!" She said lying back on the bed.

"Lilly, go get some towels from the bathroom, Flora get a bowl of water…Jaden you sit there and act solid…your about to get the cussing of your life…" Jim said, covering Alexis's lower half of her body. "Alexis, your gonna have to bring your knee's up so I can see…"

"Jim, your gonna deliver the baby?" Lilly asked.

"Don't worry, mate…I've delivered all kinds of baby animals…Kangaroo's, Cows, you name it." Jim said calmly. Alexis glared at him.

"DO I LOOK LIKE A COW TO YOU?!" She shouted. She complied with Jim's request, all the while tightening her grip on Jaden's hands.

"Easy, honey…he's all we got right now." Jaden soothed, but it wasn't working.

"Shut up Jaden!" She shouted at him. "This is all your fault! You did this to me and I hate you! As soon as this kid is born I'm going to kill you!" She let out another yell in pain. Jim stood at the other end; he brought his hands under the blanket.

"All right, Alexis….I can see the head, the baby's coming, use your anger and get it out." Jim said calmly. Alexis clenched the sheet with her free hand, well squeezing the hell out of Jaden's hand; he bit back his own yelp.

"It's not an IT! She's a baby girl! Oh god, she's gonna have to go through this one day! Jaden, I swear to every god and to everything holy that I WILL KILL YOU! AH!" She screamed again. Jaden shocked at his wife's words, apparently not alone as Lilly and Flora were staring at her; jaws dropped.

"Come on, your almost done…you can do it Alexis." Jim soothed, she continued her yelling.

"The last I did it, I got pregnant…and it's all his fault!" Alexis yelled, Jaden's eye twitched. "Men suck! You never have to go through any of this! You get off easy!"

"Oh, I disagree…" Jaden joked; Alexis squeezed his hand tighter if possible.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Alexis yelled. "I SWEAR JADEN, YOU WILL DIE AND BURN IN….AH!!!!!!!" She screamed one last time, before she clasped completely, nothing was herd for a moment, and then a baby's cry. Jim pulled out a somewhat bloody and red skinned baby. He smiled.

"Congratulations….it's a little shelia…." Jim announced happily. Lilly smiled.

"Really? I mean we knew but….wow." Lilly said laughing and crying at the same time. Alexis smiled, using the pillows sit up a little. Lilly's phone vibrated, she answered it. "Hello, no everything's fine now…It was Alexis, Obbi…she had her baby….Yeah I know…It's a little girl….Really? Are you guys out yet?...No, don't worry, get Gabriel out, we'll get out…Well…." Lilly continued the conversation as everyone marveled at the new arrival.

"Let me see her…" She said, smiling for the first time in the past hour. Flora and Jim cleaned her off, and handed Alexis the baby girl, Jaden smiled down at his new daughter.

"She's beautiful, Alexis…"Jaden whispered, touching his daughter's face. Alexis nodded, tears falling from her eyes.

"I know…I'm sorry I said those things Jaden." Alexis said. "All the pain was worth it…I love her."

"I love her too." Jaden said and looked to Alexis. "And I love you."

"Ditto." Alexis said laughing. Jaden rubbed Alexis's shoulder. Jim smiled at the couple.

"So, what are you gonna name your new beauty?" Jim asked, walking to the bathroom and washing his hands. Alexis smiled, deep in thought.

"Well, we wanted to name her Rhiannon Jaide Yuki…but I think we should at least have one part of her name after her hero….Thank you, so much, Jim." Alexis said.

"Yeah, you saved the day." Jaden said, happily. "I think, we should name her, Rhiannon James Yuki..." Jim smiled.

"You guys don't have to do that…" Jim said with a smile.

"I like it…"Alexis announced. "Rhiannon James….it's cute."

"I think it's powerful." Flora said, smiling at the new girl.

"Then it's decided." Jaden said. "Rhiannon James Yuki…." Lilly got off the phone.

"Obbi's having a helicopter sent to our room…It will transport Alexis and the little one to the nearest hospital…" Lilly explained. Jaden smiled.

"Lilly, it's Rhiannon…" Jaden corrected, Lilly laughed.

"Right. Sorry, Rhiannon." Lilly said. Everything seemed calm with the world, until Lilly's phone vibrated again. Lilly answered her phone.

"Hello?" She asked, she gasped, her eyes filled with shock. She nearly dropped her phone. "NO!" she yelled.

Alright, I know I said someone would die….but I ran out of writing room…so it's a cliff hanger….who's gonna die? Find out in the next chapter.

Oh, and as the author of this story….let me be the first to welcome Rhiannon James Yuki into the world of fanfiction…her birth was wonderful, and pretty amusing to write about.


	9. Chapter 9: Rising from the ashes

Saving words

Disclaimer: As always… (sighs) I'm a regular, teenaged girl with a love for fanfiction….Not the owner of Yu-gi-oh gx and its characters….I do own my own OC's.

(Puts on dramatic voice) When we last left off on Saving words.

_**Everything seemed calm with the world, until Lilly's phone vibrated again. Lilly answered her phone.**_

"_**Hello?" She asked, she gasped, her eyes filled with shock. She nearly dropped her phone. "NO!" she yelled.**_

Chapter 9: Rising from the ashes.

Amethyst drove the newly bought contour up to the Phoenix mansion were Stella had spent four years of her life after her Father's death. The mansion was a sad reminder of the first time in Stella's life when she was truly happy. When she was with Hector Phoenix. The house reminded her of things that never happened. She was never with Hector, Hector never survived, she never raised either of her son's, and only one of her son's had become a decent person. It was a sad reminder of every bad that happened in her life.

Amethyst parked the car, sitting in the shadows by the forest. "How do we get in?" Amethyst said. Stella remembered how often her and Hector would go adventuring; there was certainly enough space to adventure. And she knew exactly how to enter.

"There's a secret passage in the bathhouse…it leads to a library, there's a study just to the right of the library….I'd bet my entire fortune Jameson's in the study."

"What would make you think that?" Amethyst asked, Stella watched the house, almost glaring at it, as she explained.

"Isaac taught Jameson himself, I'm sure…Educating him in everyway possible…Isaac and Jameson probably spent a great deal of time in the library…it's a familiar place for him." Stella said; she knew Isaac was too proud to let his son go without an education.

Amethyst sighed. "You know…I bet you know over a hundred different ways to get into that house, not including the front and back door…Why didn't you tell them how to get in?" Amethyst asked, Stella sighed deeply.

"My reasoning may be flawed…but it was their last task as destiny duelist and protectors…" She said. "Soon, they will all be parents and they will give up their rein as saviors of the world, and pass that on to their children…the new destiny duelist and protectors…they had to do this one last thing by themselves, before they were no longer destiny duelist and protectors. They had to do it without my help." Amethyst stared at Stella. She was right, her reasoning was flawed, but Stella Van Barrett was not now, nor ever a perfect person.

"Alright…let's do this." Amethyst said to Stella, Stella nodded; they both opened their car doors and stepped out. Amethyst popped the trunk open and they both went to the back of the car pulling cases out of the trunk.

Stella opened her case to reveal a silver hand gun; it was actually Edward Phoenix's weapon at one time. Edward had left it to Stella knowing her fate as a non-official alight force agent.

Amethyst pulled out a black gun, a gift from Maximillion Pegasus, himself. Amethyst loaded the weapon.

"You know, Jesse and I could never agree on these things…He never wanted weapons, I thought it was necessary to protect ourselves…I didn't take them out of the house until our son was born." Amethyst said, looking over the weapon. "Now I keep them locked in the shed outside."

Stella nodded. "Yes, I would have loved to use one your new technological guns, but I knew the airports would never allow it…it was nice of Maximillion to send these along with the car." Stella replied. They threw the cases back in the car and closed the trunk; they walked along the forest in the shadows planning to escape into the abandoned bathhouse.

Ursula continued walking along the wall. "I don't care where it's going…I need to get out of the country in the next two hours…Yes, Brazil is fine…thank you." She hung up the phone; she had no choice but to leave. If Jameson ever found out she was the one who let Jaden Yuki and his friends into the mansion. He'd kill her instantly. She had no choice but to leave and start a new life for her own protection.

Then she looked up, seeing two lighter shadows lurking in the dark. She immediately saw a bright movement of silver hair, it was Stella Van Barrett.

She smiled; she wouldn't have to leave after all. She could continue to work for Jameson and the goddess Hera, and not end up dead. After all, how could they suspect the person who traded in Lady Van Barrett?

She called a guard inside the house.

Meanwhile, Jameson watched, as the incompetent guards attempted to get into the guest room. They had herd Alexis's screams, Jameson knew that the newest destiny duelist had been born.

He was angry, not only were they locked in there…more than likely they would escape like Tori Haynes had. He would kill all his guards before they even tried to explain themselves.

"Sir!" One guard said, running up to him. Jameson crossed his arms.

"This better be good…" Jameson warned. The guard nodded.

"Stella Van Barrett's been found, she's entering the bathhouse." Jameson actually smiled at this news…finally he would have a chance to destroy that mother of his. Destroy her for trying to keep him away from his father, destroy her for interfering time after time, destroy her for all the pain she caused his Father and himself.

"Remember the bomb placed in the bath house?" Jameson asked. The guard nodded. "Detonate it…"

Amethyst and Stella ran into the bathhouse quickly, closing the door and wondering around searching for the back door.

"This way…"Stella said heading towards the back wall, her phone vibrated, she paused to look at it. "It's a text message….Hmm; it seems Alexis had her baby, a little girl…Better call Lilly and check on the situation." Stella dialed her phone and waited for Lilly to answer.

"Hello?" Lilly asked.

"Lilly, I…." Then before she could continue, a bought of red flames exploded at the other end of the bathhouse. Stella gasped.

"Amethyst! Take cover!" Amethyst looked at Lady Stella in fear and started running; Stella dropped her phone and ran under a table, for snacks when swimming in the bathhouse. Amethyst hiding behind the bar covering her head. The bathhouse clasped on the two ladies, becoming a pile of rubble.

"NO!" Lilly shouted on the other line after the phone went dead.

(A few minutes earlier)

Aster searched the halls high and low for his nephew, Sasha. Looking in almost every room, it seemed like he was looking for a needle in a haystack, an apple in a maze, he was beginning to wonder if he'd ever find his nephew.

Then he came across different room, this doors was a dark black with a lot of scribbles on it. A lot of them looked like his dad's drawing. Then he came across one scribble.

HEP + SCVB…..his parents initials.

The initials looked like they were buried behind all the drawings of heroes and mystical creatures, like it was suppose to be a secret. He could only assume that this was his Father's room.

Aster opened the door quietly, the room was dark. There was a crib in the corner of the room, with a nanny sleeping in a rocking chair. Aster crept silently to the crib and looked into it.

A baby boy, with short black hair, sitting up in his crib playing with a teddy bear. He looked up at Aster, he was old enough that his eyes were a reddish-brown color…He looked too pure and innocent to be the son of an evil man.

"Hey, Sasha….I'm your uncle Aster…" Aster almost cringed at the name, but he kept his cool so Sasha would remain calm. "I know you don't know me, but if your gonna have any future at all…I have to get you out of here, okay?" Sasha stared at him blankly. Aster sighed; he reached into the crib when he heard a loud noise.

"_BOOM" _It yelled Aster shot up looking out the window.

"What the hell?" he asked. The bath house had crumbled into a pile of rubble. Aster was confused to the reasons as to why Jameson had decided to blow it up. "What was that about?"

"Hey!" He turned to see the Nanny wide awake, standing up from her chair. "Who are you….Your Lord Gates half-brother?" The nanny shouted. She was about to scream when Aster placed his hand over her mouth.

"Don't scream…" He said sternly. "I won't hurt you…"

"So, Mr. Phoenix, we meet again…" Aster turned to the door, Sartori smiled at him. "I bet you thought you were clever…sorry to burst your bubble."

Aster came closer to the crib. It had been a trap. They used Sasha, knowing one of the destiny duelist or protectors would come to save him…and Aster had fell for it again.

The nanny smiled and bit Aster's hand. He yelped and pulled it away, well the nanny stood next to Sartori.

"Aster….meet Hebe…another devoted follower of Hera." Sartori said, Hebe stared at Aster like he was a piece of meat. Aster reached into the crib and pulled out Sasha.

Sartori laughed. "You think that will stop me from hurting you? I could care less if Sasha got in the way, we only need him alive, not in perfect condition…I did this for two reasons my boy…one was to retrieve Eponine, her powers will one day bring the sprit of Hera from her human shell and allow her to dominate the world…and two was for revenge." Aster backed away as Sartori walked towards him.

"Revenge against who?" Aster asked.

Sartori frowned. "You're Mother….Lady Van Barrett…Do you know what she did, Aster?...Let me tell you…she killed my brother!"

Aster couldn't believe his ears; did this man really just say Stella killed someone? Sure, Stella had abandoned him, but she would never take a human life….on the other hand, she was devoted to the alight forces, and seemed to do anything they told her to…what if they told her to kill someone?

"Liar!" Aster yelled, holding Sasha close. Hebe laughed at the sight of Aster frightened. Sartori continued.

"Oh yes…She did…" He said, a smile returning to his face. "I wish Jameson would have let me handle Stella…but all well, as long as she's dead."

"What?! Where is she?!" Aster asked, worried. Hebe laughed again. Her laughter was like a high-pitched mockery of terror.

"Under a pile of rumble." Hebe said, Aster remembered the boom, and the remainder of the bath house.

Aster panicked, Stella was dead...twenty lost years, and now he could never regain them….Stella was gone, for good.

He felt a tear drop down his face.

He round-house kicked Sartori to the face, knocking him to the ground; he came back around for Hebe, and kicked her in the stomach. He never would intentionally harm a woman like that, but as far as he was concerned, Hebe wasn't a woman, she was a monster. Instead of finishing them off, Aster ran out of the room with Sasha in his arms, trying to control the tears running down his face.

The rubble was still for a long time, no movement in sight that was until a piece of ceiling was pushed away from the rest.

Stella Van Barrett pushed her way out of the ashes, pulling her self out of the ground. She was covered head to toe in dirt, her clothing ripped and stained with dirt and blood, she crawled away from where she had been, hurt, dazed, but alive.

She looked over and saw a pale hand sticking out where the bar once had been.

"Amethyst…" She whispered, quickly crawling over the remains of the bath house. "Amethyst…." She reached the hand and started digging around it. When she uncovered Amethyst's head and shoulders, she carefully pulled Amethyst out of the rubble and examined her.

"Amethyst…" She repeated, but Amethyst's body was limp, her eyes closed peacefully, her body not taking in any air, she wasn't breathing. "Amethyst….no…" Stella felt tears escape her eyes.

She laid Amethyst on the ground, and staring pressing down on her chest, stopping only to open her mouth and breathe into it. She performed CPR for almost five minutes before she gave up….Amethyst was gone, leaving only a corpse behind.

Stella cried, sobbing over Amethyst's body. The last time she had cried so hard was when she had discovered that Hector had died. Amethyst was a close friend of Stella's, kind; funny…she had a cunning sense of humor, and more pride then a king. She was not only that, but a Mother, with a son and a husband, a sister and a daughter. She had knowingly risked her life several times for the greater good, now finally, her luck had run out and she had died with no guarantees of a greater good.

Stella picked up Amethyst's body from the rubble. Still weak and hurt, she struggled to carry her out of the destruction that had caused her death.

She laid Amethyst in the grass, knowing one of the alight force members would soon come and find her body. She searched Amethyst's coat and pockets, until she found Amethyst's gun…still fully loaded. Stella placed it in her own coat.

Stella was not a religious person. She wasn't sure if there was a god, or a heaven, or if there even any meaning to their existence. She had never gone to church, and she hadn't prayed in years. However, as she stared at Amethyst, knowing the good person she was. Stella said a quick prayer for her soul, and then returned to the pile of rumble. She went where the far wall had been, and started digging the rubble away; eventually she found a dusty carpet. She removed the carpet and revealed a trapdoor. She opened the door, taking a deep breath and retired inside, to finish the job she started.

"Come on….Lady Van Barrett, pick up the phone!" Lilly said, she had been panicking, trying again and again to call Stella, after hearing an explosion and Stella's yells and screams over the phone.

"I'm sure she's fine Lilly." Alexis assured, holding her new baby daughter as they waited to be rescued.

"Yeah, she just can't call back right now." Jaden assured, although, the way Lilly described the situation, he couldn't help but worry himself.

"Lady Van Barrett never calls and then hangs up like that!...Something went horribly wrong…" Lilly said, worried about her mentor.

"Relax….we can't do anything right now, so there's no point in assuming the worse." Jim said reassuringly.

"Yeah, Stella's a big girl; she can take care of herself." Flora threw in. Lilly nodded, but appeared very nervous. Jaden patted his sister on the shoulder sympathetically. All of the sudden they herd a loud deep chirping noise.

Jim ran to the window, smiling. "I think our rides here."

Jaden and Lilly walked over to the window as well. Jim opened it, to get a better look. A helicopter was hovering above the building, a long rope ladder dangling before the window. Jim unzipped his brown jacket.

"Hand me little Rhiannon….I'll take her up first." Jim offered. Alexis hesitantly, with Jaden's help handed their baby daughter to Jim who wrapped her in a blanket and then put her in his jacket and zipped it up. With Lilly and Flora's help, he climbed out the window and climbed up the ladder, followed by Flora.

Lilly and Jaden helped Alexis out of bed, and helped her to the window.

"You gonna be alright, Lex?" Jaden asked, Alexis nodded, reaching the rope ladder and climbing out, Lilly followed shortly after, then finally Jaden. They saw Axel helping people into the helicopter.

"Axel?" Alexis asked, as he pulled her into the helicopter, Inside, Gabi, Chazz, Stephen and Jim were already seated, Stephen holding on tightly to Gabriel. Flora was helping Alexis's sit down on the two remaining seats. Jaden and Lilly took the spots on the floor as Axel closed the door. They didn't even notice the man flying the helicopter.

"Good evening and thank you for flying airline Pegasus." The pilot said.

"Maximillion Pegasus?" Jaden asked in surprise.

Pegasus's laughed. "Well, of course Jaden boy…When Obedience Princeton called, saying you needed a ride…My co-pilot and I were here in a flash."

"Co-pilot? Wait, where's Rhiannon?" Jaden said worried about his baby daughter.

"She's up here…" The supposed co-pilot said in a soulful, musical voice. "And she's beautiful Jaden." Jaden and Lilly both looked surprised.

"Mom?" Jaden asked. The co-pilot turned around in her seat. She was a woman with orange hair tied back in a bun and grey streaks in various places. Her face had a few wrinkles but other than that, her face was sharp and graceful. She smiled as her baby-granddaughter slept in her arms.

"Your Father can't wait to see his first grandchild…I practically had to fight to him to get him to stay at home…" Madeline Yuki stated. Lilly smiled at her Mom, but then another thought came to her mind.

"Have either of you herd anything from Lady Van Barrett?" Lilly asked. Pegasus's sighed, Madeline looked unsure. Finally Pegasus's spoke.

"When I was flying over here, I noticed some smoke coming from the area….I was afraid the building had started on fire, but apparently only the bathhouse clasped do to an explosion…"Pegasus's said. Lilly bit her lip in fear and said.

"And, Lady Van Barrett was inside…." Jaden wrapped an arm around Lilly bringing her close. "And that means Amethyst too…."

"Now Lilly….Stella and Amethyst have been trained….I'm sure their just fine." Madeline said. Lilly looked out the window, wishing she could turn back. But she couldn't, she could only hope that Stella was okay.

Jameson flew his office door open, angrily slamming down into his chair and turning it towards the wall. He had just been told that not only had Victoria Haynes escaped, but so had Alexis Rhodes and Gabriel Truesdale. He was certain his day couldn't get any worse.

"Hello, son…" He heard the odd British accent. He recognized it, it wasn't entirely familiar, but he had heard it enough to recognize who it belonged too… Amazingly, His day had just gotten worse.

"Stella Van Barrett…..I thought you were dead…" He turned, to see Stella aiming a black gun at him. Jameson froze where he was, but continued to stare Stella down.

"Hmm…not Edward's gun…I've been looking for it …" Jameson commented.

Aster walked into the library. Still, not accepting any of the information he had just found out. Stella had killed someone, and now maybe dead himself. Sasha had fast fallen asleep in his uncle's arms. He turned to the office window. Seeing something both wonderful and horrific.

Stella pointing a gun at a black-haired man. Aster watched her from a safe distance. He could safely assume that she was pointing the gun at Jameson Gates.

"Ironic, isn't it?" Stella said. "I've been trying to save you for twenty years…and now, I'm going to end up being the one to kill you." Jameson laughed.

"You'd kill your own flesh and blood?" Jameson asked, leaning back in his chair. Stella staring him down coldly. Aster looked in shock, wonder, and fear. Would Stella seriously kill her son? Did Jameson deserve to die?

"Because of you...a child and two innocent women were kidnapped…A woman died...Amethyst Scorpio had a family….a husband and a son…and you killed her!" Stella yelled. Aster's eyes widen, grief entered again. He hadn't known Amethyst for a long time, but she was a charming woman. She was extremely intelligent and seemed eager to learn more….not to mention, she was Tori's friend. He probably would have pulled the trigger by now.

"But….can you kill your own son?" Jameson asked. "Can you? Mommy Stella?"

Stella and Jameson stared each other down, wondering who was gonna break first. Each soul staring into the others soul. Aster covered Sasha's ears, expecting Stella to go through with it.

Instead, Stella emptied the gun of its ammo and tossed it on the desk.

"I won't kill you…" Stella said firmly. "But now, I finally understand…I've wasted so many years, looking for you….wasted so many tears crying for you….Feeling guilty, feeling bad that you never had a mother…I'm done trying to save you, Jameson…To hell with it all, Let the alight forces kill you! You're an awful man, a disgrace's to James name, and I hope you get exactly what's coming to you…a death just as awful as Amethyst Scorpio's."

Stella turned from him and walked out. Looking in a great deal of pain. She leaned on the door way.

"The alight forces will have to find me in order to kill me Stella…that's something that not even you could do in twenty years…" Jameson said, when Stella was out of view of Jameson, Aster stepped out of the shadows and showed himself. He noticed a great deal of sadness in Stella's eyes. Her eyes then came across Sasha, her eyes widen in shock.

"Stella….meet your grandson, Sasha…" He introduced. Stella looked at her sleeping grandson and smiled gently.

"Let's get out of here…" She said, leading him to the secret passage way.

Stella was able to come out through the trap door again, with Aster following, the sun was rising. Aster gently cradled Sasha in his arms. They started climbing over the rubble, seeing a small group at the other side of what use to be the old bath house.

"Lady Stella!" Obbi yelled, running to Stella with tears in her eyes. "Oh god, we thought you were dead!" She wrapped her arms around her friend. Stella looked once again at the limp body of Amethyst. Hassleberry gathered Amethyst's body in his arms, Sartorius helping to lift her into his arms. Both men with tears in their eyes.

"It should have been me…" Stella whispered Obbi looked at her horrified.

"She's upset, Obedience…don't listen to her…." Aster said, walking over with Sasha safely in his arms… you take Sasha and Stella and get them out of here…Sasha needs to get out of here, and Stella doesn't need to watch what were about to do."

Stella turned to him; As Sartorius took Sasha, keeping the boy safely in his arms.

"What is it that you're going to do?" Stella asked Aster bowed his head, not looking at Stella.

"Obedience, Hassleberry, I need your help setting this mansion on fire." Aster said.

Stella, Sartorius, and Sasha left the scene in the contour. Hassleberry pulled a box of road flares out of his hummer. Aster pulling out the lighter he had barrowed from Gabi.

"Are you sure about this?" Obbi asked. Aster nodded.

"This house will be forever tainted by Jameson's presence...It's better to burn down it down, then allow it to harbor his evilness….He'll make it out, alive…but at least my Grandparent's home will be clean…." He said. In truth, he would never be able to step in the house again. So many things had gone wrong, so many of his fears and horrors lived in the house and would never escape. The only way to end them was to destroy the house. It had been the house his Father grew up in, he decided the house should die with that dignity. Obbi and Hassleberry nodded.

"Well, let's do this then." Hassleberry said. Aster clicked the lighter on holding it to the end of the road flare. The flare immediately took light. Obbi grabbed a bundled group of flares holding on up so Aster could light it. Hassleberry did the same. Obbi went to the left side on the mansion; Well Hassleberry took the right side. Aster stood at the front of the mansion, holding the burning flare, He threw it through the window, he continued throwing them until he saw smoke coming from the house. Hassleberry and Obbi ran from the sides.

"I saw a helicopter coming….I think it's for Jameson….Should we try and catch him?" Obbi asked, Aster shook his head.

"No…" Aster decided. "Let him go….he'll be back, I want to see my girlfriend…I'm sure you guys want to see your spouses." Aster watched as the house went up in flames. He turned away, walking to the hummer. He got in the passenger seat, Hassleberry taking the drivers side, Obbi sat in the middle of the back seat….trying to ignore Amethyst's body in the way back. But she cried a few silent tears as they pulled away from the house. Aster looked in the passenger mirror, watching the house become consumed by flames.

Meanwhile, the helicopter landed on the top of the building. Jameson walked out with a few servants, including a frightened nanny, a few guards, and Ursula.

"Sir…." One of the guards said. "We couldn't find Sartori, or his girlfriend, Hebe." Jameson scowled at the mention of Sartori's name.

"He used my son as a trap without my permission…now my son is gone…he better pray this fire gets him before I do." Jameson said as the guard climbed into the helicopter, Ursula was about to climb in when Jameson pulled her out. "No, you stay here."

"What?!" Ursula said shocked. "But I was the one who told you where Lady Stella was!" Jameson laughed a humorless laugh.

"And what good did that get us? Stella Van Barrett is still alive…" Jameson said. "Besides, how did Jaden Yuki get into the mansion, Ursula?" Ursula didn't know what to say, she finally took a shot in the dark.

"I don't know sir…" She said, Jameson glared at her.

"Really? I doubt that…." Jameson climbed into the helicopter and closed the door before Ursula could get in. The helicopter lifted from the ground, Jameson looking out the window, watching the mansion burn. His plans may not have worked this time. But he would use the destiny duelist to revive Hera….even if it killed him.

Let's see, only a few more chapters left. Is anyone as sad as I am that Amethyst died? I almost couldn't do it….but it had to be done….keep reading for the next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10: Mourning

Saving words

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh gx, or its characters. Just my OC's.

Chapter 10: Mourning.

Stella had arrived at the hospital with Sartorius, who was holding young Sasha. As they walked through the front door, Lilly, Jim, and Madeline were in the hospital lobby. They all stood from the small couch, Lilly running towards Stella.

"Lady Van Barrett! Thank god!" She shouted wrapping her arms around Stella. Stella winced at the pain in her side but allowed the hug to continue, she was too over-whelmed by everything that had happened to stop Lilly. Lilly pulled away. "What happened to you?"

Jim and Madeline walked over. "Yeah, you look about three different levels of hell." Madeline stated.

Madeline had seen the look in Stella's eyes only once before. After Stella had killed Isaiah Tareq, it had been so much for Stella that she starting shutting down, like she was now.

"Is the baby okay?" Madeline asked, regarding Sasha. Sartorius nodded.

"I think so, but it's best to get him checked." Sartorius said.

"Go get him checked out…Stella, dear come sit…" Madeline told her. Madeline had grabbed Stella's wrist bringing her over to the couch in the lobby. Stella sat down with Madeline by her side. Lilly was immediately worried there was something wrong she didn't know about, Jim knew there was something more and waited to hear what happened.

"Is Obbi alright?" Jim asked worriedly. Stella nodded.

"She's fine…" Stella said her voice a quiet, raspy whisper.

"But someone isn't…" Madeline guessed, Stella nodded again. "Who?"

Stella tried to keep her tears back, but it was no good, tears welled in her eyes.

"Amethyst died…." Stella chocked out. Lilly gasped, Jim stared in shock. Madeline's face seemed to break down much like Stella's.

"No, Not Rain and Miles daughter…Not Amethyst…" Madeline begged, but Stella nodded.

"I tried to revive her…I kept thinking she'd just wake up….She looked so beautiful in death, just as she always had…It was like Rain's funeral all over again." Stella rambled.

Lilly felt tears draw from her eyes. "Lady Van Barrett, How did it happen?"

"She and I entered the bath house…I…I knew there was a secret passage in there." Stella said through sobs. "And someone must have saw us, because Jameson blew it up….I yelled at her to take cover, but it didn't help….It should have been me…I should have died!...Not Amethyst…" Her words disappeared in her sobs. Madeline brought Stella up.

"Darling, you're hurt, you need to be checked over right away." Madeline said through her own tears.

"I'll come too…" Lilly whispered.

"No, honey, stay here…if memory serves me Aster, Obbi, and Hassleberry are still unaccounted for." Madeline stated. Reluctantly, Lilly nodded and sat down with Jim on the couch.

The hummer pulled into the hospital parking lot. Aster stepped out of the car, Hassleberry and Obbi following suit.

"Should we go get someone to bring the body in?" Hassleberry asked, Aster shook his head.

"I'll get her…" Aster said, moving to the back of the truck. "I'll take care of it."

Hassleberry stared at Aster, confused. Obbi placed a hand on Hassleberry's shoulder. "He's grieving….He didn't know Amethyst well, but it scares him that it could have been Stella…"

Hassleberry stared as Aster opened the back door of the hummer.

"He's a hero….Heroes aren't suppose to lose people…" Obbi finished, as Aster carefully pulled out Amethyst's body. He brought Amethyst into his arms, a blanket wrapping her body.

The blanket moved and slide from Amethyst's face, her face being visible to the world. Her features were even paler against her red hair, her lips a slight blue color. It was selfish that he looked upon this dead woman and saw Stella and Tori's face and not hers. For a moment he was glad it wasn't his girlfriend or mother lying in his arms lifeless. But soon Amethyst's face appeared again. Obbi stepped forward putting the blanket over her face again. They walked into the hospital.

Lilly and Jim were in the lobby, but stood silently as Aster carried Amethyst's body. Tears welled in Lilly's eyes again. Obbi ran to Jim and embraced him.

"Cousin…." She whispered her voice tired and raspy. Lilly was surprised. She never imagined Jim and Obbi to be cousins, yet now it only made sense. Jim and Obbi had the same eyes and hair, and they had always looked after each other, protecting one another. Until she had only figured it was a coincidence that they were both Australian, after all it was a continent, but now it made a bit more sense that they were so close.

A nurse brought a gurney over looking at the troubled young man who was holding the dead woman. He carefully placed the body on the gurney and stepped back. The nurse removed the blanket revealing Amethyst's full body. He was glad that for once he looked upon Amethyst's face, and didn't see his Mother or Tori.

(Hours later)

The helicopter landed in the parking lot. The flight had taken hours but the passengers couldn't be happier to be there. The door opened, Syrus Truesdale was the first to climb down, followed by his brother and sister-in-law.

"Syrus!" Lilly yelled from the hospital doors. She ran across the parking, Syrus running towards her as well. They met half-way, embracing each other in laughs and sobs. They shared a deep and passionate kiss before holding on to each other.

Stephen opened the door, Gabriel safely in his arms. He smiled at his sister, Allegra, as he began walking across the parking lot.

Allegra covered her mouth, tears coming from her eyes. She took off across the parking lot, her heels clicking against the concrete. She met Stephen quickly taking her son and embracing him.

"My baby! Gabriel…" She sobbed holding on to her son. Zane couldn't run but eventually caught up with his wife, embracing both her and his son. The family was complete.

"It's a family reunion…" Lilly froze in Syrus's arms; she pulled away from him to look behind him.

Jesse Andersen stood, smiling at the young family being reunited. No doubt he was looking forward to seeing Amethyst, alive and well. Lilly wasn't sure she could tell Jesse that was impossible.

Yet, it would be cruel to let him walk into the hospital and let him find out for himself that his wife had met her end. Lilly walked forward up to Jesse.

"Jesse…" Lilly started. Syrus was in aw. Jesse smiled at Lilly, she found impossible to come out and say it, no words seemed right. "I'm…I'm sorry to tell you this…but…"

Jesse smile faded. "Is Amethyst alright?" He asked. Lilly adverted her eyes to the ground, trying to hide the tears that were coming into her eyes.

"No…" Her voice cracked. "There was a b…bath house at the mansion. Lady Van Barrett and Amethyst were in the bath house when it e…ex...exploded."

Jesse began to panic. He grabbed Lilly's shoulders, his breathing increasing.

"Where is she? Where's Amethyst?" He asked. Lilly stared at him with tears running down her face. She formed the words but couldn't say them. Finally she cleared her throat.

"She…died…." Lilly choked out. Jesse's eyes widened, he started clutching Lilly's shoulder tighter. Tears started to well in his eyes.

"No, there….that can't be right…Where is she?!" Jesse yelled, his eyes closed letting a few tears fall. "Please…don't lie to me."

Allegra looked to Lilly. "I don't think she's lying Jesse…please tell me I'm wrong." Allegra begged. Lilly shook her head.

"I'm…not lying." She said between breathes.

"Lilly, please don't…" Jesse pleaded. "Please don't tell me Amethyst is dead…she's alive…she's alive!!!" He brought Lilly into a tight embrace sobbing into his shoulder. Lilly wrapped her arms around Jesse.

"I'm sorry Jesse…She's gone." Lilly told him. Jesse shook his head and continued sobbing.

"No…no…She's alive! She's my wife, she's a Mother….Mother's don't die, no she's a…a….god no…" He continued babbling. Syrus pulled Lilly away from Jesse, allowing him to fall to his knees in tears. Allegra clung to Gabriel and cried in Zane's chest. Lilly cried with Syrus rocking her in his arms.

Aster watched Tori sleep in her room from behind the glass. The doctors had told him she was stressed, and tired. They said she would be fine, but to keep any extra stress away from her, as it was unhealthy for the twins. She had been sleeping for hours, finally Tori stirred; she opened her eyes trying to take in her new surroundings.

"What the hell?" She whispered to herself, feeling around for her glasses on the table next to her. Aster had gotten Tori a new pair of glasses as her old ones had been left behind in the now destroyed Phoenix mansion. He reached into his pocket and pulled the glasses out and walked into the room.

"Here, this will help…" He put the glasses in front of Tori's eyes. It took a minute for the glasses to adjust but her vision became clear. She smiled when see saw Aster.

"Am I dreaming? Or are you really here?" Tori asked, Aster shook his head.

"I'm here…" Tori lifted herself up and brought herself into his embrace. The two hugged each other before he laid Tori back down.

"Aster, I was so scared….I was afraid you would die trying to save me." Tori told him, clenching his hands tightly.

Aster then remembered what Jesse had told him that Amethyst was Tori's best friend. How was he supposed to tell her that he didn't die, but Amethyst did? He didn't know how.

"I'm glad to see your both okay…" Aster and Tori looked to the door. Sartorius walked into the room, holding an awake and alert Sasha in his arms.

"Is he okay?" Aster asked, concerned for his nephews well being. Sartorius nodded.

"He's very well, and I think his life will only get better…According to Flora, since he's Hosanna Lee's son, many Alight Force agents will jump to adopt him…Amethyst and Jesse would have been the top choice since Amethyst and Hosanna were so close, but now that Amethyst is…gone….Jesse is too grieve stricken to take any children right…."

"Wait." Tori said, panic in her eyes. "Amethyst died?" Aster frowned, Sartorius froze.

"I…I apologize, Tori…I thought you knew." Sartorius replied. Tori looked to Aster, Aster regretfully looked away.

"I was going to tell you…I didn't know how." Aster said. Tori looked a little numb, like she wasn't sure how to digest this news. Aster decided Tori needed space. "Sartorius, let's go out to the hall and continue talking." Aster and Sartorius and Sasha went outside the room. They stood in front of the window so Aster could keep an eye on Tori.

"I'm truly sorry Aster, I had no idea that Tori hadn't heard of Amethyst's death." Sartorius said, cradling the young baby in his arms. Aster nodded.

"It's okay….she had to find out somehow, and I didn't know what to say…" Aster sighed. "Who else would adopt Sasha?"

Sartorius patted the baby on the back. "Well, Lady Van Barrett was the next logical choice….But she refused, claiming she couldn't raise her own children, so how could she raise her grandson?...And then there's you…."

Aster nodded. "I'm his uncle, and I saved him…it's only logical…but, I can't take him." Sartorius appeared shock. "I want to see Sasha…but as it is, I'm gonna have to be a Father to two kids at the same time….three is simply too much…Anyone else?"

Sartorius held Sasha closer and smiled down on him. "Well…I'm interested."

A confused look spread across Aster's face. "You want to adopt Sasha?"

Sartorius nodded. "Do to birth difficulties; it appears that Xantara can't have anymore children… So we both were considering adoption…I think we had planned on adopting a bit further into the future, but if there's a child that needs a home, why not?" He said. Aster thought about it, it was actually a good idea. It seemed like Sartorius had taken a liking to Sasha, Aster could still be in Sasha's life and Xantara and Sartorius were good people, they would look after Sasha, and he wouldn't be a lonely child, they'd have Eponine too.

A family…Sasha deserved to have a family that didn't use him for personal gain. Sartorius and Xantara would give him that.

"I think it's a great idea….Sasha deserves some light in his life." Aster turned to the window. Tori wiped her eyes. It was evident she had been crying, Aster had ran out of tears hours ago. Now, he only had relief, though only temporary. Sadly enough, he knew this wasn't over…it was far from it.

(Three days later- on Stella's private jet.)

Everyone minus Jesse, Zane, Allegra, and Gabriel, were on the jet, on their way to London for Amethyst's funeral. Stella had informed all the men to dress in black suits and trench coats. The women were all wearing black dress, the only exception being Rhiannon she was dressed in black pajama's Stella had bought for her.

"Aster I can't attach this necklace, could you get it for me?" Tori asked. Aster kindly took the necklace and clipped it together. He noticed a second sliver chain.

"You're still wearing the locket?" Aster asked. Tori nodded.

"I never take it off…I even put a picture in it." Tori turned to Aster and opened the small heart. Inside was a picture of an eighteen year old Aster and Tori. Tori's hair was shoulder length then and Aster was still wearing that white suit he always wore. Besides that, they looked the same. Except then, they were just friends, two people who had similar childhoods and understood each other…now, they were starting a family together, dating each other, everything had changed dramatically even if the faces hadn't.

"Mhm..." They looked to Stella, who cleared her throat to get their attention. She held what appeared to be a black umbrella and two pairs of sunglasses in her hand. "The Alight forces have many traditions….such as men wearing black trench coats…Another tradition is that everyone wears sunglasses and every women must carry a black parasol." She handed a pair of sunglasses to Aster, and a pair to Tori and the umbrella, which do to its light fabric and older features, was actually a parasol, something meant to keep the sun out the carrier's eyes.

Aster nodded his thanks. Tori looked to Stella. "Thank you…" Stella nodded to them both and walked away.

The plane landed at London. They drove to the cemetery in a black limo…everyone walked through the cemetery. Aster stopped just as they had reached the Scorpio plots.

"It's funny…a cemetery is meant as a comfort, so we can feel like our loved ones are never really gone…yet, because of it, no one believes in death anymore." Aster stated, Tori looked to him, her arm being looped through his. "Why do I feel like it's my fault? That I'm the reason Amethyst is dead…that Jesse lost his spouse, and that Ruby will never know his Mother?"

Tori squeezed his arm. "Aster, please don't blame yourself, it wasn't your fault…And Stella needs you today….she thinks it's her fault." Aster looked to Stella, she walked sadly, yet still with a sense of pride it took so long for the Van Barrett's to claim. She stopped to put up her parasol and put on her sunglasses. Aster knew Tori was right, Stella blamed herself for Amethyst's death, and unlike him, she'd never let it go.

"Right…" Aster and Tori put on their sunglasses. Tori opened the black parasol and walked onto the Scorpio family plots. Jaden, Alexis, Lilly, Syrus, and Madeline had walked together, but Madeline broke away from the group, and took off into a run.

"Elazer!" Madeline shouted. She ran into the arms of a man with short brown hair and sunglasses over his green eyes, a brown beard growing from his hair to his chin. Next to him was a thirteen year old girl with shoulder length brown hair, sunglasses also covered her eyes. "Mona…" She said reaching down and hugging her youngest child.

"Daddy, Mona…" Lilly said, the group caught up with Madeline, Elazer smiled and hugged Lilly.

Elazer smiled. "Lilly, your alright" Elazer said hugging Lilly closely. "Jaden, Alexis…and this must be my little granddaughter…Rhiannon Jaide Yuki." Elazer said smiling at Rhiannon.

"It's nice to see you…" Alexis said. "And actually, we changed it to Rhiannon James Yuki….after the man who delivered her." Elazer smiled at his granddaughter.

"Such a pretty name…My little Rhiannon…" Elazer said, but then he cleared his throat. "As much as I would like to celebrate her birth right now…we must give our respects to the Scorpio family." The happy family moment had been ruined with the reminder they were there for a funeral. Alexis allowed Elazer Yuki to hold Rhiannon. As they walked. Alexis, Madeline, Lilly, and Mona opened their parasols, as they all put on their sunglasses.

Jesse stood with his parents, Levi and Rose Andersen, Rose holding their Mother-less grandson. Ambre and Miles Scorpio stood next to them, Amethyst's Mother, Rain, had died years ago.

Alexis was first in line. "I'm sorry for you loss…" Jaden followed, hugging Jesse warmly.

"It's gonna be okay, man…" Jaden said. Each one offered their condolences. Eventually it was Aster and Tori's turn.

"Amethyst was a good women...She and I had been best friends since we were children. We bonded over the fact we both didn't have a Mother…I'm so sorry your son will have to go through that, Jesse." Tori said, her voice cracking as tears fell from her eyes. Aster patted her back.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Aster asked. Jesse shrugged.

"I don't know…" Jesse stated quietly. "I have to be strong for Ruby…" Aster put his hand on Jesse's shoulder, but removed it, knowing no comfort would make him forget his wife's death.

Stella was the last in line. She closed her parasol and removed her sunglasses. Jesse chose to keep his on. "Amethyst wanted a long life, with her husband and son…she wanted to have more children and realize her full potential as an agent…But would she ever take back the sacrifice she made? No…Because she always knew there were things bigger than herself. She would never take it back…and you know in your heart, she died doing she thought was important…Try and take some comfort in that."

Jesse finally removed his glasses, his eyes stained with tears. "You know, it makes me wonder what she cared about more…reaching her full potential, or me." Jesse said. Aster stood up from the seat he had taken and walked over. He grabbed his Mother's arm before she could smack the grieving widower.

"Stella, don't!" Aster yelled. Stella grimaced for a moment, but released her anger and pulled her arm away from her son and pointed at Jesse.

"Say anything you want about the alight forces…Don't you dare stand there and mock Amethyst's memory with stupid questions like that!" Stella yelled. Ambre finally got into the middle; she had taken off her glasses so the two could see her tear stained and angry eyes.

"You both are mocking Amethyst's memory by causing drama at her funeral!" Ambre yelled, many of the guests were obviously shocked. "We're supposed to remember and mourn the dead…not ponder on how it could have been…Do that on your own time!" Stella glared at Jesse for a moment, but then released a sigh and walked away with her son, putting her glasses back on. Jesse looked at Stella for a moment before crashing into Ambre's arms and breaking into tears again. They walked to their seats in order for the service to start.

The service had ended more smoothly then it had started. Amethyst's coffin was kept close do to her battered and bruised body. The coffin was a beautiful shiny shade of brown, with a black rose painted on the top. Miles Scorpio talked about how odd it was that his wife had died during an alight forces mission, and now his oldest daughter had met the same fate. Jesse talked about how different Amethyst and he were, but how much he loved her. Ambre talked more about her childhood memories with her sister, and how Amethyst had always looked out for her. The hardest part was watching the coffin descend into the earth. Miles had tried to reach for it, but his remaining daughter had stopped him, both crying in each others arms. The funeral ended with Ambre singing an alight force song 'reborn'.

Aster helped Tori up at the end of the service. Tori sighed. "I can't believe she's gone…I just saw her coffin buried and I still don't believe she's gone."

"It was a beautiful service." Stella said. Madeline, Elazer, Mona, Jaden, and Alexis walked over. Rhiannon asleep in Jaden's arms. "Elazer…"

Elazer nodded to Stella. "Stella…" He replied.

"We were gonna go get something to eat before we went home…do you guys want to come?" Jaden asked. The three of them nodded, walking together. Jaden stopped when he noticed Jesse staring into the whole his wife was now in.

"Hey guys, I'll meet you in the parking lot." Jaden told the group. Madeline nodded at her son as the group continued walking. Jaden held his daughter safely in his arms and walked to Jesse. "Hey man…."

"Hey…" Jesse replied quietly, he himself was holding his young son, Ruby.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Jaden asked. Jesse sighed.

"Not now, no…but I'll bounce from it eventually…I mean, I still have Ruby…he needs me now more than ever." Jesse said, holding his son a bit closer. Jaden nodded, rocking his daughter in his arms.

"It's funny, how time flys so quickly…One day Rhiannon is just a thought, the next, she's here…Amethyst is alive, and then the next….she's not." Jaden said. Jesse continued staring into the grave.

"I keep playing our last moments together over and over in my head…wondering why the hell this happened to her?" Jesse stated. "How am I gonna make it, huh? Waking up to an empty spot, looking at Ruby's eyes and seeing Ami's, how do heal from losing true love?" Jaden walked a bit closer to his friend, offering a sad smile.

"You remember that love…you remember the good times you two had, and remember that Amethyst lives on in Ruby. And one day, you could fall in love again, and find someone that makes you just as happy as Amethyst did." For first time in days, Jesse smiled.

"She'd want me to be happy wouldn't she?" Jesse asked. "I will be happy again, I have so many reasons to be happy….I have Ruby, I have life….Amethyst would want me to live happy even with out her…it's just….I have to mourn before I can truly move past it." Jesse said.

Ruby pulled away from Jesse and looked at Rhiannon. He smiled at the younger baby. Jesse and Jaden laughed.

"Looks like your sons flirting with my daughter." Jaden said, Jesse nodded.

"He takes British charmer to a new level." Jesse said. Jaden and Jesse laughed again, knowing that through the darkness, their children were the lights in their lives.

A few hours later, they were all home. Aster had walked Tori home before going to the cemetery. It didn't surprise him that cemetery gates were open; he walked inside and walked to his Father grave, Stella sitting in front of it.

"Did you kill Sartori's brother?" Aster asked the question that had been haunting him for days. He had kept it to himself, not sure if Stella had really done it, or if Sartori was trying to make him hate Stella.

Stella turned slightly, one eye looking at her son. "What if I did?"

"Well, if you have a reason, I'd love to hear it." Aster countered. Stella sighed, running her hands through hair.

"He was trying to kill Hector…" Stella said. "Believe it or not, Sartori wasn't always evil. His Brother led the organization for Hera. He didn't like Farsiris dating his brother, so Hector went to rescue her…He was going to kill Hector in front of Farsiris when I shot Sartori's brother…and Sartori just happened to be there…He's hated me ever since." Stella stood up facing Aster.

"Since you have a job here…Do you have a place to stay? You could stay with Tori and I for awhile." Aster said, Stella smiled.

"I'm quitting my Grave keeping job…The hours are horrible, the pay is dirt, and I always end up paying someone more to hold it for me well I go on missions for the alight forces…I'm going to Florida for awhile…Your Grandmother always raved about how wonderful it was…I'm going there until I get another Alight Forces mission or until Lillian's wedding…whatever comes first."

"So, I was foolish to believe you would stay and actually be a mother to me, huh?" Aster asked, Stella sighed sadly.

"I do love you, Aster. You have a wonderful life, a wonderful girlfriend, and you're going to be a wonderful Father…But…." Stella was cut off.

"But you need adventure, because….it's the only thing that's ever made you happy." Aster murmured, offering a sad smile. "You had a hard childhood, and dramatic young adult life, and a miserable twenty-years…Adventure's all you have left, and you want to hold on to it…So by all means, don't let me stop you." Stella appeared shocked but a smile came across her face.

"See you when my heirs are born…." Stella stated, Aster nodded.

"Sure, sure…" Stella put on her sunglasses and her black hat and walked past Aster, Aster watched as his Mother walked away. But he wasn't too sad; he knew he'd see her again. And he knew that he could finally move forward in his life.

The light could only get brighter at this point.

And there's chapter 9 people….Next chapter will be taking place a bit further in the future, another warning….believe it or not, in with in the next two chapters another character will die…I know, I mean for killing off these characters….(sighs) Keep reading, lol.


	11. Chapter 11: Happily ever after?

Saving words.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Yu-gi-oh gx; I do own my OC's.

Chapter 11: Happily ever after?

(6 months later)

"God, I'm getting fat…I can't even fit in my favorite dress anymore!" Tori yelled from their bathroom. Aster was fumbling with his tie, he rolled his eyes.

"Gee, your seven months pregnant…wonder why." Aster said sarcastically. Tori came in the room wearing a robe, throwing a dress with a green skirt and a black swirling top with no sleeves. "You had that dress before you were pregnant, of course it won't fit."

Tori snorted. "Well, no one asked you Mr. Smartass." Tori said, smiling. "Well, maybe a daughter can wear this…if we have a daughter! Why do you want to be surprised?"

"First of all it's tradition…Second of all, your not gonna be that big forever, just when you lose two babies in weight." Aster kneeled down so he was next to her stomach, putting his hand on her stomach. "Then you'll fit into whatever dress you want."

"Do you ever notice that one of them keeps kicking?" Tori said. "I swear, that kid is gonna be a karate master or something." Aster smiled.

"Or a smartass like both of its parents…" Aster said, before standing again. "Well, come on, pick something out, or we're gonna be late for this shin dig."

"Um, it's a little more than a shin dig, dear." Tori said turning back into the bathroom. She paused as a pain shot up through her head, her hand quickly reached for it, she stumbled but caught herself. Aster took noticed.

"Another headache?" Aster asked, Tori nodded. "It seems like they're worse then they should be." Tori offered a small smile.

"It's fine….I'm sure it will pass just like the others…Hey, I'm having kids, it happens." Aster smiled in return before turning to the mirror to finish getting ready for the event.

Stephen and Zane were handing out pamphlets as people walked into the church. The pamphlets read out the honor they were celebrating.

**The Truesdale-Yuki Wedding**

**The Truesdale's and The Yuki's welcome you to the joining of….**

**Syrus Andrew Truesdale **

**And **

**Lillian Blaze Yuki **

"How did you guys get stuck being ushers?" Aster asked as Zane handed Aster and Tori a pamphlet. Stephen snorted and laughed.

"Please…I think we all knew that Jaden was going to be the best man…" He replied. Tori offered a smile as they entered the church. Jesse and Ambre walked up to the church, Jesse holding an older Ruby.

"Hey Jesse…" Stephen said, handing him a pamphlet. "How have you've been?"

"Good right now, thank you for asking…" Jesse replied Ambre tugged on his arm.

"We have to hurry before all the good seats are taken…" Ambre said with a smile, the continued on into the church.

"Daddy!" Gabriel said running out front to the church. He was missing his tuxedo jacket as he clung to Zane. Gabriel had learned to walk and was now learning to talk, however his speech was still limited.

Allegra walked out front impatiently, wearing a light blue strapless dress with a light draping over-skirt and a shawl to match; in her hand was Gabriel's missing jacket. She got a hold of Gabriel.

"I was getting him ready for the wedding, and he ran out here as quick as he could…I am not looking forward to the terrible twos." Allegra said. "Gabriel Justus, get your jacket on now…"

Gabriel shook his head. "Daddy…" He pleaded with his Father. Stephen sighed and got to Gabriel's level.

"Hey buddy, I can understand if you're afraid to wear the jacket…After all, only the coolest guys get to wear these jackets." Stephen said sarcastically. Gabriel tilted his head in confusion.

"Cool?" He asked, Stephen nodded.

"But hey, who said you were cool, right?…." Stephen said crossing his arms. "It's ridiculous she would even ask you to put that on…"

"I cool!" Gabriel said Allegra held the jacket for him; Gabriel put his arms through each of the sleeves and allowed Allegra to button it up.

"Thank you Stephen." Allegra said walking Gabriel back into the church. Inside, the church was filled with people to watch Syrus and Lilly marry on another. Allegra walked Gabriel into the halls and found the room where Lilly and the other bridesmaids were. Madeline was also there, wearing a smooth green dress, with a green organza jacket. Standing next to Madeline was a short woman with dark blue and grey hair wearing a pair of glasses before her big eyes. The woman was Luna Truesdale; the mother of the groom was wearing a shiny brown dress with the sleeves coming off the shoulders.

"There he is." Luna said.

"Finally caught the critter, eh?" Obbi asked, smiling. She was about four months pregnant with Chazz and Her first child.

Lilly stared in aw at herself in the mirror. Like most wedding dresses, it was white, made of satin with beaded shapes flowing through the dress with organza sleeves shaped with white flowers. Lilly's hair was pinned back in a bun with a tiara shimmering on her head. Her hand held a bouquet, with the most beautiful white lilies and roses for everyone to adore. Lilly looked more like a princess then a bride.

"I feel so perfect…" Lilly said with a smile from ear to ear. Madeline led her daughter away from the mirror.

"Not yet sweetie…You need something new, something old, something blue and something barrowed." Madeline instructed. Lilly was sat down in the chair, Alexis walked forward with something clenched in her hand.

"It was Allegra, Obbi, and My job to get you something blue and new…So, we put them together and got you a necklace with a blue rhinestone on it." Alexis said holding out a necklace with a small blue stone on it. Lilly reached out for the necklace and touched in it aw.

"Alexis, Obbi, Allegra…thank you so much…" Lilly said with a gasp, Alexis walked forward and clipped the necklace around Lilly's neck. Luna stepped forward next.

"It was my job to get you something old…So I choose these…" Luna said. She held forward a pair of old white lace gloves. "I wore these on my wedding day…and Justice and I have been happily married ever since…I know they will bring you and Syrus good luck." Lilly smiled as she placed the gloves on her hands.

"Thank you Luna…these are amazing." Lilly responded, hugging the Truesdale Mother. Madeline cleared her throat.

"Of course...it was my job to find something for you to borrow." Madeline started; she reached for her wedding ring on her ring finger and took Lilly's hand. "This wedding ring was a symbol of me and your Father's love…And we've been there for you, Jaden, and Mona….And now you're getting married, and I'm still here…" Madeline placed the ring on Lilly's finger. Lilly stared at it; a tear fell from her eyes.

"You were right….now this day is perfect…" Lilly said, Madeline hugged Lilly.

"Sweetie, don't get teary eyed yet...You have your entire wedding ahead of you." Madeline smiled at her daughter.

"Speaking of which, it's almost time…" Luna said. "I'll go tell the guys we're ready."

Meawhile...

"Yeah she is…"

"No way…"

"Yep…"

"Zane, there is no way Lilly is pregnant." Jaden responded. Jaden, Zane, Stephen, and Justus Truesdale were in the other room, sitting at the table waiting for someone to tell them it was time to start the wedding.

"I bet you five dollars." Zane replied, coolly putting feet on the table. Justus ran a hand through his graying light blue hair, annoyed at the current topic of conversation.

"Five dollars? I'm in…" Stephen said. "That chick's too skinny to be pregnant."

Zane rolled his eyes. "Just because Elvira didn't tell you she was pregnant with Jon until she got fatter doesn't mean every woman does."

"I'm in too…" Jaden stated. There was a knock on the door. Luna opened the door slowly.

"Are you gentlemen ready?" She asked, looking around. Shocked to find that the groom was no where to be seen. "Where's Syrus?"

"Puking in the bathroom." Jaden responded.

"What?! Why haven't any of you checked on him?!" Luna asked a worried tone in her voice.

"It's his wedding day Luna…he can at least vomit by himself." Justus stated. Luna glared at her husband and then at Jaden, Zane, and Stephen.

"Relax Mother…he's fine." Zane said, the small woman glared at them a few seconds longer.

"GO GET HIM!" She yelled. Zane, Jaden, and Stephen got up from the table and scurried out the door. Luna crossed her arms as she glared at Justus. Justus shrugged.

"You got them going; you don't need me to go too." Justus said. Luna sighed and shook her head.

"What am I gonna do with you?" Luna asked herself, walking out the door and towards the bathrooms.

Jaden entered the door first with Zane and Stephen following. Syrus was in one of the bathroom stalls, sitting on the floor, his heading hanging drowsy over the toilet.

"Sy, get off the bathroom floor, your gonna ruin your tux." Jaden said Syrus turned to face Jaden.

"It's my wedding day…I have a right to be nervous." Syrus responded turning back to the toilet.

"Come on….it's almost time for the wedding." Stephen said, leaning against the wall. Syrus gagged and threw up again. Stephen sighed. "Well, there goes last nights soup…"

"I'm crazy! I barely had the confidence to pass duel academy, how am I suppose to get married?" Syrus asked. Zane walked forward and put a hand on Syrus's back.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked. "Why are you marrying Lilly?" Syrus looked to Zane, a confused look in his eyes.

"Because I love Lilly…and there's no one else I'd rather spend my life with, she's willing to do so much for me, and I can't see my life without her …" Syrus sighed and stood up, he had to use his arm to support himself. "Which is why I can marry her…Because she's the one I want to be with….that I need to be with."

_Knock, knock_. "Syrus?" Luna said standing outside the door.

"I'm okay; Mom….I'm feeling a lot better now…thanks Zane." He whispered to Zane at the end. Zane nodded and smiled at his younger brother.

"Okay, well, Lilly's ready when you are dear…we can go ahead and start the wedding." Syrus gagged and turned back to the toilet and puked again. Jaden shook his head but smiled.

"Good old Syrus." Jaden said.

Many candles gave light in the church as everyone sat down for the wedding. Mona walked over to the piano and sat down, opening a music sheet and looking over the music before she started playing. Everyone stood as the wedding began.

Luna, Syrus, and Justus walked through the door first. All three linked their arms as they began to walk down the aisle. When they reached the front of the pews, Luna hugged Syrus and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Justus shook Syrus's hand and hugged him before they sat down in the front pews.

Zane and Allegra entered through the side doors meeting each other half way. Zane bowed as Allegra curtsied, they linked their arms together and walked down the aisle. They hugged before retreating to their sides. Obbi and Stephen met each other next half way as well. Obbi and Stephen bowed to each other before walking down the aisle. They hugged each other and walked to their separate sides. Chazz's grumbles of jealousy could be heard, Stephen smiled.

Alexis and Jaden were next, bowing to each other before they walked side by side. Jim was holding Rhiannon, who was now six months old; she already had curly brown hair with orange streaks in it and was wearing a pink dress for the occasion. Jaden smiled at his daughter and offered his wife a kiss before they separated.

At the end of the aisle, Stephen's wife, Elvira stood with Gabriel and her two year old daughter, Jon. She gave Gabriel the pillow with the two rings attached and gently guided him to walk down the aisle. Half way down the aisle one of the rings fell off. Everything stopped. Mona decided to continue playing the piano.

"Uh-oh." Gabriel said picking the rings off the ground. Instead of moving forward he stared at the rings trying to put it back on the pillow. "Uh-oh."

Allegra moved forward. "Gabriel, its okay…bring the rings to Mommy, okay?" Gabriel looked at Allegra confused.

"Uh-oh…" He repeated again, Allegra nodded.

"You made an Uh-oh, that's okay…" Allegra said, Gabriel quickly ran into her arms. Elvira gave Jon the flower basket and sent her down the aisle. Jon carefully threw the flowers over her shoulder. Stephen welcomed her with an embrace when she reached the end of the aisle and pointed her over to Allegra.

Finally the music changed, as the corridor doors opened. Lilly walked into the church. Madeline and Elazer walked to their daughter and linked their arms with their daughter's and walked her down the aisle.

Lilly smiled at her groom. Syrus smiled back, although he was fighting the urge to run to the bathroom and puke….The only thing stopping him was his beautiful bride, the only person in the world he'd want to marry, the only person he would ever marry.

The music stopped once Lilly, Elazer, and Madeline reached the end of the aisle.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" The priest asked proudly, adjusting his glasses to avoid the light.

"We do…" Madeline and Elazer said at the same time.

Elazer cleared his throat. "Elazer Jacob Yuki…"

"And Madeline Belle Yuki…" Madeline said, Lilly broke away from Elazer and Madeline and took Syrus's hand and stood across from him, they smiled and whispered words as the marriage commenced.

(2 hours later)

"Attention! Hello? Is this thing on?" Jaden said into the microphone. Everyone laughed at the elder Yuki sibling as they all sat at tables. The reception wasn't big, yet it appeared classy and graceful. Lilly and Syrus sat next to each other as husband and wife, holding each others hand and kissing each other when the small crowd demanded it.

"Jaden, you have to turn it on!" Obbi yelled, tugging on her maternity dress.

Jaden looked the microphone over and smiled, switching it to on. "Thanks Obbi!" He yelled. "Well, as the best man, it is my duty to congratulate Sy and Lilly at finally tying the knot…god knows we were all waiting for it to happen…I've known Syrus since high school, and Lilly…well, all her life, and they are truly two awesome people who deserve nothing but the best…"

Every clapped at Jaden's short but sweet speech. Jaden handed the microphone to the new couple, laughing as he joined his wife and daughter.

"Thanks Jaden…"Syrus said. He cleared his throat. "Well, now, we have an announcement…Not only is Lilly now my wife…but she is something more…My partner, my love, and everything good about me…And I will always love her…but that's not the announcement…um…Lilly, help please?" Lilly giggled and took the microphone.

"As partners, We share our lives with one another…And with the children we will one day have…which will be very soon because I am pregnant with our first child…"

The room grew quiet; everyone was now staring at Lilly and Syrus. Jaden's eyes had widened. Zane smiled.

"Told you…"He whispered to Stephen. Stephen rolled his eyes and pulled out his wallet. Eventually the shock passed and everyone clapped for the newly weds. Madeline hugged her daughter; Luna suffocated Syrus with her death grip hug. The reception continued, until Alexis took the microphone again.

"Alright, it's time for the bride and groom, or should I say, future Mother and Father, to get on the dance floor and have their first dance…"

Everyone clapped as Syrus and Lilly got up and walked to the dance floor. They took a ballroom dancing position as the music began.

Everyone watched as the lights dimmed as the singer began to sing.

Come stop your crying  
It will be all right  
Just take my hand Hold it tight

I will protect you  
from all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

Tori watched and smiled as the couple danced, she turned to Aster and smiled, Aster looked back and offered a small smile.

For one so small,  
you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

Zane wrapped his arms around Allegra and held her close; she rocked Gabriel in her arms.

You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always

Why can't they understand  
the way we feel  
They just don't trust  
what they can't explain  
I know we're different but,  
deep inside us  
We're not that different at all

Chazz rolled his eyes at the couples growing closer in the room, until Obbi came right by his side, smiling at her husband. His expression melted a bit, but still stood firm and annoyed.

And you'll be in my heart  
Yes; you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

Hassleberry smiled at his former rival and his wife, his own wife swayed beside him, he wrapped an arm around her.

Don't listen to them  
'Cause what do they know  
We need each other,  
to have, to hold  
They'll see in time  
I know

Madeline held Elazer's hand tightly, smiling at their daughter and her new husband. Luna had begun crying; Justus wrapped his arms around her and put his chin on her head.

When destiny calls you  
You must be strong  
I may not be with you  
But you've got to hold on  
They'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show them together

Alexis and Jaden swayed together with the music, Rhiannon smiled at her parents, Jaden kissed the top of her head.

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on,  
Now and forever more

Elvira looked in disgust at Lilly and Syrus; she had a bad history with them both. Stephen picked up their daughter and swayed with her to the music. Elvira sighed but smiled.

Oh, you'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be in my heart, always  
always

Lilly smiled and laid her head on Syrus's shoulder, quietly crying tears of happiness with her new husband as the song drew to an end.

The night grew on, everyone danced on the dance floor, sometimes it was a fast song, sometimes it was slow, other times it was a waltz, and sometimes it was tango. Eventually Lilly threw her bouquet to the single women; Ambre was the one to catch it. Then Syrus took off Lilly's garter and threw it to the single men, Jesse Andersen caught it.

"You know what they say…." Alexis whispered to Jaden. Jaden nodded. "The ones who catch the bouquet and garter are going to be the next to marry."

Later after cake, everyone continued to dance. The bride herself was dancing with her husband, smiling at Syrus.

"I never would have imagined this would ever happen." Lilly said, staring at Syrus deeply. Syrus stared back holding his wife close.

"I didn't think we could be together…Now we're married." Syrus whispered.

"Pardon me…" Syrus and Lilly turned to Elazer who cleared his throat and smiled at the couple. "May I cut in?" Syrus nodded and parted with Lilly, letting the Father and Daughter dance. "Your mother and I are happy for you Lilly…"

"I know….I love you both so much." Lilly responded, smiling at her Father. Elazer reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded letter, he put it in Lilly's hand. "This is from Stella."

Lilly sighed and started opening the letter. "I have a feeling I already know what it says."

Sure enough, Lilly read the letter and was not surprised at what it said, she was, however, disappointed.

_Dearest Lillian, _

_I deeply regret this; but I will not make it to your wedding. We're receiving new information on Jameson's whereabouts and I had to investigate. I wish you and Syrus all the happiness in the world, and greatly apologize for missing your wedding._

_Signed,_

_Lady Stella Calandra Van Barrett._

"Well, it's the thought that counts." Lilly said smiling. "At least she's okay." Elazer and Lilly continued dancing. Aster and Tori danced together to the music. Neither of them liked dancing, but they enjoyed each other's company, and the perfect place to enjoy it was on the dance floor.

"I love this song…." Tori whispered. "I just want someone that I can talk to; I want you just the way you are…" She sang 'Just the way you are' by Billy Joel.

"Don't tell me you're going all romantic on me." Aster whispered back. Tori sighed.

"There you go, I had something good going, and you had to go and mess it up…way to go, Aster." Tori said in response. Suddenly she grunted, her headaches had returned, a lot stronger then they were when they had started earlier. Aster pulled away, but was still holding Tori. Her eyes were closed shut in pain.

"Tori, what's wrong?" Aster asked. Tori mumbled something under her breath but it was too quiet to hear. "Tori?!"

"Everything's dizzy…." She said. She fell over into Aster's arms; Aster caught her, but brought her to the ground laying her down gently.

"Call an ambulance!" He yelled frantically. Everyone turned their attention from the celebration to the unconscious woman. Chazz quickly pulled out his cell phone first.

"We need an ambulance, a woman about eight month's pregnant clapse at the Domino reception complex…..We'll be waiting outside." Chazz motioned for Jaden and Stephen to follow him outside.

The good thing was, if at any point Tori had stopped breathing, almost everyone in the room knew CPR. Another good thing was the Domino hospital was only two blocks away, meaning the ambulance got there very quickly. A third good thing was that everyone in the room had taken a responsibility to help.

Aster kept by Tori's side, trying to keep calm, he wasn't about to get frantic when his girlfriend was in danger. Madeline, Justus, Elazer, and Luna kept everyone calm, well Alexis, Obbi, Zane and Allegra kept everyone a good space away so Tori could have some breathing room.

The medical team came through quickly with a gurney, Alexis, Obbi, Zane, and Allegra moved quickly out of the way so they could pick up Tori and get out quickly. They asked Aster a few question, her closest living relative, his relation to Tori, and if she was allergic to anything.

"She has an Aunt somewhere…Kit Haynes I think her name was." He answered, knowing that was who Tori lived with after her Father died. "And I'm her boyfriend and Father of her children….and not to my knowledge…"

"Alright, then you're gonna make the decisions from here out, come on!" The medical team placed Tori on the gurney; Tori woke maybe for a moment.

"Aster?"

"Everything's going to be fine, Tori…Just please be okay?" Aster told her, she offered a sad smile.

"I'm not sure if that's a promise I can make." She responded before she went unconscious again, with that the medical team pushed Tori out of the room with Aster following. He was concerned that Tori may have been right; this might be out of her hands.

Alright, only about two chapters left….But don't worry, I fully plan on writing a sequel…Keep reading! And I also do not own Phil Collins song 'You'll be in my heart'or Billy Joel's 'Just the way you are'

Also I should be posting pictures soon, of Lilly's wedding dress, the bridesmaids' dresses, and the Mother's dresses on my profile….yay! lol


	12. Chapter 12: Sick of anger

Saving words

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-gi-oh gx or its Characters.

Chapter 12: Sick of anger

Aster sat out in the waiting room. His foot tapping on the ground as he waited for word on Tori. Finally, the doctor came out. A grim look on her face.

Aster stared up at her. "How…How is she?" The doctor shook her head.

"Victoria has a blood clot in her brain…normally we would go in and remove it, but chances for her survival are slim, and the chances of the twin's survival, even slimmer." The doctor explained. Aster nodded.

"What do we do then?" Aster asked.

"We have to perform an emergency c-section in order to save the children…Then we'll go into her brain and remove the clot. It will increase the chances of survival for the children, but the odds of Victoria's survival are still a question." The doctor warned. Aster held back a tear that threaten to spill from his eye, he made the choice he knew Tori would want.

"Go ahead and do it…" He responded. The doctor nodded and turned away. "Wait…can I see her before the surgery?" The doctor sighed but nodded. Aster stood up and walked beside the doctor. He felt himself shake as he walked. He had lost many people in his life time. But he had never actually gotten a chance to say goodbye. He wanted to say goodbye, but let her know he believed she would survive. That she would survive both surgeries spend a week in the hospital go home with their twins. Bicker with one another on how to raise the children. Grow old together, and like all people eventually die.

But Aster knew all too well that things might not go that way. Tori might die that night.

The doctor opened the door, to reveal a weak looking Tori lying in the hospital bed. "Victoria, are you alright for visitor." She carefully nodded. Aster walked into the room, shaking harder at what he saw.

Victoria was dressed in a hideous hospital gown, her eyes dark from the stress she had encountered, her hair greasy and unbrushed. Her glasses at her bed side, making her look different.

Despite all this, she was still beautiful. Aster had always found her beautiful, but it wasn't her looks he had fallen for. It was her personality. Her fighting 'don't mess with me" personality.

"I know I look like hell." Tori said breaking the silence. "I also know what they want to do…You're okay with that?" Aster felt a tear drip down his face; he walked over and took her hand.

"It's not my choice to make…I knew what you wanted, so I agreed to it." He told her.

"Remember when we promised ourselves we would never become the couple that took romantic walks on the beach, or went out to dinner at some fancy restaurant?" Aster nodded. "I think it the long run, it was why we didn't crash and burn. We accepted ourselves for who were. You didn't try to change me, and I didn't try to change you…We fell in love with each other the way we were."

"I loved you for who you were, I still love you for who you are." He told her wiping his tears away. He was normally a strong person, but he couldn't help but brake down at his girlfriend's current state.

"The feeling is mutual…I love you too." She confirmed. She wiped the sweat away from her forehead. "So about baby names… It's possible I won't survive…"

"Tori…" Aster warned, but she shook her head.

"If I don't make it….wouldn't you rather name the children what I wanted to name them?" She asked, Aster sighed, and nodded. "Good….in my family, it's traditional to name your children after your parents." Aster nodded again.

"It's a tradition in my family too….I was named after my Father's Mother…He didn't believe anyone when they told him Aster was a girls name." Tori smiled and squeezed his hand.

"I want to name one of the twins after my Father. Dante Lee...Preferably if we have daughters…I always thought Dante Lee would make a wonderful girls name." Tori told him. Aster nodded.

"Okay…If we have a boy, I want to name him after my Father…Hector. He could share your nickname…Tori." Aster said. Tori nodded weakly.

"What if their both girls? One's Dante Lee and the other is?" Aster thought about for a moment. He thought of his Mother, Stella. The woman he had only met a few months ago. She had been gone for most of his life…but she had come back. And it was a tradition.

"Estella…Dante and Estella, or Dante and Hector." Aster proclaimed. Tori squeezed his hand again; the same way his Father would assure everything was okay.

"Tori…" The nurse whispered. Aster turned to see the nurse and a few other doctors with a gurney stood in the doorway. "It's time for the surgery." She nodded. Aster wiped his tears away and leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.

"Live through this okay?" He said. A tear fell down Tori's face as she nodded. Aster let go of her hand and turned away. More tears fell down his face as he walked.

"Where can I watch the surgery?" He asked a Nurse.

The surgery was going quickly, yet neither of the children were officially born yet. Tori was awake for the c-section, she was heavily drugged, but not unconscious.

"Hey Doctor?" She muttered. The doctor looked up.

"Everything alright, Tori?" The doctor asked.

"Is everything suppose to be dizzy?" She asked rolling her eyes.

"Probably the drugs." The doctor responded. "Alright I see one of them now, stay with me Tori." With in minutes, one of the twins were finally born. It cried almost immediately.

Aster watched as a nurse took his child over to a table and started cleaning the baby up.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Tori asked weakly. The nurse looked over to Tori.

"It's a girl." She responded. Tori smiled.

"A little girl…Dante Lee Aster Phoenix." She murmured. "Everything's going dark…" Tori's head tilted to the right, the machine beeped. The doctor looked up at it.

"Tori? Tori!" She yelled. "Shit…Keep her breathing!" She yelled as he continued the surgery. Tears fell Aster's face as he watched them attempt to save his girlfriend.

Despite their efforts, the machine stopped beeping. The line went straight as it made a flat noise. Her breathing had stopped her head limp like the rest of her body.

"Get the deliberator!" The nurse yelled.

"Wait; let me get the other one out first." She quickly got the other twin out. But unlike its sister, it wasn't breathing right away. The nurse took the baby to the table and worked to get it breathing.

The doctor took the two paddles of the machine and rubbed them together. "Clear!" She yelled shocking Tori. The line was still flat. "Clear!" she was shock again, but the response was the same. "One more time! Clear!" She shocked her one more time.

"No…" Aster whispered, hanging his head down. But the last shock had failed. The doctor sighed in defeat. Aster felt completely destroyed. They had lost a patient, but he had lost a girlfriend, a love, the mother of his children.

"She's gone…" She said sadly. Everyone in the room stared at Tori for a moment before they turned to the table.

The unidentified twin started crying. It was breathing normally and moving. Aster lifted his head to see that despite losing his girlfriend…both his children were alive.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" The doctor asked. The nurse looked up.

"This ones a boy…" She stated. Aster sighed as he looked at his son.

"Hector Haynes Phoenix." He whispered under his breath. The twins were wrapped in blankets. Dante Lee and Hector Phoenix, alive and well. He pushed himself away from the glass and walked into the hallway to hear the news he already knew.

(Days later)

It was hard, taking care of his children and planning Tori's funeral. He had listed as many as Tori's relatives as he knew. And when he had contacted them, they had agreed to let him bury her beside his Father at the Domino cemetery.

As for his son and daughter. He had signed the birth certificates of Dante Lee Aster Phoenix, and Hector Haynes Phoenix. Dante was perhaps the most beautiful, and the strongest baby girl in the nursery. Well Hector had been the biggest, and the most handsome baby boy. He attempted to give each of his children the equal amount of attention, but it was difficult considering there were two kids, and one twenty-two year old man. Occasionally, Dante go into a fit until Aster gave her attention, or Hector would start crying because he was afraid.

"You have got to stop spitting up, Hector." Aster said to Hector, who had for the third time, spit up on Aster's shoulder. Aster lifted his son in front of him. Hector already had his Father's white hair, and his mother's green eyes. His son looked at Aster the way Tori would when she was annoyed. He never thought he would miss that look. He sighed. "I love you, but please don't get annoyed with me…You're the one spitting up on me."

"Mr. Phoenix." A nurse had come through the door. "There's a visitor for you…he says he's a friend of yours…He looks kind of creepy to me." Aster nodded, he knew exactly who the visitor was.

"Sartorius…let him in." He said putting Hector in the crib. He tried his best to towel his shirt but it was pointless. There would just be a stain there.

Sartorius walked in, Aster threw the towel on the table and walked over to Dante's crib. There was no greeting or friendly remark, only silence. Nothing caused a bitter silence quite like death. But Sartorius felt the need to say something to his friend.

"I'm sorry about Victoria." Sartorius said. He didn't know any other way to break the silence. Aster nodded as he picked Dante up. "She was a very good woman."

"I miss her…I didn't think I'd ever fall in love or have kids…She gave me both." Dante clung to Aster tightly, like she was afraid she was going to fall. Aster smiled rubbing her back. "This is my daughter, Dante Lee...I just call her Dante."

Sartorius smiled as he walked forward. "It's a pleasure to meet her…what about your son?"

"I named him Hector, after my Father…Dante and Hector." Aster said mostly to himself. Sartorius nodded.

"There both very strong names…" Aster was hesitant at first. He knew Sartorius wouldn't dream of doing anything to his kids, he was there best friend. But Sartorius wasn't exactly a prince charming, in fact a lot of people found him creepy. But when Sartorius looked down at Dante, she smiled.

"I think she likes you…" Aster said smiling down at his daughter. Sartorius smiled back at the girl. Then, Hector started crying. Aster was under the impression that Hector couldn't let Dante more attention then he did. Aster turned to Sartorius. "Would you mind holding her?"

Sartorius raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"She needs to connect with someone other than me…"Aster carefully handed Dante to Sartorius, he held her tightly and securely, like he did with Eponine or Sasha. As much as Aster wanted to stay with Dante, Hector continued crying. So Aster had to make his way to the crib.

"What are you going to do?" Sartorius asked. Aster shrugged and started going through his plan.

"I've been too busy to grieve, so that's a plus." Aster said lifting his son. "I'll have to hire a nanny to take care of them well I duel. And…the rest I'll find out later." Sartorius nodded. Aster was always quick to think on his feet. It was why he was such a great duelist. He was able to incorporate that into every day life…although this was something completely different.

"You know, if you need help, maybe just for a little bit, you can live with Xantara and I." Sartorius offered, but Aster shook his head as he soothed his young son.

"You two have enough on your hands with raising two young children…you don't need us intruding…I can raise them by myself with the help of a nanny." Aster insisted.

"Will you be alright though?" Sartorius asked. Aster smiled and nodded.

"I have to be….they need me…." He said motioning to Dante, and down in his arms to Hector, they needed him, just like he needed them.

Aster had hired a nanny shortly before the funeral. His new nanny, Misa, helped him bring the children to the Tori's funeral. Unlike Amethyst's, it was indoors, at the Domino City funeral home. Also unlike Amethyst's funeral, the coffin was open.

If possible, Tori was more beautiful in death then she was alive. Her skin was a shining pale color, her lips red with lipstick although she was dead. Her glasses were once again in front of her eyes, if only to symbolize her life of non-perfect sight. And her hair was spread around her, like the angels had blessed her corpse.

The first guest had arrived extraordinarily early…A woman wearing a black hat and a black trench coat, along with black sunglasses, and black parasol…the white hair and sharp though aged features gave the grave keeper away.

"Please watch the children." Aster said to Misa, walking away as Misa tended to Dante and Hector in the strollers. Aster strolled over to the woman. "Stella…."

Stella Van Barrett nodded. "Hello my son…"

"How did you know?" He couldn't help but ask.

"The alight forces reported that a member of an alight force family died…and I recognized it was Victoria….I'm sorry for your loss." Stella said. Aster raised an eyebrow confused.

"Wait….Tori's family was in the alight forces too?...But her Father never left her side!" Aster declared, Stella nodded.

"Dante Haynes had given up the Alight forces months before Victoria was born….Her Mother on the other hand, died serving it…" Stella said, Aster shook his head.

"Tori's Mother left her….Why should her life be honored at Tori's funeral?" Aster asked, Stella gazed at him.

"Larue Haynes never left her husband and daughter….At least, not in the way you're inquiring. She died in a fire when Tori was a baby, completing an alight forces mission…" Aster's eyes widen. She remembered the blame Tori had put on her Mother. The reason it was hard for her to get close to people, why she was stubborn. Everything bad about Tori, she seemed to blame on a purposely absent Mother. Now, he had found out that Tori's Mother hadn't meant to left her.

"But….why wasn't Tori and her Father contacted…." Stella sighed.

"We don't always reach quick word of a death…especially with Larue's mysterious history…We're not sure if Larue was even her first name…She's changed her last name so much…I can't blame Dante for thinking she would leave though…Larue was always distant and selfish in a lot of ways…in those ways…she was a lot like me." Stella said, Aster felt a bit angry learning this information…but he remained calm.

"Ambre got angry at you and Jesse at Amethyst's funeral for causing drama…I never realized how rude it was until this moment…I won't do that to Tori." Aster finally decided, he also didn't think bad thoughts when Stella said Tori's Mother was a lot like her. Maybe because it sounded true or maybe because he didn't want the same thing to happen to him that had happened to Tori.

He was tired of blaming Stella for everything bad that happened in his life. His Father's death, his loneliness, his stand off with the D, on some level he even blamed Stella for Tori's kidnapping, which he had later found out a hit on the head during the kidnapping had caused the blood clot and was not found. So he seemed to blame Stella for Tori's death too.

But that was how Tori died. Angry at the Mother she never knew. And he knew if Tori had been standing there when Stella told him that Larue hadn't purposely left Dante Haynes and Tori, she would have cried in shame. If nothing else, Aster could learn from Tori's death to forgive his Mother, and have a good rapport with her when they were dead and buried.

"Stella, would you like to meet your grandchildren?" Aster asked. Stella looked up in shock before he grabbed her hand and lead her to Misa and the children.

Aster picked up Dante first. "This is Dante Lee Aster Phoenix."

"Ah, gone for two first names? I like it, it's old fashioned." Stella said. Aster was glad he didn't have to explain that Dante had two first names, not two middle names. When he left the hospital he had been told how unusual it was to have two middle names. And when Aster corrected them, they thought it was just more unusual.

Aster handed Dante to Stella and picked Hector up. "And this is Hector Haynes Phoenix."

Stella smiled at her grandson. "Wow….His facial features…his built….They are exactly like Hector's….And Dante Lee…she seems to resemble her Mother in built." Stella pointed out, and it was true. Hector reminded Aster very much of his Father. The built was strong and broad, it was different then Aster's slightly feminine built, as well as Tori's very feminine built.

Dante reminded Aster almost exactly of Tori, the only difference being her silver hair, everything else, her green eyes, her very small built…it was all Tori.

"They are fine heirs….Along with Sasha…" Stella stated. Now that Sasha was far away from his Father, Stella had decided to divide her fortune into three when she died. One would go to Hector, one would go to Dante, and the other would go to formally Sasha Gates, now was changed to Sasha Barrett by Sartorius and Xantara.

Soon, many people showed up at the funeral home. Alexis and Jaden were among the first to arrive, Rhiannon safely in Jaden's arms.

Jesse and Ambre in as well, to show respect to who was Amethyst's best friend. Ruby firmly in Jesse's arms.

"It's not easy to lose a wife." Jesse stated, grimacing in mourning. "I felt as if the whole world came down and nothing mattered but what I had left of her….." Ruby was pulling on Jesse's suit and smiling. "You may not have been Tori's husband officially….but you were in the way that counts."

Lilly and Syrus showed, crying with each other. A bit depressed that their wedding day now shared the day of Tori's death.

An older couple, a woman with graying black hair, and dark green eyes walked in, with a man with completely grey hair and blue eyes.

"You are Aster Phoenix?" The older woman asked, Aster nodded. "My name is Kit Haynes-Davidovitch…this is my husband Parrish Davidovitch…I was Tori's aunt….I cared for her until she left….I had taken her Father off life support after his accident, and Tori never forgave me…Are those her children?" Aster once again had Dante and Hector in their stroller.

Aster cleared his throat. "Yes…this is Dante Lee, and Hector." Kit smiled at both the children.

"Dante Lee….No doubt a namesake for her Father." Kit said, closing her eyes to stop the tears that threaten to fall.

Parrish finally spoke up. "Dante, Tori's Father, his middle name was Lee….Actually, you may not know this, but Tori was one of twins. A brother and sister…Her brother was named Lee…But he died shortly after being born…So the name Lee means a lot in our family."

Kit and Parrish took a seat. Aster responded to the many condolences he received. Many people smiling at Dante and Hector. Eventually the service began. The service continued sadly, but it wasn't nearly sad enough for Aster. He still hadn't shed the tears he had saved for the funeral. As the funeral grew on, he still didn't cry. As it drew to an end, everyone said an ending prayer, and like that the service was over.

Aster stood and turned to the nanny.

"Please take Dante and Hector home…I want to make sure Tori's body makes it to the grave yard." The nanny nodded.

"Of course, Mr. Phoenix…" Misa responded, she turned away with the children. Aster greeted the many people as they left. Jaden put his hand on Aster's shoulder.

"You gonna be alright dude?" Jaden asked, Aster wasn't sure how to answer exactly, so he went with the only answer he knew.

"Just fine…." He smiled as they left. Everyone else offered their condolences.

"My condolences…" Aster offered to Kit and Parrish as they were leaving. "She didn't talk about you much, but when she did, I heard love in her voice…She was a wonderful woman."

Kit nodded. "Thank you….we're sorry for your lost as well."

Aster nodded back as they left. Obbi and Chazz were the last to leave. Obbi gave Aster a mournful look, as Chazz nodded his head to Aster.

"Thank you for trying to help her." Aster finally said. "Both of you…"

"If there's anything, anything at all that you need….Call us….We may be in Australia, but it's not that far by plane." Obbi insisted, walking out with her husband. Aster turned to wear the funeral director was, he walked over.

"Are we ready to move her, Mr. Phoenix?" He asked, Aster nodded.

"Yes, just give me a moment please." Aster asked, the funeral director walked away allowing Aster some peace with his dead girlfriend.

It didn't even look like Tori. Maybe Tori always had a pale tint to her skin, but it was never ivory. He also had never seen Tori sleep so peacefully; she always slept lightly and on guard. Maybe it was because now, nothing could get her.

Against her extremely pale skin, was the locket Aster had given her. It shined out…She had never taken it off.

Had the corner noticed this and decided it should be with her? It did belong with her, but it made Aster a bit mad they wouldn't ask him about it first. And the more he thought about it, the more he decided they should have. Because he wanted it.

Not for some selfish purpose like reselling it, or keeping it as a personal reminder. He wanted it for Dante and Hector. Perhaps one day, his daughter could wear the charm around her neck as a shrine of her Mother. Or maybe his son could keep it and give it to a future girlfriend as a sign of love. Either way, Tori wouldn't want it buried…she would want it given to her children.

He grabbed the heart part of the necklace and pulled, ripping the necklace off of Tori's neck and stuffing it into his pocket. If anything could sooth his guilty conscious, he was glad he didn't hurt Tori.

"Mr. Phoenix, are we ready?" The funeral director asked walking back in with four strong men. Aster nodded.

"Yes…let's do this." Aster replied, his hand still in the pocket, touching Tori's necklace.

"Mr. Phoenix, a family of four is here to see you….The head of the family says he's your friend." Misa said the moment Aster entered the front door.

"It's Sartorius and his family, I asked them to stop by….Thank you, Misa…Could you make sure Dante and Hector are somewhat clean to see them?" Aster asked, Misa nodded.

"Of course." Misa said walking through to Dante and Hector's room. Aster walked into the lounge room….where him and Tori had spent their time together, watching t.v., playing card games, or just simply enjoying each others company.

In the room, Xantara and Sartorius sat on the couch, Xantara was holding Eponine. Eponine's hair was already strangely long for being only six months old. Her black hair shoulder length and tied back with a white ribbon.

Sasha was sitting on Sartorius's lap, after doing blood test, it was revealed his first birthday was only two months ago, explaining why he walk and was already mastering a speech pattern.

"Cle As." Sasha sounded out. He had probably picked it up from people calling Aster Sasha's 'Uncle Aster' but only picked up two syllables of the sentence. So now he called Aster 'Cle As'.

"Hey buddy…it's great to see you." He said to his nephew, he smiled at Sartorius and Xantara. "It's great to see you too…"

"You were so busy at the funeral; we didn't get a chance to speak to you." Sartorius said. "Besides, they say the most respect a person can have for one in mourning is to let them mourn in peace." Aster nodded.

"I respect that, thank you." Aster said, he had to admit, as much as he appreciated the condolences, he just wanted to mourn Tori quietly.

"What did you want to see us about?" Xantara asked. Aster leaned against his shoulder against the doorway.

"Well, this is more about Dante Lee and Hector then myself…." Aster started. "Tori's death was unexpected, and mine could be just as surprising….so, I need to make sure the kids are okay….Which is why, I wondering, if anything should happen to me, would you two take care of the kids?"

Neither looked shocked, maybe they already knew what was going to happen. Sartorius nodded.

"As your best friend…I'd be honored to be the godfather of your children." Sartorius said. Aster nodded.

"That's probably the easiest thing I've done in days…" Aster replied. Misa brought Dante and Hector out in their stroller.

"It was easier this was sir." Misa said, Sartorius sat Sasha on the floor and walked over to see them.

"Hector looks a lot like you Aster…." He said. "Dante looks more like her Mother though." Sasha crawled over and smiled at his baby cousins.

"Baby…." He said, looking back and forth between Hector and Dante.

"Babies to be exact, son." Sartorius corrected. Xantara stood up and handed Eponine to Sartorius.

"I want to see them." She bent down smiling at the children. She gently touched Dante's arm, Xantara's expression changed. Her eyes weren't staring anywhere…she just stared.

"Xantara?" Sartorius asked, Xantara blinked, her breath quickening. She quickly stood up and came away from Dante.

"I saw….a blinding white place….A beautiful man….very beautiful….he disappeared into the light….A woman was there too….I've never seen a more gorgeous being in my life…But I wasn't blinded by her beauty….Her hatred…her destruction….Her blood boiled with these feelings…I couldn't look at her anymore…she was so evil…she disappeared into the light too" Xantara explained, Xantara picked Sasha off the floor and sat down with him on the couch. "I knew who they were...One was responsible for creating the destiny duelist….the other was the reason for creating them."

Sartorius was in shock as well. "The man….he was Shai….and the woman…it was Hera."

Aster's eyes widen as well. The gods of destiny.

"They were reincarnated….sent to the earth…it's the final battle…"Xantara said. "They have been fighting for years, finally it will come to an end…But unless Shai wins…there is no hope…"

"Who are they now? You said they were reincarnated." Sartorius asked, Xantara nodded.

"They were….and how fitting that like their god lives….they are twins in their human lives as well…" Xantara revealed. "Shai exists with in Hector Haynes Phoenix….Hera lives deep in the soul of Dante Lee Aster Phoenix…."

Aster looked as his children. They weren't gods, at least not now. They were children. Dante appeared so innocent, she didn't seem capable of the evil Xantara spoke of….Hector didn't look like a savior. He was just a boy.

It was what Aster already knew, their lives, would never be normal.

One last chapter now….I'd like to thank everyone for the reviews and support…and I'm very glad every likes the story….I have decided on a name for the sequel 'Saving Destiny' what do you guys think?...keep reading, got one last chapter!


	13. Chapter 13: Safe for now

Saving words

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Yu-gi-oh gx, I do own my OC's.

Chapter 13: Safe for now.

(A year later)

"Mr. Phoenix!" Misa yelled, walking to Hector's room. Within the year, Aster had bought a house and moved out of his apartment. The memories of Tori had become too painful and besides, he wanted his children to grow up in an open, family setting.

Guest would be arriving to celebrate Dante Lee and Hector's (Now Tory) first birthday. He had Misa get Dante ready well he got Tory ready.

"Okay, you don't like suits." Aster decided, as Tory attempted to pull his suit off. "I think you can manage one day."

"Mr. Phoenix…" Misa yelled again. "Dante keeps spitting up on her dress and keeps asking for you….I think she's sick."

Aster sighed, Misa had been their nanny for a year, and you would think she would pick up on their personalities.

"Here, keep Tory company….I'll go dress Dante." Aster said, he walked to Dante's room. Dante was sitting in her crib in only her diaper, when Aster leaned on the crib and looked into it, Dante smiled.

"Papa." She said, Aster smiled back and picked Dante up. "You know, the only way you're gonna get Stella's money is if you're a certified lady…and the first thing any lady does is wear a dress when the time calls for it."

"No…" She stated proudly. It seemed from the moment she could talk all she did was backtalk. Tory had his own spells of rebellion, but none of them were nearly as bad as Dante's.

"Yes….are you questioning me?" Aster asked. Dante smiled bigger.

"Yes…."

"Well, this would not be the first time." Aster responded, he blew the silver hair out of his face. "I guess Tory will be getting _all_ the cake."

Dante frowned. "What?"

"Well, only ladies and gentlemen get cake….and you refuse to wear your dress….So, Tory's really the only birthday gentlemen and he'll get all the cake." Aster said, Dante stared at him, almost looking annoyed. "Would you like your dress Miss. Dante?"

"Yes…" She responded. Aster walked over to the closest and pulled out a green dress. He smiled at it. "Your Mother's favorite color was green….She said it was her color...I've always preferred blue…but Tori loved green." He pulled the dress over Dante's head and made sure it fit her perfectly. "We're going to see her later…right now, we need to be happy and welcome are guests….Right Miss. Dante."

"Kay…" She said, Aster kissed the top of her head and picked her up.

"Misa, we're ready…." Aster called. Misa came out with Tory, smiling.

"Aster, whenever I talk to Tory, it's almost like we have a conversation." Misa said, Aster shrugged.

"Smart kids…." He replied as they walked downstairs.

"Gabriel, please leave the rocks alone, Mr. Phoenix obviously has them there for a reason." Allegra warned as the family walked through the door, Gabriel put the rock he held in his hand down and scuffed next to his Mother.

"Is Uncle Stephen gonna be here?" Gabriel asked. "And Uncle Syrus and Aunt Lilly?"

"Well, I don't know about Stephen…" Zane said. "But Syrus said he and Lilly were bringing the kids over."

"What is it about twins?" Allegra stated brushing her hair back. "Phoenix had twins…Syrus and Lilly had twins…and now the Hassleberry's have twins….All boy/girl mind you."

Zane sighed. "Dear, you're fussing too much."

"Well, I can't help it…" Allegra smiled. "Gabriel, please stop touching things."

Jaden pulled up in the car. Both him and Alexis stepped out of the car; she went to the back to get Rhiannon.

"Don't carry her up…she can walk." Jaden said taking Rhiannon from Alexis. "Isn't that right Rhy?"

Rhiannon smiled. "Yup…" Jaden put Rhiannon on the sidewalk and helped her walk up to the house. Alexis laughed, smiling at her family.

Chazz and Obbi pulled into the driveway next. Obbi quickly scurried to the back of the car and took out their 8 month old daughter out of the car.

"Chazz, Ezra is going to have so much fun playing with the other children…" Obbi said walking besides him. Chazz snorted. Ezra Aleta Princeton just stared as her Father spoke.

"Just remember, Ezra…You're a Princeton, you are better then them." He declared, Obbi rolled her eyes. Syrus and Lilly pulled in next, both going to the back of the car and getting their son and daughter.

"Honey, do you have Alexander?" Syrus asked, Lilly giggled.

"No, Alexander is on that side, dear….I have Tabitha Rea." Lilly said picking up their daughter.

"Oh right….Sorry buddy." He said to their son, Alexander Jay Truesdale. Lilly smiled at her husband and son and then at her daughter, Tabitha Rea Lunabelle Truesdale.

When Sartorius's limo pulled out, Sasha almost immediately jumped out of the car. Sartorius and Xantara follow behind with Eponine in her arms.

"Come on!" Sasha shouted. "I want to see Dannie and Tory…And Uncle As too!" Sartorius caught his adopted son's shoulder.

"Patience boy….they aren't going anywhere." Sartorius laughed. Sasha slowed down, but was still extremely hyper.

The hummer pulled into the street but there was no where to park the huge car.

"What da bout there?" Gabi asked frantically. Hassleberry grunted.

"No room….Wait here's a spot." Hassleberry said just barely fitting into a space. They jumped out of the hummer and Gabi went to the back, holding both their son and daughter.

"S'ou can grab Valiant….Si vill get Nicoma." She said handing their son, Valiant Ty Hassleberry, well Gabi carried Nicoma Jane Hassleberry, their daughter.

"I don't know how you talked me into this." Elvira Quince said, throwing back her flaming auburn hair and carrying their daughter to the house.

Stephen Quince rolled his eyes. "You wonder why you have no friends….Why are you always so bitter?"

Elvira crossed her arms. "I'm not bitter…I just find your friends all very annoying…I barely know any of them…."

"You know Syrus….you know Lilly….You know Allegra, Zane, Tyranno, Gabi, Alexis, Jaden, you know plenty of people." Stephen responded. Elvira made a 'mhp' sound as they walked.

"Not anyone I'd particularly like to spend time with." She responded. Stephen sighed but knew Elvira was Elvira…For some reason, despite her very shallow personality, he loved her. Maybe because he was less then perfect himself.

"You got him, luv?" Jim said, stepping out of his jeep. His wife, Valaine, a woman with shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes, held their son William (Will) Harith Cook in one arm, her other hand on her five month pregnant belly. "Let me take him." Jim took Will and smiled at his wife.

"Thanks darling." She said, smiling right back.

"Is was nice of them to invite us….We did help him save his girlfriend." Flora Brodie said, walking with the cold and distant, Axel Brodie. Flora was pregnant with their first child; Axel was blaming the hormones for dragging him to the party.

"Yeah, only for her to die six months later." He said crossing his arms.

"Don't be like that!" Flora yelled. "Just pull through the party." Axel grunted but gave in.

Another limo pulled up, this time, Jesse Andersen came out of the car first, Ruby climbed out next. His blue hair was straight and shoulder length, it almost cover his eyes, he smiled at his Dad, as he help Ambre out of the car. Ambre was sporting a smile and a new diamond ring on her finger….The wedding would be in three months.

"Dad, we have to hurry before the party starts." He said in a British accent with just a hint of Jesse southern accent.

"Alright, hold on partner." Jesse laughed, entwining his arms with Ambre's as they walked up to the house.

Just as Jesse's limo pulled away, a white limo took its place. The driver came around to the other side and opened the door. Stella Van Barrett came out of the limo smiling.

She wasn't dressed like she normally was. She was wearing a red long dress with a black cape around her shoulders. Her hair was curled and pulled away from her face. She even wore make-up which Stella barely ever did in her teen years. In her arms she held two boxes, one appeared to be a clothes box, and the other was a smaller box. She walked to the backyard, putting her gift with the others.

"Lady Van Barrett!" Lilly shouted, Stella smiled and walked over to her former student. Lilly and Syrus had switch children, she was now holding Alexander.

"Ah, and this must be young Alexander….that's one of my favorite names." Stella said smiling at the young baby.

"He's so much like Syrus….Tabbie is just like me though…." Lilly said, smiling. Stella noticed that Lilly had seemed less like a girl and more of a woman, more then she ever had been. It made Stella sad….She had failed her sons, but Lilly was like her daughter. And she had almost never let Lilly down.

Aster and Misa walked down, with Dante and Hector in their arms. Aster cleared his throat and everyone turned their attentions to him.

"May I present….Dante Lee Aster Phoenix, and Hector Haynes Phoenix." He said proudly, everyone clapped as the children were carried into the party.

"Uncle As!" Sasha yelled running to the young man. Aster knelled down, having Dante stand as he embraced Sasha with a hug.

"Hey dude…what's up?" Aster asked, embracing his nephew. Sasha pulled away and smiled.

"Daddy took me and Eppie to see Industrial Illusions the other day….and we got a tour from Maximillion Pegasus himself!" Sasha yelled. Aster smiled.

"Wow, try saying three times faster." Aster said, picking up and holding Sasha in arm and Dante in the other.

"Happy birthday Dannie." Sasha said to Dante.

"Thank you." She said to Sasha.

"Oh my gosh….Zane, look at this adorable boy..." Allegra gushed as Misa held Tory. "Oh…it seems like only yesterday we were celebrating Gabriel's first birthday." Allegra said, trying to forget her son had been kidnapped that day, and had later started a chain of events.

"Would you like to hold him, Mrs. Truesdale?" Misa asked, Allegra smiled.

"Of course…" Misa handed Tory to Allegra, Allegra got down to Gabriel's height and smiled. "Gabriel, say hi to Hector."

"Hi Hector." Gabriel said. Hector shook his head.

"Tory." He said. Allegra looked to him.

"I'm sorry, what dear?" Allegra asked again.

"My name is Tory." He corrected Allegra. Misa looked shocked, she gasped.

"Tory's never used a full sentence before!" Misa gushed.

Allegra sighed. "So, his nickname is Tory….just like his Mom." Allegra made the connection sadly, and handed Tory back to Misa.

The party got big and nosy. Gabriel, Sasha, and Ruby played together, well Alexander and Tabitha played with their older cousin, Rhiannon. Nicoma and Valiant Hassleberry found a friend in Will, Eponine, and Ezra. Jon mostly stood by herself with her Mother and Father. Tory and Dante were too busy being the center of attention to really play with the other children.

"Alright, it's time for presents!" Misa announced, trying to gather the children in a circle. Aster sat on the ground with Tory and Dante on his lap. All the kids were with their parents.

Sartorius gave his present to Sasha, Sasha walked to Aster, Dante, and Tory.

"This is from, Me, Daddy, Mommy, and Eppie…" Sasha announced, the present was two small boxes tied together with ribbon. Sasha pointed to the top one. "That one is for Tory, the bottem one is for Donnie." Aster nodded.

"Thank you Sasha, Sartorius, Xantara, and Eponine." Aster said, hading the boxes to the children, eventually they opened them. Inside in each box was a necklace with a gem on it. Dante's was blue, Tory's was green. In Dante's box, there was also a charm bracelet in box, Dante's had characters of Greek mythology, well Hector's had Egyptian mythology characteristics.

"Thank you…" The twins said at the same time. Jesse walked with Ruby over, carrying a small picture frame. He smiled.

"This is something small….but I think later on it will mean the world to them." Jesse said, Aster helped Dante and Tory open the present. It was a picture frame, inside was a picture of two teenage girls. One was obviously Tori, the other, obviously Amethyst. "They were best friends at an early age….Dante was really good friends with the Scorpio's…and they bonded after Tori lost her Father, and Amethyst lost her Mother…maybe one day, Dante, Tory, and Ruby can help each other with the pain of losing a parent."

Aster stared at the picture and smiled. "Thank you Jesse…"

Some people gave more traditional baby gifts. Jim had handed Tory a stuffed animal Kangaroo, well Dante got a stuffed kola. Stephen and Elvira had given Tory a trendy boys outfit, and Dante a beautiful dress, Lilly and Syrus had bought Dante a music box, and Tory a book. Dante seemed more interested in the book; well Tory became quite fond of the music box. The Brodies had presented Tory and Dante with a quilt with their names printed on it.

The Hassleberry's gave the twins stuffed dinosaurs. Tory took a particular interest in those. Kit and Parrish had made it as well, giving the twins a box.

"We wanted them to know everything about their Mother." Kit explained. "About the Haynes's family…We have family trees, pictures, birth certificates, death certificates….we even have video from Tori when she was a little girl." Aster rubbed his hand along the box.

"Thank you…" He whispered. Deciding one day, he the children would look through the box together.

Chazz and Obbi had bought a lamp for both Tory and Dante's room. Tory's was a lava lamp; Dante's was a chandelier lamp. More guests gave gifts, eventually, Alexis and Jaden, and Zane and Allegra were all that were left.

"It may be kind of odd….but we went in together for a gift." Allegra explained. Zane and Jaden carried in a large flat item, with a sheet covering it. Alexis finished explaining the gift.

"Now, when you lost Tori…not only did you lose a girlfriend and a mother…but you lost the chance to make memories as a full and complete family…You can't have a family picture as an entire family because someone is always missing…" Alexis explained. Aster felt a pain in his heart as Alexis spoke. It was true; they couldn't have a true family picture without Tori. Alexis smiled. "We found a way to give you just that."

Zane and Jaden pulled the sheet, everyone was gasping as they saw it. Aster couldn't believe his eyes.

It was a painting; it was a picture of the family….Aster, Dante, Tory...and Tori too. Aster recognized the picture taken when Aster had taken the twins to the duel arena and Allegra had taken a picture of them together, But Tori was beside them, smiling, hanging on Aster's arm. He recognized it as the picture of Tori taken from a picture of the two of them on her twentieth birthday…but it was as if she was with the family that day.

"How?" Aster asked almost breathlessly. Picking up Dante and Tory and bringing them to the picture.

Allegra smiled. "Zane and I are friends with Apollo De Grand….amazing artist…Jaden and Alexis thought it was an amazing idea…What do you think?"

Aster smiled. "It's…perfect….It really is….thank you…thank so much." He said looking upon the painting. Jaden smiled too.

"Hey, every family deserves a family portrait…." Jaden said, Aster nodded.

"Look guys….Mommy's with us….She always is." Aster said pointing to Tori. Tory smiled at the painting.

"Mommy." He said, Dante stared at the painting, unsure if to be happy or sad. How she knew to analyze that emotion, Aster wasn't sure.

The gifts were done, everyone helped themselves to cake and ice cream, many people looked at the portrait. Marveling at how amazing it was. Stella walked through the crowd and found Aster with her gifts.

"There you are…Where are the children?" Stella asked, sitting down across from Aster.

"They are with Kit and Parrish…they don't nearly spend enough time with them." Aster said. "Did you want to give them the gifts?"

Stella shook her head. "I'd rather you open them….they won't be able to appreciate them until they're much older." Aster took the boxes; he opened the smaller one first. "That one is for little Hector."

Aster looked inside, it was a necklace with two dog tags on a necklace. He lifted the necklace up.

"That belonged to Edward…" Stella explained. "Edward's Father had died in the war…and Edward wore the dog tags every day to remember him….Edward loved his Father dearly." Aster marveled at the dog tags, he safely put them back in the box and went for the next one.

"This one is for Dante, correct?" Aster asked, Stella rolled her eyes.

"Of course…open it…" She said. Aster opened the box and looked inside. It was a white dress, with silver patterns on a over vest, Aster didn't dare remove the dress from the box, he was old that was for sure.

"That was a ballroom dress worn by Margo Van Rossum… she later married Gideon Barrett, when they married they combined the names Van Rossum and Barrett, creating the surname Van Barrett…Margo was my great-great grandmother." Stella explained. Aster scratched his chin and nodded.

"I thought Van Barrett was a combined name..." Aster said. "Thank you, Stella."

Stella nodded. "Of course, of course….Now, are you going to take the children to see Victoria's grave?" Aster sighed in response.

"I think it's only right….I don't want to be one of those Father's who hides their dead Mother from them." Aster explained. "But, I'm not sure if I have the heart to do it."

"You know, I could go with you." Stella offered, Aster nodded.

"I appreciate that….But I have to do this." Aster told her. "I can't explain why, and I'm not sure if I should….but I have to."

"Very well, then you should…." Stella told him, she expressed a sigh herself. "I use to only keep Hector's grave clean…now I keep Tori's clean too….Because, even though I never knew her, I respect her….The woman must have had the patience of a saint to date you and bare your children."

They both laughed, Aster smiled. "It wasn't patience…it was love…everything other couples did…it seem ridiculous to us….We were just together…We could have been happy with just that all our lives….I think Tori was happy with that…" Stella offered a sad smile, and placed a hand over Aster's.

She changed the subject. "We have new information about where Jameson may be…He could be in Australia…"

"Jameson….I hope you guys find them, alive." Aster said, his smile turned to a frown. "I want to be the one to do justice on him."

Stella herself frowned. "Aster….he's your brother."

"He's the reason Tori is dead." Aster spouted back. "She died because they weren't careful when kidnapping her….she hit her head and the blood clot was never found…I want to kill him."

"You say that now…but you won't be able to do it." Stella said, pulling her hand back. "He may be a monster…I'm not saying otherwise…but he's your brother…your half brother….He's Sasha's real father…He's my son…."

"He's nothing to me…" Aster said, ashamed that Stella would even associate him with that horrible man. Stella crossed her arms.

"Aster….Justice can not be achieved by mere-mortals…Powers beyond us control that…" Stella explained. "I may not be the most religious person in the world…but I know one thing…Jameson will achieve death…and that will be justice…We can't achieve that….for if we do, we deserve justice ourselves." Aster grunted but knew in his heart Stella was right, Jameson would one day get justice, but it would not be by anyone's hands…

Everyone left the party later on. The servants were cleaning up, well Misa walked to Aster, holding a tired Tory.

"Think we should give them a bath?" Misa asked, Aster sighed and shook his head.

"No," He responded. "There's one more thing we have to do…I'm gonna take them for a drive, Misa would you please look over clean up?" Misa nodded, handing Tory to Aster as he balanced both Dante and Tory in his arms.

He had he limo driver drive them to the cemetery. The gates had been left open; Aster would have to remember to thank Stella later. Aster got out of the limo, still holding Dante and Hector as they walked through the cemetery.

Finally, Aster had found the grave of his Father and his love.

Hector Edward Phoenix

'Son, Father, Friend.'

Victoria (Tori) Larue Haynes

'The daughter of the many, the mother of the few, the wife of the one.'

It described Tori perfectly. Tori had practically been raised by many people, namely her Father, her Aunt, and her friends….Aster had even taken a small role in raising Tori when she was just a broken eighteen year old. Just like Tori had saved Aster from his solitude. Even though she had died before their own son had official been alive….Tori was still a Mother to Dante and Tory. She had just as strong as impact on their lives as he did….and of course, Aster had always been Tori's only soul mate…she had said it herself. Although they had only technically dated…Tori was a wife in every physical meaning of the word. She stood by him, cared for him, as he did for her. She was his wife, and no one could change that.

He sighed and held his children close. "Here's Mom….She never wanted to leave you guys…in fact, she really wanted to spend a lifetime with you…But, things happen, and we can't change them…but she's here…she always with you." Aster told them. He remembered the conversation he had with Tori the night they drove home from Gabriel's birthday party.

"_Aster…do you ever wonder about having a son…or a daughter for that matter?" Tori asked. Aster sighed._

"_What's this all about Tori? Why are you asking me these things?" Aster asked._

"_I'm just asking, okay?" Tori snapped. Aster rolled his eyes but answered._

"_I honestly think…that if we decide to have kids, we should have them in the future…You know twenty-one isn't exactly the age of maturity. And I don't really think about having a son or a daughter all that much, because I think they'll be plenty of time for that in the future." _

If he only knew how untrue that statement was. There was no future with Tori, only with his kids. At the time, he never imagined that Dante and Tory would exist, now, they were his world. Without them, he would have crashed and burned. Two years ago, they didn't even exist….now, they were everything.

"You know one day…" Aster said. "You two are gonna grow up…meet the people you belong with, and have children of your own…My advice will always be to love and cherish that person…Live everyday as if it's your last…because, it could be…." He kissed the top of both their heads. "I love you guys."

Tory looked up. "Love you too…" He responded, Aster looked at Tory shocked, Dante looked up too.

"Love you, Papa…." She whispered, Aster smiled, holding his children close, trying to hold back his tears.

"I love you both too…" Aster said, as they looked upon Tori's grave. Aster found that a tear had rolled down his face, one in happiness, one in sadness….he remembered when he gave Tori the locket he now had in his possession.

"_Tori, please don't cry anymore…I thought the locket would make you happy." He said, she shook her head._

"_No Aster, these are tears of happiness. I am happy…I'm happy with you. I love you." She said wrapping her arms around Aster. Aster returned__the gesture._

"_I love you too." He whispered. _

The words were engraved in his mind, forever and always. For he had saved them, because they were worth saving. If only he knew how important every moment was with Tori when she was alive. If only he could go back in time and save her from impending doom. But unlike memories and words, she couldn't be saved. He wondered if in the future, would Dante look like her Mother, would Tory live up to his Mother's nickname. Would they really find happiness in a world that doesn't hand it out? He knew their lives would be far from normal….they were destiny duelist, they were children of a legendary duelist, and finally, they were motherless. And sometimes, they would feel alone because of it, but Aster would assure that they were never alone, just like they did when Tori died.

One day, his children would become old enough to understand death, and they would ask him a question about their Mother…the same one he had asked about his.

"_When is Mommy coming back?" _

And Aster's response would be the same, though different reasons; it was the same exact answer.

"_Never…"_

One day, he would teach his children the meaning of death, and life, and offer them any advice he could. He would tell them about their Mother, he would tell them of what he knew of the world. When they would understand, he would tell them everything he knew, and tell them they were never alone as long as he was there; in their hearts, along with their Mother, their grandparents, and everyone who surely cared about them before they were even born.

But until then, he was saving words.

Well, that's the end of Saving words…the first to a hopefully long series. Next, I will be completing the first chapter of Saving destiny, the story of the children as teenagers; drama, love, adventure, sprit, and strength all in one story….

I'm also working on some side projects…A story called Saving Past, about Jaden and the gang and how they meant the OC's of this story, including the oddly paired Gabi and Hassleberry, the story of how the mysterious Amethyst and sweet Jesse came together, and how Tori and Aster meant in the first place…and also the bringing together of Jaden and Alexis.

And an un-named story about the parents of the gx gang…Including the unlikely romance of Justus Truesdale and Luna Orlov. How friends Madeline Blaze and Elazer Yuki became a couple. How the strange Farsiris meant a less then perfect Sartori Tareq. A luscious love triangle between Hector Phoenix, Stella Van Barrett, and Isaac Gates.

I appreciate the support and reviews from the people who love this story…And I hope that support will continue with these new stories…


End file.
